Hermione's Love
by MegzN'TheMarauders
Summary: Sequel to Love for Hermione...What happens when Hermione and George get a reminder of their special Valentine's Day..the story of Hermione and George's true love journey, and Harry and Ginny's blossoming relationship...cheesy summary...but better inside..
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters they are however by the wonderful creative awesome J.K Rowling!!!

Alright so this is the sequel..hope you enjoy

**Chapter 1**

Hermione had decided to go home and see her parents before going to the Burrow. It was the second week of the summer holidays and she was at her dad's house, the first week she was with her mum. Her dad had met George when Hermione first arrived as it was George that came with her, even though she was now legally allowed to apparate, she was five months pregnant and had to have help apparating places. Hermione remembered telling George about her pregnancy just after the fight at the Astronomy Tower with the Death Eaters the night Dumbledore was killed.

**Flashback **

"George remember Valentine's Day?" asked Hermione, George smiled at the memory

"Of course I do, that day was brilliant" he grinned

"Well, something came out of that. George I'm pregnant" said Hermione, and George's smile slowly faded.

"You're pregnant?" asked George

"Yes George, I hope this doesn't change anything between us" asked Hermione, she was scared George would just leave her. She loved George and didn't want to lose him and she wouldn't know what she would if he did that to her.

"Of course it doesn't. I love you Hermione," he said before grinning a huge grin, "this is fantastic. I'm going to be a dad. I just wish we could have gotten married first, because now everyone will think I'm just marrying you because you're pregnant. But we're going to be parents Hermione, we'll be a real family" he smiled

"Oh George!" she screamed before jumping on him and hugging him so tight

"Wait a minute Hermione" he said pushing her away, "You knew you were pregnant but you still fought in that battle, what if you had been hit by a curse and lost the baby" said George

"It's ok George, I wasn't hit by a single curse. Before Harry left he gave Ron, Ginny and me a lucky potion. Felix Felicis and it made us extremely lucky, none of us were hit or even scathed" explained Hermione

"That's not the point Hermione, I couldn't bear to lose you but you can't put yourself in danger like that" said George

"George I am a grown woman, I know what I want and what I should do. In first year I made a promise to Harry that I would be there with him until the end. I've not told any of them about being pregnant because I wanted you to know first. If I had just sat out then they would think that I had just abandoned Harry. Harry and Ron are like brothers to me and I can't sit by and watch them fight, and I love you and I couldn't just sit by and watch you fight so I had to help.

"Now George Weasley I am and always will be a part of this war helping all of you fight Voldemort and the Death Eaters. You cannot and will not tell me that I can't whether I am with child or not, I am the mother of this child and I do know what's best for it and even though if I was hit by a curse I could have lost them but that potion made me know, it made me _know_ that I would not lose them" said Hermione before turning around and walking to her dorm, "Good night George" she said

"I'm going to be a father" was the last thing George said before walking over to his bed and lying down thinking of his and Hermione's future and their future child.

**End of flashback **

Hermione had been so glad that George had not left her and still loved her no matter what, but when it was time to go home Hermione was convinced by George to tell her parents first and then his parents together when they reached the Burrow. Miss Granger didn't take it as bad as Hermione and George were expecting but she didn't take it very well either.

**Flashback**

"You're pregnant? Hermione Jean Granger this is not what I was expecting of you! I thought you were responsible yet you are a young unmarried teenage girl that is pregnant. Whenever I watched those shows on TV's about those kind of girls I always told your father that it would never be a problem with you but here you are, a seventeen year old pregnant girl. What have you got to say for yourself young lady?" said Miss Granger

"Mum, I love George and he loves me. Why can't you just be happy for me? For us? We're keeping the baby and we're staying together even after the baby is born" said Hermione

"And Miss Granger I was going to ask Hermione to marry me, but we don't want everyone thinking that I'm only asking her because she's pregnant. So I'm going to propose after the baby is born. Can you respect our decision?" asked George

"Alright, I'll respect it. But that does not mean I'm very happy" said Miss Granger, and this proved to be true because whenever Hermione didn't eat a certain food or drink or went to bed early and woke up late Miss Granger clicked her tongue and gave a disapproving look. The whole week was like that and Hermione felt like she was getting no time with her mother. The week finally came to an end when George came and picked her up to take her to her dad's, Mr Granger's.

"Bye mum, please don't be mad or unhappy. Just think you're going to be the grandmother to a beautiful baby. I don't want our whole life from now on to be like this past week. You are this baby's grandmother whether you are genetically related or not. It doesn't make a difference to me OK? I wasn't mad at you and still don't care about being adopted but I don't want you to be mad, disappointed or upset with me because I'm pregnant. I'll probably get enough of that at school when my friends and people in my class find out, I don't want it from my own mother." said Hermione before giving her mum a hug

"I'm sorry Hermione. I hope you have a fun time with your father and I hope he doesn't give you a hard time too. That was unfair of me and you don't need another week of it. Go on off you go, I'll see you soon and don't you forget to write" said Miss Granger, "Bye darling"

**End of flashback**

Hermione was so glad that her dad was not at all angry, upset or disappointed, he didn't see any negative sides to her situations. All he thought of was being a granddad and a young one too. He had been making her stay in bed most of the time bringing her her meals in bed, and disapproved of her getting out of bed to come downstairs and watch TV. George was coming tomorrow and Hermione was as anxious for him to arrive as she was at her mums. Althought her dad had taken it well he had been going over the top and overprotective. She decided to go down and meet her dad, as she climbed out of bed she caught a glimpse of her self in the mirror and noticed that her bump was visible.

"Oh my god, I'm visible. Everyone will know as soon as I go to the Burrow" she said putting her hand over her stomach. It was just a little bump but it wasn't there when she last saw George. She walked downstairs and sat down on the couch, "Hey dad" she greeted

"Hey pumpkin" he replied

"Dad, was I visible yesterday?" she asked

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at her

"I looked in the mirror and you can see my stomach, I look pregnant" she moaned

"Well Hermione, when you're pregnant you tend to grow in the stomach, therefore you become visible. Are you getting scared?" he asked worriedly

"No, it's just none of my friends know and neither does George's parents. But I don't want them to know as soon as I walk in the door" explained Hermione

"Don't worry honey, the only reason you noticed is because you know you're pregnant. When the neighbours saw you they didn't have a clue. Because if they did then word would have spread around the street, the females of this street love to gossip. The only thing that reveals you're pregnancy is that you have that beautiful glow" said her dad

"What? I'm using magic to glow?" said a panicked Hermione jumping up to look in the mirror

"No honey" laughed Mr Granger, "When women are pregnant they say they have a radiant glow, it's a natural glow that makes pregnant woman look extremely beautiful for they are carrying inside them a child. A person is growing inside them, it is the glow of mother nature" said her dad

"Dad that's really really really corny and cheesey" smiled Hermione

"It may be, but it's true" was her dad's reply. The sat and watched TV for a couple of hours before dinner. After dinner they sat and watched TV while talking and then Hermione went to bed since she was extremely tired. The next morning Hermione packed her stuff up and sat in the living room with her dad talking and waiting for George. When George arrived Hermione hugged her dad good-bye and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"You look after that daughter and grandchild of mine George Weasley, or else" smiled Mr Granger

"Bye dad" waved Hermione

"Bye Mr Granger" said George. Once they stepped out the door George apparated them to the edge of the Burrow and Hermione signaled him to wait so she could talk to him.

"George, I think everyone will know before we even tell them" said Hermione worriedly

"Why? How would they know?" he asked smiling

"Because George I'm noticeable now, you can tell I'm pregnant" said Hermione placing her hand onto her stomach. George put his hand over top hers

"Hermione don't worry about it. No one will judge you and if you truly want to hide it just wear a jumper everyday or you're cloak or non-fitted t-shirts. I personally think it doesn't matter if they all know" said George

"I know, I know. But I just don't want them to treat me any different. They'll find out soon. Alright I'll just wear my cloak or a jumper and if it's too hot them I'll wear a t-shirt" said Hermione standing up, "Come on, we have to now go and tell your parents. That should be fun, both mum and dad at the same time. At least I got them separately" smiled Hermione. George also smiled to hide his worry. As they walked into the Burrow grounds they could hear Ginny running out the door shouting 'Hermione!' and this made Hermione feel so at home and happy where she could raise her child around a happy family.

* * *

A/N: Alright here is Chapter 1 of the sequel...hope yu like, its quite short but the next chapters wont be this short..I have this story all planned out..please R&R..yu all read but i get no reviews [ please review...ill give yu an ultimatum : P if i get 20 reviews or more for either my first story or this chapter and the next I'll try and rite 2 chapters in one day..really bad deal : P not good at these 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They are all J.K Rowling's creation. I love her she rocks..she created my obsession P

**Chapter 2**

As Hermione and George walked across the garden they met Ginny, who was out of breathe from running towards them. She had a huge smile and gave Hermione a big hug. This worried Hermione a bit in case Ginny felt her bump.

"Hey Ginny" gasped Hermione as Ginny squeezed her tightly, Ginny let go of her and smiled

"Hello Hermione. I've missed you these two weeks, I've just been stuck here with my brothers, Phlegm and Angelina. It gets really boring around here without you" said Ginny

"Where's Harry?" asked Hermione since Ginny never mentioned him she started to worry more. She had been worrying a whole lot, it was a surprise she hadn't become paranoid.

"Oh he's still at the Dursley's. Mum and dad are waiting until his birthday which is in a week to go get him. They have to get him before he turns seventeen and his protection wears off and Voldemort can get him. So they're going two days before, which is in 5 days. But they won't let any of us go, said it'll be too dangerous" explained Ginny as they walked towards the house.

"How are they going to get him? Since we don't know if Voldemort has taken over the Ministry yet and he can't apparate" said Hermione, George had been telling her the problems with the Ministry through letters and when he picked her up and dropped her off. Her parents also knew since he had stayed to talk to them after telling them about the baby.

"Well mum and dad just told me before I came to get you that Fred, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, myself, dad, Hagrid and Mad-Eye are going to pick him up and fly to my aunts and then take a portkey here. So many people are going so as to protect Harry in case Voldemort has Death Eaters watching the house. Harry and everyone will be as safe as possible" George finished as they reached the Burrow, "Hey mum, dad. Hermione's here!" he called out. Mrs Weasley appeared from the living room.

"Oh hello Hermione. How are you? Have a good time at you parents' houses?" she asked as she gave Hermione a motherly hug, "my you're skinny, you need some food in you dear" she said as she bustled, all Hermione could think as Mrs Weasley went into the kitchen was **_'I won't be skinny for long', _**"So how are you dear?" repeated Mrs Weasley

"I'm OK...glad to be back here, it's more home than my parents' new homes" said Hermione sitting down at the table, Mrs Weasley put some soup in front of her and Hermione ate it as George sat down beside her, "So where's Ron?"

"He's probably still in bed. He's such a lazy pig" said Ginny as she sat across from Hermione. They three sat talking for a while as Mrs Weasley went around the house doing washing and knitting etc. Ron finally appeared after Bill, Fleur, Fred, and Angelina came down and talked to them for a while. Once Ron appeared he gave Hermione a rather awkward hug in front of everyone.

"Hermione!" he said as he looked at her, "glad to see you" he smiled

"Good to see you too Ron. How's your summer been?" asked Hermione

"It's been the usual. Annoying with this lot" replied Ron pointing to the people behind him

"Like you haven't been annoying too Ron. 'When's Hermione coming', 'When's Harry coming?', Where's Pig?', 'Where's my broom?' 'Mum can I have more food?'" Ginny said in a moany voice mimicking Ron, "Seriously Ron, you get really annoying, I'm surprised Herry and 'Mione can stand you" she laughed

"Alright, alright that's enough" chuckled Bill, "Well I've got to go and see the Goblins at Gringotts, are you coming Fleur or do you want to stay?" he asked Fleur

"I theenk I will come" said Fleur standing up and following Bill. For the rest of the day Hermione, George, Ron and Ginny talked in the garden as Fred and Angelina went to work in the joke shop

"How come you aren't working in the shop today George?" asked Ron

"Well I thought I would stay with you guys today and stay with Hermione since I've not seen her either. So you're all stuck with me for the day" George smiled, none of the Weasley's or fiance's of the Weasley's knew that George had been going to pick Hermione up and take her to her mum's and then her dad's since it would raise questions about why she couldn't do it herself considering she passed her Apparation exam. The day went by fairly quickly, Bill and Fleur didn't come home for dinner, they decided to go home straight after work and Fred and Angelina were still working when everyone ate dinner. After dinner everyone stayed up to listen to the radio and talk to everyone. As the hours went by Ron, and Ginny went to bed and Mr and Mrs Weasley were about to go before Hermione and George stopped them

"Mum, Dad we wanted to tell you something before you left. We couldn't tell you earlier because it's private" said George

"Alright dear, but be quick we're both quite tired" said Mrs Weasley, as she said this Mr Weasley put a silencing charm on the stairs and the the door leading to the kitchen

"There, now no one will hear you. This is as private as you're going to get. Now what did you want to tell us?" he asked

"Well Mr and Mrs Weasley, I love your son very much and I feel like you're all my second family, my true family and..." started Hermione, but she didn't know how to continue

"Yes I love love Hermione very much, and well love is the strongest thing in this war as Dumbledore said and a lot of our love will be directed at each other and our child" said George putting his hand on Hermione's stomach. Mr and Mrs Weasley just stared at George and Hermione blankly

"I don't understand..." said Mrs Weasley slowly, not really meaning that she didn't understand but that she didn't want to believe it

"Well mum, dad, looks like your first grandchild is on the way and Bill and Fred are not the parents" said George happily, he was quite excited about being the first Weasley to have a kid since he wasn't the first getting married.

"Well son, congratulations but this is all unexpected. You weren't planning this were you?" asked Mr Weasley

"Of course it wasn't Arthur, they wouldn't want to have a child if they aren't married or while Hermione's still in school. Now what are your plans for yourselves and the baby" asked Mrs Weasley

"Well we were just going with the flow" said George before Hermione could say anything. Hermione slapped his arm gently, "Ow"

"No we aren't just going with the flow. I thought about it while at my mum's and then at my dad's. I'm going to stay at school, and try and continue without any special treatment, so that involves no one knowing. Please don't tell anyone" asked Hermione

"It is your decision, if you don't want us to tell anyone then we will respect your wishes" said Mr Weasley

"Thank you" said Hermione, "I do realize I'm going to have a hard time with finishing school since the baby is due in October, but I'm still going to work hard and get my NEWTS. I don't know what could happen but no matter what I will love my child, your grandchild" explained Hermione

"Yeah mum, dad, no matter what happens Hermione and I are in love and we will get married but we didn't want to get married now because when the baby is born people will just make the assumption that we got married because we're having a baby. We want to wait until after the baby is born, Hermione's done school, and maybe wait until after the war" explained George, "everyone's rushing into weddings because of the war but we have decided to wait until it's over, and also we don't want to steal Bill, Fleur, Fred. and Angelina's thunder, Bill and Fleur's was already stolen by Fred and Angelina but we don't want to be as cruel as them" smiled George. This however didn't make Mr or Mrs Weasley smile, Hermione gave a half one but stopped at the look of Mrs Weasley stiff form.

"Mrs Weasley are you OK?" she asked slowly

"She's fine Hermione, she's just shocked is all, as am I. I think it will take us a few days for it to sink in and for our thoughts to come together. You two should go off to bed. Night" said Mr Weasley. Hermione and George walked upstairs and went into George's room since Hermione shared with Ginny and Fred and Angelina stayed in Diagon Alley.

"So, I think they took that quite well" said George

"What? They both took it the same as my mum, my dad took it the best. Plus your parents are together so we're getting double the unhappiness and whatever else they feel when the found out. If they completely ignore us are look at us disappointingly then the other will get suspicious and work it out" said Hermione

"Don't worry Hermione, if mum was mad about this she would have forgotten about you and chased me round the house shooting curses at me. She will be happy with it and dad well he'll just be happy as long as mum's happy, if she's mad then he'll be mad, but not really. Dad more or less is happy with whatever we do but if mum's unhappy then he has to act unhappy" explained George, "We'll be fine 'Mione, everything will work out" he reassured her.

"I hope you're right Mr Weasley because if not then I will be quite mad at you" smiled Hermione

"Really my rain girl?" said George as he lunged on Hermione and tickled her, Hermione laughed loudly causing George to stop and put a silencing charm on the door before returning to the tickling session. Soon they were no longer tickling each other but kissing which led to removal of clothes.

"We can't do this can we?" asked George

"Why not? I'm already pregnant, not like I can get pregnant again. Plus I locked the door when we came in and you put a silencing charm on it" explained Hermione

"Well if Miss Smarty-pants is fine with it then why not?" said George before pushing Hermione back onto the bed and kissing her neck and then slowly going down to her chest and then her breasts where he kissed them gently then next to her navel and then lower. When he reached Hermione's pants he removed them and kissed and licked down there causing Hermione to moan deeply and arch her back and not be able to deal with the pleasure. She grabbed George's hair and pulled George, however didn't budge. After many minutes of Hermione's pleasure George stopped and Hermione put him through the same torture, she pushed him onto his back and said, "Now your turn" and she didn't kiss down to it but seductively licked his navel and removed his boxers. She gave him a very enjoyable blow job which caused him to groan and moan and pull Hermione's up. Since he was stronger than Hermione he managed to pull her up, he pushed her onto the bed and kissed her lips hard and passionately and he lifted her legs onto his waist and he slowly entered her. They rocked together and Hermione felt the happiest she had ever been with George, she was going to be a mother to his child and he had promised her that after the war that they would marry. She was finally happy with being Hermione.

* * *

(A/N: Ok that was an empty promise before...I can't get 2 chapters done in one day...I have too much shit to do..apply for a job then work at the job..do maths, art, and religion projects and get ready for Semi Formal...even if I was going to do tht I wldn't have been able to because I didn't get 20 reviews..oh wells..least I got some. Well everyone have a Happy Valentine's Day tomorrow and hope you like this chapter.) 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter and never will...sadly

If I have a number of spelling mistakes I am truly sorry as I have just finished going through an emotional half hour which involved unwillingly crying my eyes out...my hands are still shakey but soon they'll stop...thanks everyone for reading my story hope you've enjoyed what you've seen so far.

**Chapter 3 **

The next few days Hermione and George spent nights alone exploring each others love and during the day they talked to Ron and Ginny. Mr and Mrs Weasley had kept their promise so far by not telling anyone, but it seemed they had still not come to terms with it. Ron and Ginny had noticed that their parents weren't talking to Hermione and George as much recently.

"Why aren't mum and dad talking to you George? Mum normally complain about your career choice, or your hair, or something else you do" said Ron

"And mum normally asks you how you are every morning Hermione, and dad always asks you about muggle stuff. They haven't said a lot to you in the past 3 days" said Ginny

"How should we know? We're the ones not being spoken to...not like we can ask them why if they aren't saying anything to us can we?" said George, Ron and Ginny dropped it after that. For the rest of the day Mr and Mrs Weasley continued to not speak to Hermione or George but it wasn't because they were mad or angry, they were still thinking, they knew this because Mrs Weasley wasn't doing her usual angry face and crossed arms or death glares, but she looked dazed out all day even to Ron, Ginny and everyone else.

"Mum what's wrong?" asked Ron at dinner

"What? Oh nothing dear, eat your dinner" replied Mrs Weasley

"It's not nothing mum, you haven't said a word to us over the past few days" said Ginny, Mrs Weasley looked over at Mr Weasley and she sighed

"Your father and I have been a little preoccupied but tomorrow everything will be back to normal ok? And that reminds me, tomorrow morning your father, Moody, Hagrid, Bill, Fred, George, Tonks, Remus, Angelina, Fleur and I are going to go and get Harry. Ron, Ginny and Hermione you will be here until we get back, no Flooing to Diagon Alley, no going to the Muggle village. I don't want you to leave this house alright?" said Mrs Weasley sternly

"Ok Mrs Weasley. Do you mind if I excuse myself?" said Hermione, Mrs Weasley nodded. Hermione ran upstairs and into the bathroom, she began throwing up into the toilet

"You OK?" asked someone behind her, she looked behind and there was George

"Do I look OK George?" snapped Hermione, "My bloody morning sickness didn't come in the first month it decided to come on the 6th month for some bloody reason. I feel like shit" said Hermione hugging the toilet bowl. She then sat up, "'K think I'm done" she said sitting up, flushing the toilet and wiping her mouth.

"I'm sorry George, it's just I hate this pregnancy thing just now. All it's done is cause problems, I mean yeah I'll love the baby when it's born. But it has caused many problems, such as my mum being disappointed of me, your parents not talking to us, being disconnected with my friends, school will be effected, and I'm scared that if my friends found out they would stop talking to me" Hermione said sadly

"Hermione, everything will work out. Even if they stopped talking to both of us there's only four more months left, and once they all see our little baby all will be forgotten. I know that I'm not going through what you are, with the hormones and sickness and I won't be the one going into labour, but just seeing you upset makes me upset and just remember everything will be worth it for our little baby" said George putting one hand onto Hermione's growing belly and his other hand going onto her cheek, "I love you Hermione and always will and never forget I'll always be here for you" he whispered looking deep into her eyes

"I love you too George and don't ever leave me. I don't know what I would do if you ever did" said Hermione with tears falling down her cheeks

"Hermione I would never ever leave you. And if I am forced to leave against my will I will always return no matter what. I will find a way. If I am captured by Death Eaters and disarmed, I would fight them without it and leave and come back to you. No matter what Hermione I will return to you, I don't want you to forget that" said George placing a gentle kiss on Hermione's lips, "now come on the others will want to know where we got to" George said smiling before turning around and leading Hermione back downstairs.

When they got back downstairs Mr and Mrs Weasley were the only ones left at the table. Hermione and George glanced at one another before they both sat down to finish their dinner.

"Hermione, George?" began Mr Weasley, both looked up at him after taking a quick look at each other, "the others are outside, we put a silencing charm around the room and a charm to tell us if anyone comes close to the house. We are free to talk without being overheard" he explained

"Yeah, well we have been for a few days, but you both just ignored us when we tried to talk to you about it" said George

"I know son, but your mother and I were given a lot to think about" answered Mr Weasley

"You've got a lot to think about?" said George loudly, "We're the parents, no matter what you say we're keeping the baby and raising it. We just wanted to know what you thought, we didn't ever need your permission. Hermione's the one that's pregnant, not even I know how she's feeling so you have no right to say you have a lot to think about." George told them.

"George calm down please. It's OK, they did have to think just like my parents but please it's not helping by yelling at them" said Hermione placing her hand on George's and stroking it. George began to calm down again

"George, I know what Hermione is dealing with quite well. I had seven children and I know perfectly well how she is feeling" said Mrs Weasley, "The reason we were thinking is not because we do not approve of this or are unhappy with the situation, we are more than happy, but we were just thinking of the babies future and you futures. We are delighted you are starting a family, and we are very, very happy that it's Hermione you're starting it with"

"And we were just going to suggest that maybe Hermione you don't go to school this year and stay here where we can help you along, and you can graduate with Ginny after the baby is born" said Mr Weasley

"That's really nice of you Mr and Mrs Weasley, but it just doesn't seem right, me not going to school. Plus it would lead to questions and I don't want Ginny, Harry, Ron or my classmates to find out until I'm ready" said Hermione

"We understand. Now for several reasons we have decided that George you will not be coming to get Harry tomorrow"said Mrs Weasley

"What? Why?" said George obviously upset he couldn't go and help rescue Harry from the Dursley's

"George, I'm having a hard enough letting Bill, Fred, Angelina and Fleur go, because if something happens to any of them I could lose a son or a future daughter. You are not going because if I lose you then I will be distraught, as will Hermione and that child will not grow up without a father" said Mrs Weasley

"Mum, you're making this sound like Death Eater and Voldemort himself will be there. Nothing will happen. I want to help, I can't just sit here and wait for you to return. I have to go, you can't leave me cooped up here" said George

"George, you're not the only one who has to wait. Ginny, Ron and Hermione have to wait" said Mrs Weasley, and she went to look at Hermione but she was gone, "Where's Hermione" George looked too and noticed that indeed Hermione was gone. George went up to her room to see if she was there but she wasn't, Mr and Mrs Weasley looked around the house and when they couldn't find her they became very worried. George ran out to Ron, and Ginny and found she wasn't there either, they did however tell him that they saw her head out to the lake. George ran round and saw Hermione sitting at the edge of the lake looking down. He didn't approach her straight away because he noticed her eyes were red and tears were running down her cheeks as she looked at her reflection. Unsure what to do, George slowly walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hermione..?" he asked slowly

"Oh hi George" she said without looking at him but wiping her tears away

"What's the matter?" he really wanted to put his arms around her but he wasn't sure if she would let him.

"Oh nothing George. Just hormones is all, they're going everywhere don't know what to feel" said Hermione laughing but George could see the laugh was not reaching her eyes and it wasn't her usual happy laugh.

"Hermione I know there's something wrong you can tell me" he said, "I love you and I hate seeing you like this" Hermione looked up and sighed

"I know this will seem really, really, really selfish of me but I can't help what I feel," she began, George nodded in agreement, "Well I know you want to help rescue Harry from the Dursley's with your family. I would love to but since I'm pregnant and Mrs Weasley disapproves I have accepted that I can't help, but-" she started but couldn't continue she began crying again and was sobbing

"Sssh Hermione it's alright I'll be alright nothing will happen to me" he said rubbing her back and pulling her into a hug

"It's not just that George, it's that if something does happen to you then I might lose you on our one year anniversary!" she said between sobs. George had stopped rubbing her back and pulled her back so he could look into her face, "You're not the only one who would be waiting for answers to see if they were all alright. I will be waiting for my best friend, my boyfriend also father of my child, my child's grandparents and uncles! George Weasley if you want to go then fine, but you will be leaving your brother and sister waiting for their whole family and me waiting for my future family and you tell your parents that you can't be left cooped up here then fine" said Hermione hotly, she stood up and walked to the Burrow fence and walked out before Apparating somewhere. George was still staring transfixed at where Hermione had been sitting before he realized she was gone.

George ran in and told his parents, while telling Ginny and Ron on the way, that Hermione had Apparated and he didn't know where. Mrs Weasley told the others to go look for her at her parents' house(Mr Weasley Apparated Ron and Ginny with him as neither had their license) while she talked to George. She asked him what happened and George told her everything Hermione said. Once finished Mrs Weasley gave him an angry glare before telling him to go check her dads house while she checked Diagon Alley. George discovered that Hermione was not at her dads, since he didn't want to alarm Mr Granger he didn't enter the house without making him self invisible. He checked all over the house and came up empty, he then went to Mrs Granger's house and found his dad and brother and sister watching a very hysterical Mrs Granger anxiously

"You didn't actually tell her that Hermione disappeared did you?!?" he asked angrily

"We weren't going to but Ron blurted it out! He stupidly asked her if he'd seen Hermione and when she replied with no he told her that she Apparated and that we had no idea where. She'd been like this for ten minutes, dad didn't want to leave her in case she hurt herself and we don't have her fireplace connected to the Floo Network" explained Ginny, George gave Ron a very angry glare before going over to Mrs Granger

"Oh George! Where is my baby? She isn't well enough to go anywhere, isn't that why you took her to and from the Burrow, here and her fathers?" she asked, she was so upset that she had forgotten to keep quiet about Hermione's pregnancy around Ron and Ginny.

"Don't worry Mrs Granger, she's just been emotional and took something very personal and Apparated. We will find her I promise, she's very smart and knows where not to go and who to look out for. You can help though, even if you can't do magic" said George

"What can I do?" she asked immediately calming down

"When Hermione was younger did she ever run away?" asked George, Mrs Granger looked at him as though he was crazy

"Of course not! She was a wonderful child, that did everything that we told her, she would never run away and make us worried like that" she said

"Alright then, was there anywhere she liked to go if she was upset? Wanted some time to herself?" he asked

"Umm, she loved to go to the library. It's in town, we would drive there every Saturday and sometimes if she had a bad day at school she would go there afterwards. Somewhere we always knew to go if she hadn't come home from school" replied Mrs Granger. George looked behind him at his father and signalled him to go check there. Mr Weasley went with Ron and Ginny leaving George with Hermione's distraught mother

"OK one last question, when she mentioned the wizarding world where did she mention specifically other than Hogwarts and the Burrow?" he asked hoping to get another place Hermione would be

"She liked to mention the wonderful bookshop in Diagon Alley, but that's it really. She mentioned places in Hogsmeade from stories. Such as the Shrieking Shack, Madame Puddyfute's was not a place you were going to take her on a date. She liked to mention your shop in Diagon Alley and how you had gotten one in Hogsmeade, how you spent Valentine's Day there-" but she stopped mentioning places when she saw the expression on George's face, "Did I give you an idea George?"

"Yes I think you did. Thank you Mrs Granger. If none of those ideas work out then I shall return and if I find her I will still return to inform you so you don't get too worried. I'll bring her with me too. Please don't mention this to your husband please since when I checked his house I did not make myself visible" said George, Mrs Granger nodded her head in understanding

"Please find my daughter. I can't begin to explain how my life would be without her. Even if she isn't my daughter in flesh and blood, she is still my daughter at heart. Find her or I will hurt you, because I have good reason to believe you're the one that made her go in the first place. I swore to you, and I'm guessing her father too, that if you hurt her you would have us to answer to" she threatened

"Mrs Granger, if I discover it was me that hurt her you will have no need to hurt me as I will already have tortured myself. I can't imagine a life without your daughter and if I hurt her then I would not deserve her forgiveness, hell I don't even deserve to be her boyfriend in the first place. Now I'm going to go look in those places. I'll be back as soon as I can" said George before stepping back and Apparating out of the house.

When George reappeared, he had reappeared in his shop in Hogsmeade. It was all closed up, but since he and Fred owned the place they could Apparate inside it. As soon as he appeared he ran straight for the stairs. He ran up and opened the door, as soon as he entered he knew Hermione was here. He couldn't see her, but he just knew she was here, he could feel it. he ran into his room but didn't see her on the bed he looked all around his room and there she was. Like a glowing angel, Hermione sat on the window-sill looking out.

"Hello George" she said happily

"Hermione!" he shouted running over to her, she had stood up and was watching him, "Hermione you do not know how worried I have been!" he said hugging her and kissing her all over

"George!" she squeeled, laughing as George kissed her neck where she was tickly, "I'm here calm down"

"How could you leave us all so worried. Mum, Dad, Ron and Ginny are looking all over the wizarding world for you! Your mum is also in hysterics!" he said suddenly with a not so happy look, but his eyes were still shining with happiness.

"I'm sorry, but I was overly upset. They were right about pregnancy toying with your emotions. I was upset but being pregnant made my feeling multiply by a hundred or something," said Hermione, but then she looked stricken, "Wait, What!? My mum's in hysterics? How did she get involved?!"

"It was Ron's fault. Dad took him and Ginny to look at your mum's to see if you were there while I looked at your dad's. I didn't let myself be seen so as not to upset him. But Ron blurted out that we couldn't find you. This made your mum go ballistic. I calmed her down tho, we should tell the others that I found you and go tell your mum too" said George

"Alright. How did you know I was here George?" she asked

"I don't know. I was just asking your mum to tell me places you used to as a child when you were upset, she mentioned a Library she would always find you in. Dad went there with Ron and Ginny. Then she was talking about Hogsmeade and my shop and how you would talk about them. Once she mentioned Hogsmeade I sort of zoned out and remembered our Valentine's Day and how that day brought us this," he said placing his hand on her stomach, "I didn't hear another word your mum said, then she stopped, because she saw in my eyes that I knew where you were. She then proceeded to tell me that if I was the one that made you so upset to leave like that then she would hurt me" chuckled George

"Oh mum's scary like that" said Hermione sarcastically, "Once again George, I want to apologize for worrying you all. I was upset and I just came here, I didn't even think. I also stayed to see if you could think of this as a place I would come. You did George! Which means we think alike" laughed Hermione

"I love it when you laugh" said George before giving Hermione a very deep, passionate kiss.

Ten minutes later Hermione and George appeared at Mrs Granger's house in front of her mum, Mr Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Fred and Mrs Weasley

"Hermione!" they all shouted as one. They were surrounded within seconds and they spent the next few hours trying to caml Hermione's mum down and explain what had happened, without mentioning the pregnancy-which made it very difficult to explain. Once they returned home, George informed his parents that he would not be accompenying them to collect Harry. He would be staying with Hermione, Ron and Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley were very proud of George for making the decision. Ron had become very distant with Hermione, who was afraid he had grown suspicious of something further going on for Hermione's disappearance and George's decision to stay behind, however he did not voice this aloud in case of a conflist between him, his friend and his family.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters they are however by the wonderful creative awesome J.K Rowling!!! D

Chapter 4

The next day Hermione, George, Ron and Ginny woke up to an empty house. Mrs Weasley left a note saying that they were going to be a while considering that they had to convince the Dursley's to move, as Harry had been unable to, also they had to be sure of getting out safely and waiting for signals. She also said that they had to make their own lunch and dinner, as they probably wouldn't be back until late. Ron was upset about the food situation as none of them could cook like Mrs Weasley.

"I'll cook" said Hermione, this caused Ron to burst out laughing

"_You_ cook?" he asked before laughing again. Hermione looked at him angrily but then didn't want to over react because of her hormones, so she just used a silencing charm to shut Ron up, since now she was of age to use magic, as was Ron but he didn't have his wand.

"Yes _I_ will cook, Ronald. I may not be as good as your mum, but I can cook. I took a cooking class in school before I came to Hogwarts. I can't do it with magic but I can do it manually. For lunch however, you can have a fry up, you can do that for yourself. For dinner we will have roast beef and potatoes. Deal with it and go do something that does not involve laughing at me, or getting in my way" Hermione said calmly before taking the silencing charm off Ron and kicking him out of the kitchen. George and Ginny stayed there for a while, helping Hermione start dinner since it could let the preparing be finished before going to do something fun.

For the rest of the day Ron decided to stay in his room. No one knew what he was doing, but he only came out to eat when Hermione called out dinner. When he arrived down, he gave the roast beef and potatoes a reproachful look before eating it. He didn't say anything to anybody and didn't even compliment on the food or thank Hermione. George seemed to think Hermione left the silencing charm on him permanently and thanked her profusely.

At around eight, they all heard noises from downstairs, they all ran down and saw Mr and Mrs Weasley carrying someone invisible in. Hermione and Ginny were the first down, and when they were in the living room they saw the damage of what happened to their friends and family. Fred had a cut on his cheek which was issuing blood, Tonks was holding an ice pack to her head while sporting dust and blood on her robes, hands and face, Mr and Mrs Weasley had their own injuries including what seemed to be a sprained ankle for Mr Weasley and a bust shoulder for Mrs Weasley, however none of them were concentrating on themselves, but upon the couch where Mr and Mrs Weasley laid the invisible person. They removed the invisibility cloak and there lay Harry unconscious. Ginny landed on the ground beside him and tears ran down her face as she held his hand.

"He-he's n-not dead is h-he?" she asked through her tears

"He was hit by a curse. Nothing serious, but we couldn't help him while on the run. We can fix him up right here and he'll be as good as new" answered Mr Weasley

"We were attacked by Death Eaters," Fred said as he saw George's questioning looks, "They were waiting for us, they knew we were going to rescue Harry before his birthday and his protection bonds ended. But he saw that they ended as soon as we convinced the Dursley's to leave, once they left the house and didn't call it home anymore, You-Know-Who attacked them and killed his aunt and uncle, he left Dudley strangely. Dudley is at St. Mungos but he isn't himself. Anyways once they killed Mr and Mrs Dursley the Death Eaters surrounded the house and caught us by surprise. Although Harry was still packing his trunk and he quickly pulled his invisibility cloak over himself. I don't know the rest though..." explained Fred

"Harry managed to get out and grabbed hold of me before I Apparated. None of the Death Eaters could summon his cloak for some reason though. But before we left..." said Remus slowly, before looking at his new wife, "Mad-Eye was with us, he was hit by the killing curse. I'm sorry but Mad-Eye Moody is dead" as he said this Tonks went into tears, she had been the closest to him, as he had trained her to become an Auror, "I'm sorry Tonks I know you cared very much about him" he comforted her

"What curse hit Harry?" asked Mrs Weasley

"I'm not sure, there was so much yelling and so many curses being thrown everywhere. I do know however, that it was a curse with a purple light" said Remus

"Purple..?" asked Hermione slowly

"Yes, it was purple and it hit Harry in the back as he grabbed me, it had been aimed at me since they didn't know Harry was there" Remus told Hermione

"I don't know what curse it was, but the curse I was hit with at the Ministry was purple. Madame Pomfrey gave me many potions for it. He should be conscious by tomorrow if we get the correct potions" explained Hermione. Once she had said this everyone shuffled around, Remus and Tonks went to the fireplace to Floo to the school, and all the others went to inspecting each others injuries. While everyone did this, Hermione and Ginny stayed sitting beside Harry, with tears falling down both their cheeks. Ginny had calmed down now, since she knew Harry was alive. George was standing beside Hermione with her arms around her shoulders, while Ron sat to the side.

With the news of Mr and Mrs Dursley's, and Mad-Eye Moody's death, they all made a toast to Mad-Eye with their Firewhisky, while Hermione made a silent one to the Dursley's. Even though they treated Harry badly, and made his life hell, they still took him in and protected him from Voldemort, even if Vernon Dursley wasn't in on it, Petunia still cared about her nephew and sister deep down and that's why she took Voldemort's return with difficulty according to Harry. Voldemort had killed her sister and ruined her nephew's life and ended hers and her husbands, leaving Dudley like Harry.

Remus and Tonks returned some time later with Madame Pomfrey and all the appropriate potions. Hagrid who had been hiding out back, outside came in and carried Harry up to his room. He had not come in because he was afraid Harry was really dead and he did not want to see his favourite student and friend dead and lifeless. Once informed of Harry's condition and the fact that Harry was really alive, he happily came in and carried Harry upstairs. That night Hermione slept in her own bed in Ginny's room, Fred was back and was staying in his room with George. George had argued that it wouldn't matter because Angelina would be sleeping in Fred's bed with him and that they wouldn't care if Hermione was in there also. Hermione wasn't just staying out because Fred and Angelina were there, but because she wanted to be alone. She thought she had lost her best friend, and she was still in shock.

* * *

The next day everyone was awake by midday, that is excluding Harry. Only Fred and Angelina stayed after the rescue of Harry, the other Order members and helpers left before everyone went to bed. At around dinner time harry finally awoke, he complained of a sore stomach and head but that was it. Ginny sat with him all day, even before he woke up and afterwards. Hermione saw a repeat of what happened when Malfoy attacked Harry in Hogsmeade and Ginny staying by his side the whole time. Hermione and George were talking once again, as the shock died down after sleep for Hermione. She didn't inform George of her feelings and just continued on as normal. 

Two days after Harry's return was his seventeenth birthday, they all had a wonderful party including all the Order members, the Weasley's and Hermione. Harry had been tempted to maybe invite some people from school, considering he never talked to them outside of school and he wanted to start. The people he was thinking of asking were Neville and Neville. Mr and Mrs Weasley knew that Harry really wanted to invite them but they had to be safe, and the safest to be was to not invite anyone outside the Order into the Burrow grounds. They explained this to Harry, he understood but it didn't stop his disappointment. As the weeks then months went by Harry was getting stronger and better, everyone visited him every day during lunch and dinner and the week before school was to start again Harry was able to get out of bed and join them at the table for dinner. Not only had Harry been getting better, but Hermione was getting bigger and it was getting more and more difficult to hide.

Fleur and Bill got married and had a quiet ceremony including Fleur's closest family members and Bill's closest family and second family(Hermione and Harry). Once married Bill and Fleur left for their new home in the country where they were remote and had many wards and protections around it incase The Burrow or any of them came under attack they could go to Shell Cottage, which had more protection than Grimmauld Place, according to Bill, but he couldn't hold Order meetings there as Grimmauld Place did, as it was much too small. At the wedding Harry noticed how beautiful Ginny was and wished he could ask her to dance, but he didn't want other people to notice their love for one another. Harry cared too much about her for her to be in such danger.

The night after the wedding, the Weasley family, minus Percy, Bill and the newly added member Fleur Weasley, and Harry and Hermione were eating dinner when Hermione felt quite a surprise. The baby had kicked and caused her to jump up and sub consciously put her hand on her stomach. Some stared at her in curiosity and some in confusion.

"Sorry, may I be excused? I don't feel too well" lied Hermione, moving her hands onto her stomach so that they looked like she was holding it because she was sick. No one gave her a second glance after that and she ran to her room. Minutes after she had entered her room, George wasn't far behind

"Hermione! What's wrong?" he asked urgently

"Nothings wrong George. Your baby just decided to play football for the first time ever while I was eating" said Hermione rubbing her protruding belly.

"What? He- I mean she- I mean our baby kicked for the first time?" he asked astonished, Hermione nodded her head and stood up. She walked over to George and placed his hand on her stomach, and George's face lit up. George could feel his baby moving and kicking.

"Well I can definitely tell that our child will be one hell of a football player" said Hermione, laughing at George's confused expression, "Muggle sport. Dean Thomas talked about it all the time...? Team runs around kicking a ball trying to kick it into a goal?" said Hermione smiling

"Ah yeah. I remember Dean trying to explain that to me once. I gave up after running and kicking" said George also smiling, "Well I guess our kid can be a football player and Quidditch player"

* * *

The week went by so fast and by the time they knew it, Hermione was returning to Hogwarts. She hadn't taken this separation as well as normal. With her hormones on the fritz and her dependence on George, she didn't think she was going to be able to cope with school and being pregnant. Before she went downstairs, Hermione cried into George's shoulder and let all her feelings go. 

"Hermione listen to me!" said George taking Hermione by the shoulders and bending down to look right into her eyes, "You will not fail school, you will not lose your friends, and you do not NEED me. You can do this, it's only for three more months and then Dumbledore will be sending you back here to have the baby and then we can both live in Hogwarts together so that you can concentrate on your school work while I look after the baby" said George, "Hermione calm down. Do not worry. Right now you should just think about school, and writing me a letter everyday" smiled George. Hermione calmed down and wiped away her tears before going downstairs, and once down she climbed into the Ministry car with Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Mr and Mrs Weasley. Ron was confused as to why they needed the cars, as Hermione could Apparate now, so she should have taken one of them in side-along Apparation and Mr or Mrs Weasley could have taken the other. Mr Weasley, who of course knew of the pregnancy and its effect on the baby explained to Ron that they didn't want to split up as Hermione had only been doing it a few months and had never done side-along Apparation, so she could end up somewhere different and then he asked Ron to explain how the trunks would get to the train. Of course Ron had no answer to this and kept quiet as they climbed into the cars.

Once at the station, they all said good bye to Mr and Mrs Weasley and boarded the train. The journey was not very eventful, however Hermione did ask Harry why he had decided to come to Hogwarts this year, considering he had decided to go look for Hocruxes. Harry explained that Professor McGonagall visited him one day while he was still not well enough to walk around the house.

"So how did she convince you Harry?" she asked as Ron was asleep on the couch and Neville was out finding Trevor with Luna, and Ginny was with her year for the first half of the train journey.

"When she came and visited she told me that there was a portrait of Dumbledore in the school that I could talk to. With him he could help me with my mission, and that by going off and missing school I wouldn't be able to talk to Dumbledore and learn more about the Hocruxes. However, she did say that I can't see him until after Christmas, I'm not sure why but that's all she said" explained Harry

"So...because there's a portrait of Dumbledore in the school that you cant talk to that's why you decided to stay?" asked a confused Hermione. She knew that Harry was adamant about going in search of the Hocruxes so he could defeat Voldemort once and for all, but McGonagall had convinced him to stay. She just didn't understand

"That's not it. She asked me if I could just go back to school so as to learn more about what I was going after. I told her I couldn't stay, even if Dumbledore was there to talk to, but she made me a promise. Hermione I know I was so motivated to go and do this, but she had tears in her eyes, McGonagall was _crying_. I had to hear her out. She told me that if I heard any suspicious rumors or saw something in the _Prophet _or had a feeling, not just in my scar, but one of those bad feelings that you feel like something bad will happen or a suspicious feeling, then I could leave the school and complete my mission as I see fit" explained Harry

"Well Harry I think that is the very mature thing to do, because here you are surrounded by people that support you and would die for you and the Light side of this war" said Hermione, she had completely forgotten that Harry wasn't planning on returning, she was so hyped up on her pregnancy and had forgotten everything that happened after she told George about the pregnancy because she was so happy that he didn't leave her. Plus she wouldn't have been able to go anymore anyways, since she was due to have a baby in three months. She still had to find a way to tell Harry, Ron and Ginny about it. All the teachers at school know, since Hermione had to inform McGonagall before summer holidays began so she could inform then teachers and they could all support her in her classes and in case of any problems then Madame Pomfrey could find a solution.

* * *

Not long after Hermione and Harry's conversation they arrived at the school. In the Great Hall they enjoyed a great feast, and Harry was reasonably happy about school this year, was that he wouldn't have Malfoy or Snape to deal with, considering they both fled. He did however, add them to his list. So far he had, 

**_#1- VOLDEMORT!!!  
#2-Severus Snape  
#3- Draco Malfoy  
#4- Bellatrix Lestrage  
#5- Wormtail  
#6-Lucius Malfoy  
#7- All Death Eaters_**

**_Note- Never trust a Ministry Official or Minister for Magic. All power hungry bastards_**

After the feast, Hermione headed up to her new dorm, she had forgotten to tell Harry and Ron that she had been named Head Girl, and told them when she went in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor Common Rooms. She was so tired that she didn't even wait up to see who the Head Boy was. She stayed up an extra twenty minutes so as to write George a letter informing her of her safe return to Hogwarts and her new dorm, and that no problems arose with the baby. She was getting quite big and none of her class mates noticed, she could understand Ginny, Harry and Ron to a certain degree since they had seen her all summer and not noticed the slow growth of her belly, but none of her fellow Gryffindor's had seen her all summer and still none had noticed her stomach was larger and rounder. As long as rumors didn't spread Hermione was content.

* * *

A/N: I forgot to add a note to my last chapter..well here's chapter 3 and 4..both added on the same day lol..one at 3:30 am and one at 11:50 pm. Well Hermione's back at school, Harry's rescued from the Dursley's..he's not after the Hocruxes! OMG I know!!!! EEK lol...but they aren't forgotten..they are essential to Voldemort's destruction or in my story does Voldemort win?!?!!? Dun Dun Dun!!! lol  
Well hope you enjoyed..this chapter doesn't have a lot of dialogue in it..so if you are into the dialoge thing..then sorry but your probs won't like this chapter much..but don't worry..dialogue is starting again next chapter..I have the next 10 all planned and written out lol..i prefer to write on paper rather than the computer..well hope you enjoyed..R&R  



	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They are all J.K Rowling's creation

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Hermione woke up and remembered that she was once again at Hogwarts. She missed George, and the tears in her eyes showed it.

"Damn hormones. I never cried last year" complained Hermione standing up and getting into her school robes. Mrs Weasley kindly bought her new robes in Diagon Alley, while she was getting everyone's books and school materials. These robes were larger and were able to cover her growing stomach, so she didn't look pregnant. Once dressed, Hermione noticed the time; it was 6 a.m. It was too early to go get breakfast and she had no homework to do. So she opted for walking to the Hospital Wing. She had promised Mrs Weasley, George and Professor McGonagall that she would go see Madame Pomfrey as soon as possible to make sure the baby was healthy.

The twenty minute walk to the Hospital Wing was a quiet and peaceful one, Hermione could feel the baby moving around and was sure it had just woken up.

"Good morning little one" she whispered as she rubbed her stomach. Upon arriving to the Wing she noticed Madame Pomfrey was awake and sitting at her desk. Hermione walked in before greeting her a good morning

"Oh hello, Hermione. I'm sure you're here to let me have a look at your baby?" she asked, Hermione nodded her head, "Alright come on over here and I'll take a look" Hermione sat on the bed while Madame Pomfrey used a few spells and potions. Hermione noticed that she had a small smile on her face and looked quiet happy

"Everything OK I take it?" she asked slowly

"Everything is wonderful. I can tell you at this moment if you would like, the sex of the baby and something you might care to know" replied the hospital maiden

"No that's OK. George and I don't want to know. All we want to know is that our child is healthy" Hermione told Madame Pomfrey

"OK then, well you have don't have to worry about your child being unhealthy. You are healthy also. Now off you go to breakfast, it's about to start" Hermione jumped up, thanked Madame Pomfrey and walked out.

* * *

At breakfast Hermione talked to Harry and Ron and told them that she didn't know who the Head Boy was and about their new classes. What made it difficult for Hermione was that she was in Potions, but her teachers and Mr and Mrs Weasley informed her that the fumes from the class wouldn't help her or the baby. She was planning on continuing it and to help out Professor McGonagall had given her a special potion to drink before the class so that the fumes wouldn't affect her as much. Also Professor Slughorn had a spell to shield the fumes from reaching her. 

The weeks went by and everyday Hermione received a letter from George, to which she replied, and everyday there was news of a new attack. Harry was furious that he wasn't out there trying to stop it. But Hermione had convinced him not to leave yet.

"Harry, I know you want to go out there and help. I want to as well. But Harry you don't even know where any of the Hocruxes are. Even if you go out there, you can't help. You could be captured or something worse and that won't help anyone. At least try and wait until you can speak to Dumbledore, or have a suspicion as to where a Hocrux could be" said Hermione. Harry had decided to wait for a little while longer, and thanked Hermione for the advice. Two months had gone by before Hermione had realized it, it was two days before Halloween. She still hadn't told anyone about her pregnancy and still no one had noticed.

One day after dinner, Hermione was sitting in her usual corner finishing her Charms essay, when Ginny came running over.

"Hermione? Can you help me?" she asked

"Sure Ginny what is it?" Hermione asked putting her quill down and looking her friend in the eyes

"Seamus just asked me out, He said that Dean told him to go for it, but I don't like him that way but I don't want to hurt his feelings.How can I say no without doing that?" she asked quietly so no one but Hermione could hear.

"Oh. Just tell him the truth, tell him you don't feel that way about him anymore, and that you don't want to lead him on. Simple" replied Hermione

"Thanks a lot Herm-. Hermione? Hermione what's wrong?" asked a frightened Ginny, for Hermione had doubled over in pain

"I need Madame Pomfrey. NOW!" Hermione said loudly through her clenched teeth. Ginny jumped up and took Hermione's hand and led her to the Hospital Wing

When they reached the Wing, Hermione found Madame Pomfrey in her office and told her that Hermione needed her. Madame Pomfrey led Hermione to a bed and told Ginny to leave

"I am not leaving her!" Ginny replied stubbornly, still holding Hermione's hand, even though it caused her immense pain; Hermione was squeezing it very tightly

"Stop being so stubborn. Owl George Weasley and tell him to come to the school. Also you're parents and bring Professor McGonagall. Now!" Ginny ran out and did as Madame Pomfrey told her. When she had owled George and her parents, she met Harry and Ron on the way to find Professor McGonagall , she told them what happened. Once finished all three found the Headmistress.

"Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter, what ever can be the matter?" she asked as she looked at Ron and Harry leaning on the wall panting and Ginny looking at her through anxious eyes.

Madame Pomfrey has sent for you about Hermione" she replied through panting breaths. McGonagall practically flew to the Hospital Wing with Ginny, Harry and Ron tailing behind. When they reached the Wing, she stopped them from entering.

"I'm sorry you three but you cannot come in" she said

"But why? What's wrong with her? She's out best friend" yelled Ron

"Mr Weasley calm yourself. Hermione Granger is unwell and you can see her soon" with that the Headmistress closed the door. Harry Ginny and Ron waited outside and then Ron asked Ginny to tell him what happened again.

"I told you. I was asking Hermione for some help about something, she helped me and then she doubled over in pain. She then told me to take her here. I did and the whole time she held my hand she was holding on with a very tight grip. I thought she was going to break my hand, but I ignored it" explained Ginny

"Good thing you were there Ginny, or Hermione would have had to come here by herself and then none of us would have known where she was" said Harry

"Yeah-"

"Ginny, what did you need help with?" interrupted Ron

"None of your business, and how will that help 'Mione?" asked Ginny impatiently

"I don't know. Just curious" he said shrugging his shoulders

"I am not telling you Ron" she snapped. Just then McGonagall came out

"How is she?" Harry, Ron and Ginny asked together

"She is fine. Now, I need to go and see if George Weasley has arrived yet" she said before starting to walk off

"Why does George need to come?" asked Ron

"You are telling me that you three don't know?" she asked, obviously surprised

"Know what?" asked Ron. McGonagall sighed

"Hermione Granger is pregnant, and she is now in labour"

* * *

A/N: Cliff hanger mwahahaha!!!

A/N: Just kidding lol

* * *

"What? yelled Ron, Harry and Ginny just stood there shocked

"You heard me, now I must go find George Weasley" said McGonagall before walking off

"Oh my god!!" Ginny squeeled

"I know, I mean how would-" said Ron

"I'm going to be an aunt! Oh my God! This is so exciting!" Ginny was jumping up and down until ten minutes later McGonagall returned with George beside her. Ginny ran over to her older brother and gave him a huge hug

"Congratulations! Why didn't you tell us?" yelled Ginny

"Thanks. I dunno, Hermione wanted to wait for the right time I guess. She's early, she isn't due until mid-November" said George, "I'm seriously surprised that none of you guessed or noticed, what with hyer rubbing her stomach and she got really big in the summer and onwards" he said before walking into the hospital wing.

"Go back to the Common Room you three. I shall call you back when the baby is born and Miss Granger wishes to see you" said McGonagall. The three reluctantly left, but not before McGonagall said, "Don't tell anyone OK? This is Hermione and George's special news. Either everyone will find out one way, or they will tell them"

* * *

Three hours later, McGonagall went up t the Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny, Harry and Ron were the only ones left but Ron and Ginny were arguing

"So what if Seamus asked me out?" she yelled

"You just shouldn't go out with him that's all! Is that what you were talking to Hermione about earlier?" he yelled back. Harry was sitting on the couch as though trying to ignore the fight, but holding something in.

"I can go out with whoever I want! And yes it was what I was talking to 'Mione about And to answer the question you're dying to ask, I am going to say yes!" she yelled angrily. Harry seemed upset, but it was then that he noticed McGonagall

"Ginny.." he said slowly to try and get noticed by the fighting siblings

"Are you going to go on Ron's side too?" she asked looking hurt

"No I-" he tried to say

"What? You're going on her side?" yelled Ron

"NO!" he yelled, "McGonagall's here" he said pointing to the Headmistress. Ginny and Ron looked over and noticed Harry was right

"Oh sorry Professor, sorry Harry" apologized Ginny

"Yeah sorry Professor, sorry mate" said Ron

"I came to inform you that the babies are healthy and so is Miss Granger, but for now she must rest" she said, before she was able to leave Harry asked a questions,

"Professor? Did you just say babies?"

"Yes. Miss Granger and Mr Weasley are the proud parents of twins"

* * *

A/N: well theres Chapter 5..wow I'm on a roll..3 in two days. Well I am stuck in my house because of the snow

Hope you liked it..please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Remember I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters they are owned by the wonderful, creative J.K Rowling!!

**Chapter 6**

"Oh my God! Twins!" screeched Ginny. She almost ran to the Hospital Wing but Harry held her back

"Miss Weasley, please. We do not want to wake up the rest of the Common Room. Miss Granger needs her sleep. She and Mr Weasley wish to see you after breakfast. I give you all permission to miss your first class. What do you have Miss Weasley?" asked McGonagall

"Ooh yay. Oh I have Herbology" said Ginny with a big smile

"Mr Weasley?"

"I have Potions with Harry" replied Ron, who seemed distracted

"OK, thank you and may I remind you not to tell anyone. If they ask, just don't answer as this is their news and they will tell people when they are ready. Alright?" asked the Professor

"Yes Professor" said Harry and Ginny

"Off to bed now" and with that McGonagall left, while the three of them went to their dorms and to sleep.

* * *

The next morning while Harry, Ron and Ginny were in the Great Hall lying of Hermione's where abouts, hermione and George were in the Hospital Wing 

"I can't believe it. I'm the father of two beautiful girls" said George stroking the cheeks of the two staring girls

"I know. They have your hair, she has your eyes" said Hermione looking at the one on her right

"Yeah but she has your eyes" he said picking up the one on the left

"What do you think we should name them?" asked Hermione

"I really like Hazel. I heard it being called out in Diagon Alley and I liked it. What do you think?" asked George

"I like it too. Hazel Weasley? I like it" said Hermione

"Then this will be Hazel, because she has her mum's beautiful hazel eyes which she has inherited" he said kissing Hermione on the cheek

"She looks like a Hazel I must admit" smiled Hermione, "I also like Selena"

"Sounds good. Hi Hazel, hi Selena" he said kissing them both on the head, "They seem happy about that" It was then that the Hospital Wing door opened and Ginny came running in, with Harry coming in behind. When Harry and Ginny were at the bed, Ron came in but he seemed hesitant.

"Awh they're so tiny, and cute and beautiful and adorable and-"

"Ginny take a breather," laughed Harry, "They are beautiful though. Everything Ginny said was true"

"I know. I would like to introduce you to Selena" said Hermione passing Selena to Ginny, "and Hazel" she said as George passed Hazel to Harry. For an hour Harry and Ginny held Hazel and Selena, while talking. Ron however, didn't say anything.

"So everyone's wondering where you are" said Harry nodding towards Hermione

"What did you tell them?" she asked

"We just said we weren't sure, but that you were probably in the Library" said Ginny. Madame Pomfrey then came out of her office

"Out, now. My patients need rest. Go to your classes" she said shooing Harry, Ginny and Ron out. Harry and Ginny were reluctant to leave, but Ron went as soon as he was asked.

* * *

The next day had been filled with suspicious questions from Gryffindor's about Hermione's absence. People had begun to go to the Hospital Wing for a peak of Hermione, if they assumed she was there. In response to this Madame Pomfrey put curtains around Hermione's bed and a silencing charm so as no one could hear the babies if they cried. This got everyone going, now they were positive she was there. 

The next day was Halloween, so everyone abandoned their attempts to fins out about Hermione as they were all excited for the Halloween Feast.

Halloween came, and Hermione and George were going to be attending the Feast, the first time either had left the Wing. McGonagall was going to announce them and the twins. As everyone headed down, Hermione fed Hazel and Selena. She had taken to giving them a pattern so as you could tell them apart when their eyes were shut. She personally could tell them apart, as could George, but Harry and Ginny had been having a hard time when they visited after dinner and lunch. Hazel wore stars, while Selena wore polka dots.

"You ready 'Mione?" asked George. The twins finished eating and fell asleep.

"Yeah. Here you take Hazel. Selena is restless, she might need fed again, or a nappie change"she said. Hermione had been relly tired over the past three days, from giving birth, and not having a full nights sleep since then because she had to feed the twins.

"Hermione you stay here and sleep while I take the twins" offered George

"That's sweet George, but I want to go. Come on let's go" she picked up Selena and they went downstairs

* * *

"Do you think they'll come?"asked Ginny settling into her seat 

"Yeah Hermione was looking forward to it" said Harry. Just as everyone sat, McGonagall stood up

"Now we have all been looking forward to this magnificent feast, but I will only delay it for a few moments" as she said this there was a lot of sighs and moans, "Yes I can see you are all dying from hunger" she smiled one of her rare smiles, "Anyways, I would like to announce four guest at the feast tonight. One who attends Hogwarts, one who has already graduated and two newcomers. Miss Granger and Mr Weasley" as she said this everyone looked around frantically but Hermione and George came through the door behind the staff table. A 4th year from Ravenclaw yelled, "Who are the other two guests?" McGonagall smiled another rare smile

"The two other guests? Why Hermione and George are holding them. Miss Hazel Weasley and Miss Selena Weasley" at this everyone gasped. All shocked, some girls were trying to stand on the benches to get a look at the babies, the boys all had their mouths hanging open and girls nearest Harry, Ginny and Ron hit them, annoyed they hadn't been told.

"Now the feast can begin" said McGonagall. As she said this food appeared and people began to eat. Hermione and George sat at the staff table beside one another in between McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, they were talking to professor McGonagall

"Now for classes Hermione, I have a few suggestions. You can go to them regularly and if you agree George can look after the twins. Another suggestion is you can miss classes this year to look after the little ones and then return with Miss Weasley and graduate with her. And my last suggestion is to study the books, we'll give you extra books that you can study and if you have any questions you can speak with any of your teachers. You don't have to answer now but take as much time as you need to think about it" she explained kindly

"Thank you Professor, but I already have an answer. I would like to just study the books. I know I should choose going to class, but at the moment I'm concentrating on my family first then school"

"Wonderful. As for sleeping arrangements" said McGonagall, "We think it best if we relieve you of your duty as Head Girl, as you already have enough on your hands, and we make you a dormitory of your own in the Gryffindor tower. George may stay if he wishes"

"Would that be OK Professor?" asked George

"I don't see why not. Much easier than Flooing in and out of the castle, and it's also safer" she said finishing her dinner, "Would you want your own dormitory?"

"Yes please Professor," said Hermione. Desserts started to appear but Hazel and Selena had both started becoming restless. Hermione decided to skip desserts, "I'll meet you in the Common Room. Don't worry, you just stay OK? Hermione took Hazel from George and walked to the Great Hall door. As she walked past, people turned around or stood up to get a closer look at her and the twins. Harry jumped up and ran to help Hermione

"Harry, I'm fine, just go eat your pudding" said Hermione

"Nah, I'm finished, and Ron's not talking much" he replied, Hermione saw him turn around and look at Ginny, she waved and Harry turned back round blushing. Hermione pretended not to notice.

All the way to Gryffindor Common Room Harry and Hermione said nothing. However, Hermione did have to hand Hazel over to Harry as Selena was being very restless and wriggly, making it difficult to hold both her and Hazel. Once through the portrait hole, Hermione sat down and started to feed Selena.

"So..Harry?" she asked

"Yeah?" he replied. He was looking down at Hazel, making funny faces to make her smile, even though they were only a few days old, Hazel didn't sleep much. She liked to be awake and look around and she had taken an immediate liking to Harry, Selena on the other hand, liked to sleep and eat, like any other normal few day old baby.

"I noticed as we left the Great Hall that you blushed when Ginny waved at you," she said, Harry looked up at her, "you like her don't you?"

"Don't tell anyone. Ron doesn't even know, she does though. I told her, and also said that I couldn't be with her under the circumstances, with a Dark Wizard and his minions after me, it was too dangerous. But Ron can't know, I'm not going to tell him. You didn't see his reaction when he found out that Seamus asked her out" explained Harry, "Anyway, it doesn't matter, she said yes to him. They're now a couple" he said before looking down at Hazel again

"She what? She said yes?" asked Hermione obviously surprised.

"Yeah, once she said yes to him yesterday they started snogging last night in the Commong Room. Only the Gryffindor's know, and it wasn't spread around the school because everyone was too busy working out where you were" Harry said, Hermione thought she could hear a hint of sadness in his voice. It was then that the portrait hole flew open and Hermione stopped feeding Selena, just as every girl in Gryffindor ran in, with George falling close behind

"Hermione! Oh they're soo cute!" they all squeeled. They started pushing each other, so they could get a better look at the babies, they were pushing so hard that they were coming close to falling on top of Hermione and Selena

"Protego!" shouted George, immediately all the girls were pushed back by an invisible shield, "I know they're cute, but they won't be if you flatten them. And if you do then I swear I will hunt you down and feed you to the giant squid" threatened George, upon hearing this threat all the girls stepped back. It was then that the Gryffindor boys came into the room. Ron was talking to Dean, with Ginny and Seamus closely behind, once Ron had seen Hermione and George he stopped talking altogether.

"Hey little brother, would you like a hold of one of your nieces, you haven't held them yet" offered George

"No thanks, sorry but I have homework to do, and then I'm going to bed. I'm really tired" with that Ron walked over to the corner and picked up his bag before going to the arm chairs to do his work. Harry then handed Hazel to George and was about to get his bag also, but then saw Ginny and Seamus kissing on the couch. He then turned around and walked up to his dorm.

"I need to talk to Ginny, can you hold Selena, she's finished eating" said Hermione placing Selena on George's left arm, while Hazel was on his right. She walked over to Ginny and Seamus, "Ginny can I talk to you?"

"Oh yeah sure," she said pulling apart from Seamus and looking up at Hermione, "What is it?"

"Over here" replied Hermione pointing to her studying table in the corner. Ginny stood up and followed Hermione. When they sat down, Hermione got straight to the point, "I thought you said you didn't like him?" nodding towards Seamus, who was now talking to Dean and George

"Nah, I didn't I just said yes to get at Ron, but I kinda like him now" replied Ginny

"I get it, Ginny but there's a problem. Harry told me you knew, but I guess you forgot in the heat of the argument. Harry likes you still, and he's getting upset seeing you with Seamus and he's too afraid of Ron. I think even with the threat of Voldemort and that, he's still wanting to be with you. I think he might want to take a risk while in school to be with you since Malfoy isn't here to tell his father"explained Hermione

"You mean he might want to ask me out? Even after what happened in his vision thing?" said Ginny, "I didn't think he really meant he liked me, I thought he just didn't want people to believe he liked me"

"Well he does like you" said Hermione, **_'This is quite funny, just like me and George two last year'_** she thought "I think you shouldthink about this Ginny. If you stay with Seamus then you can have a relationship with him and Harry will slowly break and no confrontation with Ron will rise. Break up with Seamus and wait for Harry, there's no certainty that he'll ask you out, and Ron might react badly to it" said Hermione, "I can't answer for you Ginny, but you just need to think about it yourself. Now, sorry Ginny, but I'm really tired and I'm going to go to bed" she said before standing up and walking over to George and both wen tup to their new dorm with the twins leaving Ginny behind thinking really hard.

* * *

The next few days were uneventful, unless you included Ginny breaking up with Seamus and Harry being in a very happy mood.

"So are you going to ask her out now?" asked George

"What? How do you know?" Harry asked looking at George before looking at Hermione suspiciously

"Simple, Ginny dates Seamus, Harry; ain't the happiest guy in the world, Ginny dumps Seamus, harry; really, really happy. It was pretty obvious Harry, so obvious that Ron hasn't caught on yet" explained George, "So are you?"

"I really want to but I just can't do it. I'm not the best at asking girls out. I mean the Yule Ball was awful. I asked Cho out but she went with Cedric and I didn't know who to go with. Then in fifth year when Cho and I did go out, look at that short relationship; crying all the time, yelling at me. I just can't ask her out, and then there's Ron" said Harry

"Look it's easy Harry, especially since it's Ginny who's liked you for I don't know how long. Just go up to her and ask her to Hogsmeade, the solution to Ron is to just ignore him, who cares?" said George

"I guess..." with that Harry stood up and walked out Hermione and George's dorm

"Arg! I can't stand this" yelled Hermione, "it's like you and me all over again. It's always Ron, we need to get them together without them realizing" said Hermione

"Ah we need to be sneaky and devilish" said George with an evil smile on his face, causing Hermione to start laughing, "We should lock them in a closet and make them give in to their urges" chuckled George

"No, George" said Hermione laughing, "It needs to be subtle. Ooh, what about on Christmas Day we put them under mistletoe?" asked Hermione

"Not as exciting as I would have hoped, but it might work" said George

* * *

A/N: Well next chapter done..hope you like it..this story won't be as long as my last story but..it will come to a conclusion and hopefully answer any questions you have..if u have any put them in the reviews so i can answer them..hope you like it R&R

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Do not own the Harry Potter clan. Thank JKR for that, she created all these fab people!

OK everyone...you better be glad I have this already written out on paper..coz I'm really depressed over a guy and this could have been a really depressing chapter..hope you like it...I'm so depressed I actually wanna stop writing a story about love..they all like each other back! This isn't realistic..guy doesn't find girl that quickly..you don't always have a crush on someone who likes you back (I like a guy just now that's my best friends brother and will never EVER like me back..so why do I bother? Because I can't help it...i bloody well get butterflies whenever i see him, talk to him, on msn with him...and then I can't sleep at night because he haunts my dreams..making me wish I lived in my dreams!!) I hate my life. Well sorry for rambling there

Hope you enjoy the story.

**Chapter 7**

By the time anyone realized, November had come and gone, and it was only one week until Christmas. Hazel and Selena were now one month old and Selena could stay awake longer. They could both hold their heads up so that Hazel was able to look around the room wherever she wanted. Harry hadn't even attempted to ask Ginny out yet and this caused Ginny to get very impatient

"Hermione you said he would ask me out"

"I didn't say that he would definitely ask you out. I said he would maybe ask you out because he likes you a lot and it killed him to see you with Seamus. Plus he's scared that Ron will be mad at him, and he's nervous about asking you out. Remember his past relationship with Cho and his trouble of finding a date to the Yule Ball" explained Hermione, "Look Ginny, George and I are working on a way to get you two to date without Ron getting mad. You just don't concentrate on it, go do some homework, or go see the twins. I need to read this so I can get another one before Christmas" said Hermione indicating the book in her hand.

Holidays began and since Hermione and George were staying at the castle, Mr and Mrs Weasley came by to see the twins for the first time. Mr Weasley couldn't get time off work and Mrs Weasley didn't want to see them without her husband. Fred and Angelina joined Mr and Mrs Weasley, but they had already met the twins before.

"They are adorable" cooed Mrs Weasley, "Have you chosen middle names yet?"

"Well we have a few choices, but we wanted to ask before hand, but before that," said George, "Fred, Angelina, Harry and Ginny? Do you want to be godparents?"

"Yeah" they all shouted together

"Harry and Ginny, you can be Selena's if that's alright with you" asked Hermione passing Selena to Harry, "and Fred and Angelina you be Hazel's?"

"Of course" said Fred and Angelina. Fred leaned over taking Hazel from George

"What honours" said Mr Weasley

"Well, I thought Hazel's could be Granger" said George looking at Hermione who smiled and nodded

"I think that's perfect George, thank you. For Selena, I was thinking, that is if you, George, and Mrs Weasley approve, it could be Prewett?" said Hermione, Mrs Weasley had tears forming in her eyes

"I like that" said George, "Mum?"

"It is beautiful, thank you" Mrs Weasley said, "And Hermione? Call me Molly from now on"

* * *

On Christmas Eve Fred, Angelina, and Mr and Mrs Weasley left on Christmas Eve as Mr Weasley had to go back to the Ministry and Fred and Angelina had to get back to the joke shop. They had stayed the weekend, so they all stayed in a dorm that Professor McGonagall provided for them. 

"Come on 'Mione. We should get to bed, got to get up early tomorrow. It's Christmas! Woo! Hazel and Selena's first Christmas" said George excitedly

"You're right, early night. I don't want to be in a bad mood on their first Christmas" said Hermione making her way to bed,"Night everyone"

"Night 'Mione, night George, night babies" called Ginny

"Night" called Harry, before turning to Ginny, "Hey, have you seen Ron at all today?"

"No, but he's not been talking a lot recently. Has he said anything to you?" she asked

"Nope," it was then that Harry noticed it was just Ginny and himself in the Common Room, "erm...Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"um...remember what I told you in the Hospital Wing after I woke up?" he asked

"Of course Harry, I was so relieved that you woke up and then you told me..."

"Yeah I still like you Ginny, a lot. And I remember about telling you I couldn't be with you due to the risks and my love for you. I don't want to lose you and I can't help but be selfish. I want to be with you more than anything, and if I die I want to be a happy guy that died knowing I had been with you for a short while" said Harry

"Oh Harry! You know how I feel, and I would risk everything to be with you. Even if I'm not with you, there's still a risk of me being killed or tortured because I'm a Weasley and will be fighting in this war. So please don't think you're being noble by not putting me at a higher risk, everyone in this school is at risk because they know you and most would die to protect you" said Ginny

"I can't help it anymore.Ginny would you want to go out with me?"

"Of course!" she said happily, jumping up and hugging him. harry then bent down and kissed her. When they broke apart Ginny asked, "So you don't care about Ron anymore then?"

"What? How did you know about that?" he asked

"Oops, sorry Harry. But Hermione told me on Halloween that me being with Seamus was slowly killing you, and that there was a chance you would ask me out, but you were scared in case Ron got mad at you, and that you've had a bad start with girls," said Ginny smiling, "So you don't care anymore do you?"

"It was the same with Hermione and George. No I don't care because I'm happy being with you and if Ron doesn't see that then it's his problem for now"

* * *

The next morning was filled with opening of presents, Christmas carols, and the wishing of a Merry Christmas. Not many people stayed at the castle, the Patil Twins, Ernie McMillan, Lavender Brown and Luna Lovegood stayed along with Harry, Hermione, George, Ron and Ginny. After dinner, George started a party in the Gryffindor Common room. George and Harry decided to use the Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map to go down to Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks for sweets and butterbeer. When they got back Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the couch talking, with teh wins in their cots beside them. While Ron was sitting in a corner playing Wizard's Chess with the board, he seemed to be winning therefore outwitting the board itself. Lavender and Parvarti were in the corner giggling, obviously gossiping. 

"We got the goodies!" George yelled out

"Great," answered Hermione, she ran up to them and gave George a kiss, "good job, Harry. You finally asked her out" the night was fun, Harry and Ginny kissed under Hermione and George's mistletoe which wasn't really needed anymore, and George and Hermione also kissed, they went to bed early since they had two babies that would not give them a good nights sleep. Ron didn't seem to mind all the kissing going on by his siblings and his friends, he went to bed an hour after teh party, even before Hermione and George.

At about midnight, Harry decided it was time to go to bed, he said good night to Ginny, Lavender and Parvarti who were the last ones up. When he got up to his dorm, he couldn't hear Ron snoring, "Ron you awake?"

"Yeah" replied Ron

"What's been up with you lately? You haven't been talking much" said Harry as he climbed into bed

"Oh. It's nothing" he replied

"Yeah right Ron. If you don't tell me then I'll force you to drink Veritaserum"

"Alright, I just don't like Hermione and George right now. I mean I hated them dating, and still do, but I've accepted it. But the twins, they just make it real. I can't go near them. I honestly hate it and I just don't want them to be together. Hermione is my best friend and I love her but I just don't feel as strongly connected with her when she's with George" admitted George, "I just want everything to go back to normal. No twins, George to go back to doing everything with Fred and Hermione to go around with us"

"Ron...I can't think of a harsh enough word for you right now. Hermione is our friend and we should be happy she's happy" Harry said angrily, "I can't even look at you or talk to you. You are such a selfish git" he said picking up his cover and walking downstairs and sitting on the couch. He lay down and watched the flames in the fire hypnotizing him until he fell asleep. Harry was woken up by someone after what felt like five minutes, but the fire was now only burning embers.

"Whatisit" he said sleepily

""Nothing Harry, it's me; Ginny" she said

"Oh. Hi Ginny, What are you doing down here?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I was going to have some of the leftover butterbeer. What are _you_ doing down here? Bed not good enough for you" Ginny teased

"No. Ron was being a git, so I left. Said he wanted 'Mione and George to break up, the twins to disappear and things to go back to normal, pretend none of the last year happened" explained Harry

"Wow. I never thought Ron could sink any lower into the git category" said Ginny, horrified that her brother would say such a thing about his best friend and older brother, "Well I'm glad you stood up for them" she said giving him a kiss. When she pulled back, Harry leaned forward and kissed Ginny, this one was more passionate. His tongue was pressing against her lips until she allowed him entrance. The kiss deepened until both were out of breath. They broke apart, panting and Harry lay down with Ginny lying against his chest, where both fell asleep.

* * *

Boxing Day arrived and as Hermione and George walked down holding Hazel and Selena, they heard yelling. As they reached the bottom of the stairs they met quite a site; Harry and Ginny were standing with their backs against the fire in front of the couch, in their pajamas. Ron was standing behind the couch facing them, with his wand pointed at Harry 

"What the hell were you two doing?" demanded Ron

"Nothing Ron. I just came down here after you were being a prick about Hermione and George. Ginny couldn't sleep, so she came down. We fell asleep on the couch, that's all Ron" said Harry. Ginny then pulled out her wand

"Put your wand down, Ron. Harry doesn't have a wand and if you jinx him then you're a coward. I will jinx you Ron if you even begin to hex Harry" threatened Ginny. Harry began slowly walking around to Ron, who hadn't moved his wand from where Harry had been standing, "Ron put your wand away" Ron however, didn't put his wand away but rounded onto Ginny

"Stay out of this Ginny" he scowled, by this time Harry had reached Ron and was standing by his side.

"Ron, you're overreacting" Harry said. Ron hesitated, but then dropped his wand arm down by his side, "OK Ginny, you can put your wand away now" Ginny obliged before running upstairs to get out of her pajamas. harry turned around to do the same when Ron called his name, "Yeah?" he asked turning around . Ron was glaring at him, before punching him hard in the nose, not breaking it but just making it bleed heavily

"WHAT THE FUCK RON?! yelled Harry from the floor. George quickly handed Hazel to Hermione and ran over to help Harry, Ginny came running down with Lavender and Parvarti close behind

"What happened?" Ginny called

:Ron what the hell's the matter with you?" asked George helping Harry stand up

"He's what's the matter" said Ron nodding to Harry. George looked at his brother

"What's your problem with him Ron? He's your best mate"

"Not anymore!" said Ron angrily

"Why? What did I do to offend you Ron?" asked Harry

"I'll tell you what. Everyones loves Potter, perfect Potter. In the newspapers everyday. Dumbledore's favourite student, all the teachers favourite student. Do something bad 'Oh it's Potter, we'll let him off' You get away with everything. You have your very own Gringott's vaultfilled with money! A Firbolt! Seeker in first year! Now, now you're dating my sister" yelled Ron angrily. Harry just stared at Ron, his best friend for six years

"That's what you think? You think I have a better life than you?" Harry asked overly calm, "Ron you have parents, siblings, a home to go to every day! You don't have the people you go home to every summer call you a freak or not feed you or lock you in your room. You also don't have a dark wizard that's been after you since you were born

"Fine I'll go give you what you want. I'll make sure my life is worse than yours. I'll give you my Firebolt, and all my money and possessions, pack my trunk, snap my wand and turn myself over to Voldemort" said Harry, as he said everything his voice got louder and louder. He turned around and walked up the stairs. George, Hermione and Ginny rounded onto Ron

"You are the biggest insensitive asshole" said George

"How could you say that about him? You know what he's been through, but you still say that" Ginny said walking past him

"I don't even know what to say to you Ron. I never thought I would ever hear those words coming out your mouth" Hermione said passing past him. Hazel and Selena didn't even look at him. They all walked up to Harry and Ron's dorm and found Harry pulling a t-shirt

"Harry?" Ginny asked slowly as she walked into the room. Harry sat down on the bed, and Ginny sat beside him and gave him a hug and then a kiss. Harry kissed back making it deeper and passionate, Harry then pulled Ginny onto his lap and put his hands on the small of her back, while she put one on his neck and the other under his shirt and rested it on his chest. They had both forgotten about Hermione, George and the twins left standing at the door. George coughed so as they were noticed

"Sorry to interrupt my dear sister and friend, but there are children present" smiled George. Ginny jumped off Harry and went bright red, Harry also went red and looked down at his feet

"Sorry" replied Ginny

"Yeah, sorry. Got a bit carried a way I guess" said Harry. Both George and Hermione assured them it was OK

"So Harry how are you?" asked Hermione, concerned

"Well, if you forget the fact that I have a bloody nose because my best friend punched me and accused me of having a better life than him, then I'm fine. But if you want to include that then I'm not doing too well" said Harry putting his head in his hands, "Now I'll be searching for the Hocruxes alone. Not that I'm complaining, means I won't risk anyone else's life but..."

"Erm, Harry what are Hocruxes?" asked Ginny who was confused, so was George. So Harry explained the Hocruxes and their importance to Voldemort and why they were important

"Wow no wonder he looks so unhuman" said George

"Harry, what makes you think you'll be doing this by yourself?" asked Hermione

"Well for one, Ron hates me and doesn't want to look at me, and I'm not too keen on speaking to him at the moment either. Also you have kids and I won't let you come" exaplined Harry

"Then I'll go" said Ginny

"No you bloody well will not! I already explained to you last year why I couldn't date you, and I have selfishly dismissed those reasons. But coming with me is out of the question!" said Harry, "Now I need to go see Madame Pomfrey and get this nose checked to see if it's broken. I'll meet you in the Great Hall in a bit" he said standing up, giving Ginny a quick kiss, Hermione a peck on the cheek, the twins a kiss on the forehead and George a handshake. He then left the dorm and walked out the Common Room.

When he was through the portrait hole he didn't walk towards the Hospital Wing, but towards the Headmistress's office. Before Ginny, Hermione and George came upstairs, Harry had packed his trunk and shrunk it, with his Firebolt and put it in his pocket. When he reached the Gargoyle, where the Office hid behind he guessed a few passwords, but none worked

"OK it's Christmas maybe it's a Christmasy password. Merry Christmas? Baubles? Oh I don't know" he said impatiently. The gargoyle then jumped to the side and Professor Flitwick came down

"Ah Mr Potter. Merry Christmas. Are you wanting to speak with Minerva?" said Flitwick

"Merry Christmas Professor. Yeah I was hoping to, but I don't know the password" replied Harry

"Ah right. Oh Harry what happened to your nose? It's all bloody" said the Professor

"Oh, just had a little accident in the Common Room this morning" said Harry attempting to wipe away the blood with his robe sleeve

"Alright then Harry. Now you wanted to go see Minerva. For future reference the passwords to her office are the names of the School's founders or previous headmasters or headmistresses. Today just happens to be the founder of your house" explained the Professor before winking and walking away

"Thanks Professor!" Harry called after the tiny teacher, he turned back to the gargoyle and said "Godric Gryffindor" and the winding staircase appeared

* * *

Meanwhile Hermione, Ginny and George were still sitting in Harry's dorm, with Hazel and Selena sitting on their parents' laps looking around them. 

"I can't believe Ron would do that to Harry" said Hermione, "I mean everything Harry's been through these past years. I'm just surprised Harry's taking it so well"

"What was with those handshakes and kisses. Made me think I would never see him again" said George. hermione then jumped up and handed Hazel to Ginny before getting on her knees and looking under Harry's bed and then in his closet

"Erm, Hermione? What are you doing?" asked Ginny

"Don't you think it's weird, that harry gave us a rather formal good bye and all his stuff and trunk is gone?"

"No! Harry wouldn't just leave, would he? Plus we didn't even see him take his trunk" said George, "Unless he shrunk it and kept it in his pocket..." George said thoughtfully

"He wouldn't just leave us. I don't believe it!" said Ginny standing up, she burst into tears. George who hadn't seen Ginny cry since she was five was taken by surprise. Hermione was also surprised but comforted her anyways.

"Why would he do this to me? I've waited all these years for him, I'm finally happy last night, and I thought he was too. But I guess not since he takes off the very next day" sobbed Ginny, she was shaking so Hermione took Hazel from Ginny and handed her to George, "I'm going to kill Ron!" she said before running out the room down to the Great Hall.

* * *

When Harry reached the door, he knocked and heard McGonagall telling him to come in. As he entered he saw Dumbledore's portrait for the first time. The old Professor was sleeping in his frame, just like every other portrait in the room. 

"Hello Mr Potter" greeted McGonagall, "What happened to you?"

"Oh my nose? That was Ron" he replied

"Why would he do that?" she looked astonished

"He's been bottling up a lot of feelings all these years, finally deciding this morning was the last straw" he said. Harry then began explaining Ron's feelings towards Hermione, George and the twins, and then this mornings events, "so now I've decided to leave and go and complete the mission Dumbledore gave me"

"Ah yes, the hunting of the Hocruxes," she said, "Dumbledore told me" she added as she saw Harry's face

"Right" he glanced up at the sleeping form of Dumbledore

"So when are you planning on leaving?"

"Now if that's alright?" he looked at her, she did not look surprised or concerned, quite calm actually.

"That's fine" she answered

"Harry?" asked a different voice, harry noticed that Dumbledore was awake

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore, last time he had talked to Dumbledore was before his death.

"I want you to take the sword of Gryffindor, it can destroy Hocruxes. I used it to destroy the Gaunt ring" said Dumbledore. When Harry went over to look at the sword he saw that McGonagall was already holding it. She pointed her wand at it and shrunk it, handed it to Harry who pocketed it. She reached into a pot next to the fireplace and pulled out some Floo Powder and poured some into Harry's outstretched hand

"Good luck Harry" was all she said, Harry just nodded in understanding and appreciation before throwing the powder in and stepping into the green flames

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place" he said very clearly, he began spinning and the office disappeared and eventually he fell onto the floor of the old headquarters and home of Sirius Black

* * *

Down in the Great Hall, Ginny found Ron and was screaming at him and jinxing him 

"He's gone! Are you happy now? This is all your fault!" she yelled before casting her final jinx; the Bat Bogey Hex. She then ran out the Hall towards McGonagall's office. On the way up she bumped into Flitwick

"My dear, whatever can be the matter?" he asked, seeing Ginny's tear filled eyes

"H-Harry, h-he's gone, and it's all R-Ron's fault!" she sobbed

"Don't worry Miss Weasley, I just saw Mr Potter a few moments ago, he's speaking with Minerva. The password is Godric Gryffindor" said the Professor. With that Ginny ran towards Professor McGonagall's office.When she got to the door she heard Harry yelling something, but unsure of what. She knocked but didn't wait. When she burst in she only saw McGonagall and green flames dying out in the fire. This was just too much for her, the tears started up again and she fell onto the floor sobbing and shaking.

* * *

At Grimmauld Place Harry was walking around, remembering everything that happened since he was last here. Dumbledore had died over a a Hocrux that wasn't even the real one. When he entered the dining room he remembered the last fight Sirius and Kreacher had. About a stupid gold locket that wouldn't even open 

"Hang on" said Harry loudly, "A locket that wouldn't open? R.A.B?" he thought aloud. Harry ran upstairs as fast as he could, not even caring about Mrs Black's portrait screaming. He ran into the drawing room towards the Black family tree. There next to the black spot that was Sirius, was his brother, Regulus Arcturus Black.

"R.A.B I found you" Harry said with a satisfied smile, "Kreacher!" as he called out the name, Kreacher the house elf appeared in the middle of the room.

"Master called" said Kreacher, bowing reluctantly

"Where is Regulus' locket that you stole from the rubbish bag two years ago?" asked Harry, Kreacher just looked at him

"Where it has been since I took it back" said Kreacher

"And where is that?"

"In the attic where Master Sirius would never find it" replied Kreacher

"I order you to go and get it and bring it to me" ordered Harry. Kreacher had no choice but to go and retrieve the locket . When he returned a few minutes later he had the locket in his hands, Harry already had Gryffindor's sword ready

"What is Master going to do?" the house elf asked nervously

"I am going to destroy it" replied Harry bringing the sword down. It broke the locket in half and the locket itself began screaming

"You destroyed it. Master destroyed it" said an awestruck Kreacher, then he did the most unexpected thing' he hugged Harry around the legs, "Thank you Master. You did the one thing Master Regulus wanted before he died. Thank you"

"Erm, no problem Kreacher" said Harry uncomfortably, "Can you explain to me how Regulus got this?"

* * *

A/N: OK so I know this was a really long chapter..lots happened in that 2 day period..please R&R. And sorry for the rambling before the story began..only 5 more chapters to go..i think 


	8. Chapter 8

All characters and world belong to JKR..that is minus Hazel and Selena, they're mine

**Chapter 8**

"Is she going to be OK Poppy?" asked Professor McGonagall

"Yes, she just collapsed from shock. What caused it?" asked Madame Pomfrey

"She came into my office and saw that Harry had left. She started crying and collapsed" replied McGonagall

"Hmmm, is Harry alone? I assumed Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger would be going also"

"That was the plan, but now that Miss Granger is a mother Harry told her she couldn't go. As for Weasley, he's been bottling up a lot of emotions all these years and opted for this morning to break Mr Potter's nose. I will be dealing with him later" McGonagall explained, "I would have preferred that Harry would not be going at all, let alone going by himself.He's most wanted by Voldemort and his Death Eaters and the Ministry. But Albus told me he would go whether I told him to or not" said McGonagall. Ginny began to stir but neither McGonagall or Madame Pomfrey noticed

"Why is he wanted by the Ministry?" asked Madame Pomfrey

"It seems Rufus Scrimgoer has 'retired' and our new Minister for Magic seems to think Harry Potter is a threat to the wizarding and muggle world. They couldn't take him while he was here. So now that he's gone they can look for him, and if they find him they will use force"

"It sounds like the new Minister is under the Imperius curse" said Madame Pomfrey thoughtfully, "Why would you let him leave if he has the Ministry of Magic after him? "

"As I said before, he would have left even if I forbid it. It won't be long before they discover that he's left" said McGonagall

"Oh. Miss Weasley is waking up" said Madame Pomfrey walking around Ginny

"What am I doing here?" asked Ginny as she sat up

"You collapsed from shock" replied Madame Pomfrey

"Where's Harry, Hermione, George and Ron? I had an awful dream, where Ron broke Harry's nose and Harry said he was going to turn himself over to You-Know-Who. The I saw him leave me behind as he Floo out" Ginny said sadly

"I'm sorry to inform you Miss Weasley, but Harry has left" said McGongall gravely

"What?" Ginny said, eyes welling up with tears again, "please don't tell me he left to do what he told Ron"

"I'm not sure what he told Mr Weasley.." said McGonagall

"Since Ron told him that Harry had a better life than him, so Harry said that he would leave Hogwarts, snap his wand, and turn himself over toVoldemort" she began sobbing again

"Ginny, he has left Hogwarts, but not to turn himself in. He has gone in search of- he has gone on the mission Dumbledore left him. Sorry Poppy, but this is strictly confidential, I cannot tell you" McGonagall informed her fellow worker.

"Of course I understand" Madame Pomfrey informed the headmistress

"So he's not giving up? He'll come back?"asked Ginny calming down a bit

"Of course he's not giving up. He's going to help us all through this,and we're going to help him. It does not matter if he is the 'Chosen One' or not, he has chosen to try and defeat the man who brought the end to his parents lives and many others" said McGonagall seriously

"Miss Weasley?" asked Madame Pomfrey, "You have some guests, would you like to see them?" 

"Yes please"

"I shall go then. Hope to see you up and about tomorrow Miss Weasley" and with that McGonagall stood up and left

"Ginny!" Hermione cried out happily holding onto Hazel, "We just heard that you collapsed. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Now let me see one of my nieces" she said happily, George handed her Selena

"Are you sure? I mean I've never seen you cry like that before, Ginny. Not even when you were five. I don't believe that you're fine. You must be feeling something. Your boyfriend's gone and it was his best friend, our brother's fault" said George

"Alright, fine. You win. I'm falling apart, I wish that it wasn't his job to kill Voldemort. I wish he could just stay here and not worry about a 'final battle' like every other teenager, and that he could stay here and not worry about risking me just for being with me. He shouldn't have to worry about the fate of the wizarding world. He could die out there and I wouldn't know until Voldemort showed him off. He could also be caught by the Ministry, who see him as a threat" said Ginny, Hermione and George both looked at her confused, "I didn't even tell him how I feel about him, I wish he knew just how much I loved him" she said with tears falling down her cheeks, Hermione stood up and gave her a one armed hug

"Ginny what are you talking about the Ministry seeing him as a threat?" asked George

"I heard McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey talking before I opened my eyes. Supposedly there's a new Minister for Magic and he may be under the Imperius Curse" explained Ginny, Hermione and George both looked at her in shock

"Ginny, Harry will be fine. He's strong, brave and smart. He will find the Hocruxes and he'll destroy them, and he'll avoid the public eye and not get caught. Remember he has his Cloak. And I'm sure he'll come here before he goes to fight Voldemort just in case" said Hermione sadly, "But he will make it through this"

"Thanks Hermione, George. I couldn't do this without you two" Ginny thanked them. Then, through the window flew an owl carrying a red envelope. It flew towards a bed with curtains hiding the patient from view

"Looks like one of Madame Pomfrey's patients got a Howler" chuckled George

"I wonder who it is" Ginny thought aloud

"We'll soon find out" replied Hermione and right enough the noise began

"RONALD WEASLEY! I JUST GOT AN OWL FROM PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL INFORMING ME THAT YOU BROKE HARRY'S NOSE, BECAUSE YOU THINK HIS LIFE IS BETTER THAN YOURS! I WAS ALSO INFORMED THAT HE HAS NOW LEFT THE SCHOOL BY HIMSELF! THE DANGER HE COULD GET IN OR BE IN! WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME! I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" screamed the voice of Mrs Weasley

Ginny, George and Hermione looked at each other before starting to laugh. They stopped abruptly when they noticed that Hazel and Selena were crying

"Awh did that big noise scare you?" Hermione asked Hazel

"Don't worry you two, just don't get Grannie Weasley angry and you'll never hear her yell like that to you" George said looking at Selena over Ginny's shoulder. The twins began to calm down as Hermione and Ginny rocked them and 'hushed' them. George, however chose to go and peek at Ron through the curtain.

"Oi! Go away!" yelled Ron from behind. George came back laughing

"What jinxes did you use on him?" he asked

"Umm...I used Bat Bogey more than once, Jelly Legs, Stinging Hex, that toe-nail growing hex, and a few other... Why?"

"Oh just curius. Your mixture of jinxes and hexes gave him purple hair, a furry face, unstoppable dancing legs, an odd odour (although that might just be him) and thousands of flying bogey's hitting him" George said smiling, Ginny looked at him before laughing, Hermione joined in too.

"Hmm I didn't realize that. Why hasn't Madame Pomfrey fixed him up yet?"she asked after she was done laughing

"I'll tell you why" said Madame Pomfrey walking out of her office, "Punishment. He's been here a while. I might as well fix him up now. Too bad that howler didn't come later when everyone was back and in the Great Hall. That would have been punishment enough" she said before disappearing behinf the curtain.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end to that chapter..I know it's really short compared to the last one..but the next chapter is coming soon. R&R please 


	9. Chapter 9

Do not own the Harry Potter clan. Thank JKR for that, although I own Hazel and Selena 

**Chapter 9**

Harry looked down at the crying House elf

"How did Regulus get this?" Harry repeated pointing to the now broken locket

"I shall tell you, but only because you destroyed it" he said wiping away his tears, "Master Regulus wanted to join the Dark Lord ever since he came to power. So when he came of age he became a Death Eater. Weeks and months passed and then one day the Dark Lord asked for Master Regulus' assistance. Eager to please him, Master Regulus agreed. The Dark Lord said that he needed a House Elf, Regulus allowed him to use me

"The Dark Lord took me and apparated us to a cave, there he opened a seal using his blood. When we entered there was a large lake. The Dark Lord conjured a boat and we sailed across to an island holding a basin. He made me drink a potion inside it, he forced it down my throat. I called out for Master Regulus but no one came" the elf began crying again, "Once the potion was finished, the Dark Lord put a locket in the basin and filled it with more bad potion. The Dark Lord then left, leaving me behind. I was so thirsty I drank from the lake, but people started climbing out and tried pulling me out.

"It was then that I heard master Regulus calling me, I apparated out. When he saw me, he asked what happened. I told him of what the Dark Lord did. Master Regulus helped me get better, once I was he told me to take him to the cave. I took him, but was unhappy, I did not want to return. When we got to the island he told me to obey his every command. He drank the potion until it was all gone, then he gave me the locket and told me to take it home and destroy it" Kreacher explained through sobs

"What happened then Kreacher?"

"I left, but not before...not before I saw Master Regulus being pulled into the water by the people" Kreacher, fell onto the floor sobbing. Harry felt sorry for the elf, the only person who had shown him kindness was gone. Voldemort used him to drink poison, Sirius treated him horribly, and so did he, himself.

"I'm sorry Kreacher. Here take this," Harry said taking the fake Hocrux, that Dumbledore had died for, and handing it to Kreacher, "It was Regulus' locket, he put it in the basin to trick Voldemort" Kreacher jumped up,grabbed it and sobbed while he hugged the locket.

"Thank you Harry Potter sir!" he squeeked

* * *

Over the next week, Harry spent it trying to figure out where the other Hocruxes could be. Kreacher had been cleaning the house, properly, and now it was than ever, and he also went as far as making Harry lunch and dinner.

"OK, the ring, the locket and the diary are all gone but the cup, snake , something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's are left" Harry thought aloud, "nothing at the orphanage, already checked there and the orphanage is gone. Where else could it be?" this was always the same dead end

"Wait...no...yeah wait a minute...YES! Gringotts!" he said loudly

"Sir, why would he put one in Gringotts?" asked Kreacher, he had become company for Harry, so naturally Harry confided in him.

"He grew up with no money, he must have envied everyone who had their own vault. He could have trusted a Death Eater to keep it in their vault, like he trusted Malfoy with his diary. But who would he trust?"

"Sir, maybe you need to think again. Even if it was in a vault, how would you get is Harry Potter, sir?" 

"I don't know. I need to speak to Dumbledore or Hermione. I'll speak to Dumbledore first" with that Harry stood up and went to the fireplace where he Flooed to Hogwarts.

* * *

The past week had been dreadful for Ginny. Harry was gone, Hermione and George were always together with the twins, and she wasn't speaking to Ron. As a matter of fact no one was.Ever since everyone returned and learned the story, only the Slytherin's talked to him and that was to congragualate him for getting rid of 'Potter'. Ron was having it hard, the teachers were glaring at him, and he had received a Howler from his mother every day of the week and one from his father. 

It was coming up for the Hogsmeade trip and everyone was excited, that however, excluded Ron and Ginny. Ginny was in the Common Room staring at the fire, wishing Harry would come back or be safe, when the portrait door opened. She jumped up and looked around

"Harry?" she asked hopefully, "Oh it's you Seamus" she said before sitting back down

"Ginny I know this must be hard for you, but you need to think about other things. You have been skipping classes and meals and you've not left the Common Room since we got back" he said sitting beside her

"I know, but it is hard. People are always talking about him, good or bad, and whenever I hear his name I can't hold back the tears. I might never see him again, and I just don't know how I'll deal with that" she said leaning against Seamus and crying again.

* * *

In McGonagall's office, Harry appeared. The Headmistress jumped in surprise

"Potter, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I came to talk to Dumbledore" he replied

"Oh alright. I need to go down for dinner, stay as long as you need" she said standing up and leaving

"Professor?" he asked the portrait 

"Yes Harry? How is the search going?" Dumbledore asked

"I found the real locket and destroyed it. Kreacher had it, but I can only think of two places the other two Hocruxes could be. Here in the school and Gringotts, but I just don't know" Harry admitted

"I had a feeling a Hocrux would be here or in Gringotts also. But I also had no idea how to get into Gringotts without noticed, or without using Dark Magic, another predicament was; who's vault to search?"

"Well a Death Eater is the obvious starting point. But which one would he trust? Only Malfoy seemed to be trusted, but the incident with the diary would have made him move it if it was with Malfoy" said Harry

"Who would he trust Harry? Who always takes pride in being Voldemort's most loyal follower?" encouraged Dumbledore

"Umm.." thought Harry, Dumbledore knew he had it before he yelled, "Bellatrix! But how do I get into her vault or even find it?"

"That, I cannot help you with"said Dumbledore before leaving his portrait

"Alright Hermione, you're my only hope" said Harry to himself before Flooing to Grimmauld Place once again.

Once back at the old Headquarters, Harry wasn't planning on staying long, so he grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map. Once he retrieved them he stepped outside and Apparated to Hogsmeade. Under his Cloak he walked up to the cave where Sirius had hidden all those years ago. He took out the Map and said "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" He looked for the Common Room, and there was Ginny, Hermione, George and the twins' little dots sitting all alone. He was so tempted to run up to the castle and call out for them and hold Ginny, but there were things to do. After ten minuntes, Harry fell asleep thinking of holding Ginny close after the Battle, if he survived it.

The next morning, Harry went down to the village hidden by his Cloak, to get some food and drink. While he was down he learned that tomorrow was the Hogsmeade visit. When he bought his food, that is left money behind for the food he took, he went into the forest and took off his Cloak to eat, as he was hungry and couldn't wait to go up to the cave. After he was done, he heard a boise behind him.

"Who's there?" he said fiercely, pointing his wand at the space between two trees. When no one answered he put his Cloak back on again and made the trek up to his cave.

* * *

A/N: Well hope you like this chapter..R&R peepo! lol 


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters (except Hazel and Selena) , or any of the settings. 

**Chapter 10**

As everyone was getting ready to go to Hogsmeade, Ginny sat by the fire

"Ginny, come on. You should come with us, you need some fresh air. It will do you good" said Hermione

"Yeah the twins miss you. You need to come outside and become more yourself again" said George

"I don't want to go out" said Ginny

"Look Ginny, I know this will maybe make you sad hearing me say his name. But either way, Harry was going to leave at some point. And sitting here won't bring him back. You need to help him, by being happy. He wouldn't like think you were in here sulking over him and not leaving. Remember he always thinks of other people first, and although he loves you and wishes to stay with you, he's only going out so that he can make this world safe for you, me and the twins, and every other person out there" said Hermione

"I know. I just can't stand it, but I'll come out, for Harry and the twins" Ginny said with watering eyes, "Thank you, Hermione" Ginny said before wiping her tears away and walking up to her dorm. When she returned fifteen minutes later, she looked more herself. She didn't have red, puffy eyes or tear stained cheeks anymore, and she also didn't look as pale.

"You look great Ginny. Now lets go" said George picking up Hazel, who was sitting up by herself on the floor with Selena. Hermione picked up Selena and they all walked out towards Hogsmeade.

* * *

In the forest on the outskirts of Hogsmeade , two people were whispering.

"That was close yesterday, but how will we find him? He has left Hogwarts, which Thicknesse didn't inform us about. But he has that bloody Cloak. We won't be able to find him Lucius" said a female voice

"Do not talk too lud, we cannot be caught Bellatrix. After the incident in the Ministry we have not been trusted as much, but we need to capture him! We will be rewarded immensely. The only reason he would stay in the village, is to talk to those within. We need to follow his friends, today is the Hogsmeade visit. But the Mudblood and Weasley, they are the key to capturing Harry Potter" said Lucius Malfoy, "quiet, some are coming out now. There, there's the Mudblood with a..twin? and the Weasley girl. Waait a moment"

"What? What is it?" asked Bellatrix

"Ssh! It seems that the twin and the Mudblood are each holding a baby. Little red headed twins, I see"

"You mean that Mudblood had twins with a Weasley?" laughed Bellatrix

"Quiet! Come on, we need to follow them" said Lucius, tapping his wand on his head, causing him to become close to invisible. Bellatrix did the same. They walked out and started following Hermione, George and Ginny, quietly so that they could hear what was being said without being caught.

* * *

As Harry woke up, he looked out the cave and saw people leaving the castle far off. he quickly climbed down from the cave and walked into the village; invisible. After ten minutes of searching, he saw Ginny sitting outside a shop, he also saw Hermione and George in the shop from through the window. As he walked over, he thought of a way talk to Ginny without giving her a fright. He sat down beside her, and grazed her arm softly, she looked up slightly nervous

"Ginny" he whispered gently

"Harry?" she asked. Bellatrix who was standing close, leant in so as to hear the conversation

"Yeah, it's me Ginny. Hope I didn't scare you. Look I need yo talk to Hermione about something important. Can you tell her to meet me in the Shrieking Shack in an hour? You can come too" he said loud enough for Bellatrix to hear.

"Yeah, but they'll be in there a while, stay here and talk to me" pleaded Ginny

"Alright, I'll stay" Harry smiled, although Ginny couldn't see him she could hear the smile in his voice somehow.

"Why did you leave Harry? Do you know how I've been this past week? No you don't because you left!" she said tearing up again

"I know I shouldn't have gone so suddenly, especially just the day after I asked you out. I understand how you feel, but after what Ron said it made me realize that innocent people had an even worse life than me. Although he said his life was worse than mine, I knew him to be wrong. But I also know I haven't got the worst life out there, yes I have the wizard doing all this after me, but I survive it. The people out there that are suffering the most are people like Neville, or Mr and Mrs Diggory. Neville lost his parents to Voldemort but not in the same way, they're still alive but don't know who he is. And then Mr and Mrs Diggory, they had their son taken from them. That is worse than having no parents, because you aren't supposed to outlive your children. 

"I want to stop all the innocent people being killed, and the only way I can do that is to go and stop him.by destroying all his Hocruxes. I've already got one, and I think I know how to get it, that's how Hermione fits in" Harry looked around cautiously, but Bellatrix and Lucius had left before he talked about the Hocruxes.

"So you're nearly there? Why don't you tell 'Mione yourself? If I tell her she'll think I imagined hearing you. I used to dream about you, that you hadn't left and I would wake up believing it. Why can't you just tell us here instead of at the Shrieking Shack?" she asked

"Ginny, I don't want anyone to hear me and I should go up beforehand to make sure it's safe" said harry slowly backing away, "Here, I wrote a note for 'Mione, give that to her, then she'll believe you" he said sticking his hand out and giving the folded up parchment to Ginny. As she took the note out his hand she touched it and felt the warmth of his hand. Ginny then suddenly lifted his Cloak up and quickly ducked before disappearing from the village roadside. "Ginny? What are you-" he was cut off by Ginny pressing her lips against his. Harry who missed Ginny just as much kissed her back. To seem less conspicuous and to stop people seeing if a hand or foot accidentally slipped from under the Cloak, Harry stood up and led her to the side of the shop, once out of sight. Harry pinned her against the wall and kissed her before kissing her neck, he lifted her up and Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist. She had her hands in his hair and was tugging on it as Harry kissed down her neck, he got to her robes and opened them up and started kissing down her chest. Just as he was about to get to her bra they heard Hermione calling

"George? Where's Ginny?"

"You should go" whispered Harry as he looked up into her eyes. Ginny just nodded and took her hands out of his hair and Harry lifted her down. She fixed her robes and came out from under the Cloak. As she disappeared around the corner Harry sighed and Apparated to the Shrieking Shack where he...

* * *

A/N: Mwahahaha sorry decided to be really evil lol... well hope you liked it..and please R&R i need more reviews! I'm almost done 


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters (except Hazel and Selena) . They are all J.K Rowling's creation

Hey sorry..never meant to actually end the chapter like tht..woops 

**Chapter 10 continue..**

"Where were you?" George asked Ginny 

"I was round there" replied Ginny pointing behind her

"Why?" asked Hermione

"OK, the truth is that I was talking to Harry, he wants us to meet him at the Shrieking Shack" Ginny said, Hermione and George exchanged glances

"I know you miss him Ginny, but that's no reason to tell us to go somewhere. Now, what was the last thing you said to Harry before he left?" asked Hermione cautiously

"What? Why?" asked Ginny surprised by Hermione's sudden question

"Just answer the question Ginny" said George

"I said that I wanted to go with him in search of the Hocruxes" she said. Hermione and George visibly relaxed as she said this, "Why?"

"Well naturally we were suspicious Ginny. You come from back there, happier than when we left you, and you're telling us to go to the Shrieking Shack" explained Hermione

"Oh right. Well I'm telling the truth. Harry was here, under his Cloak. Here he left me a note for you, so that you would believe me" she handed Hermione the note, who took it and read it.

**_Hermione,  
I know this is sudden and everything, and kind of suspicious. I would have told you myself, but I really needed to see Ginny. I am so very sorry for leaving you all so suddenly. I must have left you all quite upset. We can talk later, I do not want to mention my reasonings for coming in this note. So if you could please come up to the Shrieking Shack, I could really use your help. I told Ginny she could come. I will only be here for a while, as I have to continue my mission.  
_**

**_Hope you are all well_**

**_Harry _**

"Alright Ginny, I believe you. George you should stay here or go back up to the castle with the twins. I don't want to Apparate them yet they are too young, and especially not to the Shrieking Shack" said Hermione

"OK, say hi to Harry for me and the twins" he replied before walking towards the castle holding both his daughters. Hermione ran after him and gave him a kiss and the twins one also

"Thanks George, I know how much you want to see Harry to apologize for your brothers actions to him. But I just don't want to take the kids to that place, it's not very happy looking, and then Apparating is not going to be very pleasant for them" said Hermione looking into George's eyes

"Hermione it's fine. Go and see your best friend and I'll see you up in the Common Room later" George said, before looking down at the twins, "say good bye to mummy. She'll be back in a bit" Hazel and Selena looked at their dad in awe before turning to their mum. George lifted up their little hands and waved them, "Bye"

"See you" when Hermione turned around she noticed Ginny was already gone. She had Apparated to the Shrieking Shack already, illegally, she had only just had her first lesson. She wasn't able to do it in her lessons, but she was so concerned for seeing Harry that she was able to do it without splinching. 

* * *

When Harry Apparated into the Shrieking Shack he was ambushed.

"Pertificus Totalus" cried a voice. It hit Harry right in the chest. He fell onto the ground, paralyzed from head to toe. When the spell caster revealed themself, Harry's eyes widened before he began to glare.Then behind him a woman appeared causing Harry to try with all his might to use wandless magic. But he was unable.

"Well done Lucius, I misjudged you. However, why not stun him?" she asked

"I wanted him to see who caught him before we stunned him. I give you the honour" replied Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix Lestrage then pointed her wand at Harry and yelled, "Stupefy" and Harry's world went black.

* * *

As Ginny Apparated into the Shrieking Shack, she noticed Harry's Cloak on the floor. She went towards the door, as she heard footstepsbut stopped when she heard voices.

"Why didn't we just Apparate in there?" hissed a woman

"I have a plan, so that when the Mudblood and Weasley girl show up, they will think he's dead. But if they come early and see us in there with _him _then my plan will be ruined" replied a man

"What is this plan?" asked the woman. Unable to stop herself, Ginny walked into the hall where she would be seen and she could see who the people were. She saw Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrage dragging Harry to another room.

"Let him go!" Ginny said angrily, pointing her wand at them

"Ah. It's the Weasley girl" jeered Bellatrix, "You are outnumbered silly girl" she said as she also took her wand out

"Go now Bellatrix. I will take care of this one" said Malfoy. Bellatrix and Harry disappeared as she Apparated. Malfoy took a step closer to Ginny, "You are a silly girl, just like you were in your first year. You haven't changed" he pointed his wand at her but before he could do anything, Hermione Appararted into the next room. Malfoy who was hidden from her view by the wall, Apparated before Hermione could see him. Ginny was still pointing her wand where Bellatrix and Malfoy had stood holding Harry

"Ginny? What happened? Where's Harry?" as she said this Ginny fainted.

* * *

Later than evening, Ginny woke up to find Hermione, George and Professor McGonagall talking at the foot of the bed.

"We've told you Professor. We don't know what happened but will Ginny be OK?" asked George. McGonagall glanced over at Ginny, seeing her awake she smiled

"I believe she will be fine, but why not ask her yourself" George and Hermione then looked over at her and ran around to sit next to her.

"Are you OK Ginny?" asked Hermione

"I think so" Ginny replied sadly

"You gave us a scare" said George

"Sorry 'bout that" said Ginny. She looked over at McGonagall who was still standing at the foot of the bed

"Miss Weasley, I was hoping to ask you about what happened. If that's alright"

"Yeah that's alright" replied Ginny

"Can you tell me why you went to the Shrieking Shack in the first place?" 

"Well, I was sitting outside a shop waiting for these two" Ginny started, pointing at Hermione and George, "and I felt something brush against my arm and then I heard Harry whisper my name. I knew it was really him and not my imagination. We began talking, and he told me that he wanted to meet Hermione in the Shrieking Shack and that I could go too. I asked him why he left, and he explained that whatever Ron said made him realize that he needed to take action and start trying to end this. So he went out to do the only thing he could; find and destroy the Hocruxes. He already got one, and he thinks he knows where another one is, but he doesn't know how to get it. He said that Hermione was who he needed help from, but he didn't want to talk in public or where someone could hear,

"Hermione and George then came out and he left, so I told them. While Hermione and George talked I left. When I got there I saw Harry's Cloak on the floor, but no Harry. I heard talking, so I went to listen. I heard a plan being made, so I stepped out and I saw-I saw" she began crying unable to speak

"It's OK Ginny-"began Hermione

"It's **not **OK Hermione! Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix caught Harry!" she screamed before sobbing even more. Hermione was left with her lips in a silent 'o' and George didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry Ginny" was all he could say, but it made no difference. McGonagall quickly left the Hospital Wing to go speak to a certain portrait that spoke to Harry only a few days ago.

* * *

A/N: Alright theres the rest of Chatper 10..sorry never meant to end it like that for Chapter 10..but oh wells..please R&R


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters (except Hazel and Selena), or any of the settings.

**Chapter 11**

When Lucius Apparated back to his and Bellatrix's hide out in the cave of a mountain, he saw Bellatrix charm some chains on Harry.

"When will we summon the Dark Lord?" he asked

"After we have had our fun" she replied

"Do you think that wise? If he learned that we did not inform him of Potter straight away, the punishment would be more severe than we have ever imagined"

"Alright, you have me convinces" she said, "summon him, but that does not mean we can't have our fun before he gets here" she pointed her wand at Harry and said, "Enervate". Harry began to wake up.

When Harry opened his eyes everything was blurry, he didn't have his glasses on. Someone then roughly pushed them over his eyes, and everything came into focus. In front of him stood Bellatrix Lestrage and to the side stood Lucius Malfoy. Harry tried to run at Bellatrix, but he was stopped by chains on his wrists and legs

"Scared yet Potter?" asked Malfoy

"Why should I be?" snapped Harry

"You will be soon enough" he replied, he began to pull the sleeve of his left arm back to reveal the Dark mark imprinted onto his forearm. He pointed his wand at it and summoned Voldemort.

"You'll be joining my dear cousin in no time" laughed Bellatrix. Harry's scar then burst into pain; Voldemort was coming.

"You feel him don't you? You can tell he is angry, we should not be summoning him, he is not very happy with us. But we shall be rewarded for our catch" said Malfoy

"If he's coming then I want my fun" said Bellatrix, she pointed her wand at Harry, "Crucio" Harry began writhing in pain, from both the curse and the pain in his scar. She continued torturing Harry with both the Torture curse, and she also used the 'Flagrate' curse (which Hermione used to burn 'X's on the doors in the DOM but,) Bellatrix used it to burn Harry's arms and chest, until..

"My dear Bellatrix, is that any way to treat the 'Boy Who Lived'? said the cold voice

"My Lord I was just-" Bellatrix began

"I understand" said Voldemort holding his hand up for silence, "Tell me, how did you do it? I thought he was in school"

"My Lord, Thicknesse did not inform you? Potter, here has not been at the school for a week, leaving the Weasley girl in tears. However, we were hiding in the forest on the outskirts of Hogsmeade waiting for a chance to catch him. We were surprised yesterday when Potter appeared from under his Invisibility Cloak" said Malfoy, "he nearly heard us, but we were not caught. We planned after he left

"We thought that if he was in Hogsmeade he would be meeting with his Mudblood and Blood Traitor friends. Then today was the Hogsmeade visit so we looked out for them, but we did not see the Weasley friend of his, just the Mudblood, but she was not alone. With her was the Weasley girl and one of the Weasley twins, and he and the Mudblood were each holding a red headed baby.

"We followed them and Potter let the Weasley girl know of his presence. He told her to visit him at the Shrieking Shack, so we left and waited in the house. When he Apparated in we paralyzed him so he could see who caught him. We then stunned him and I organized a plan to make his friends believe him dead, but the Weasley girl showed up early. Bellatrix left with Potter while I dealt with her, but the Mudblood appeared and I left before she, too saw me" Voldemort listened to Malfoy's story and Harry lay on the ground, too weak to move.

"I am impressed that you caught him, and glad that you did not succeed in your plan to make people believe him dead. I will do it myself and show the wizarding world just how weak their hero is" Voldemort said coldly before turning to Harry, "Are you ready Harry? Ready to wish you were dead?"

* * *

In Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall had just finished talking to Dumbledore about his conversation with Harry. She was going to the Gryffindor Common Room to talk with Hermione, George and Ginny, who had just left the Hospital Wing. McGonagall owled the Weasleys and Dursley's before she left her office to inform them of Harry's capture. When she reached the Fat Lady she gave the password 'Titillandus' but the Fat Lady would not open

"Is it true?" she asked

"Is what true?" replied the Headmistress

"The nurse from the portrait in the Hospital Wing told Violet, who told me that Harry Potter has been captured" said the Fat Lady

"I'm afraid that is true" admitted McGonagall, the Fat Lady then looked down at her folded hands sadly, and didn't say anything else, she let McGonagall through. When she walked into the Common Room, it was quiet but it looked like every student in Gryffindor was occupying the room.

"Professor?" called Seamus

"Yes Mr Finnigan?"

"Ginny told us, but are you sure? I don't want to believe it" he said

"I'm sorry Mr Finnigan, but we are going on Miss Weasley's word. There were no other witnesses" she replied. Many of the girls had tears silently falling down their cheeks, Ginny was no longer sobbing. She looked dead, she was very pale and just staring into space. Hermione was crying the hardest, having been Harry's best friend for seven years and he was like a brother to her she hugged Selena and cried. Selena was looking at her mother as if she understood. George was holding Hazel and had one arm around Hermione comforting her. George was also taking this very badly, Harry was like another brother, Harry had helped him and Fred start the joke shop up. He had many laughs with Harry, and now he was gone. George was also pale but he stayed strong to try and help Ginny and Hermione, "Miss Granger? Miss Weasley? I need to speak with you in my office" said McGonagall before turning around and leaving the very sombre Common Room. Hermione and Ginny followed, but Ginny was still not all there. Hermione left Selena with George and Hazel. When they reacher her office McGonagall sat behind her desk

"I learned of why Mr Potter was wishing to speak with you. Miss Weasley, you said he already destroyed one?" she asked, Ginny just stared behind the Headmistress and nodded, "Well that was the locket, it had been in the Black house all along"

"What? How come we didn't find it or see it?" asked Hermione, immediately calming down

"You did" said Dumbledore, Hermione got a fright, and it brought Ginny out of her stupor, "remember back in the summer before fifth year? Sirius and Kreaher fought over a locket?" Hermione and Ginny's eyes widened at this information

"So Sirius' brother was R.A.B?" asked Hermione, shocked

"Yes," said McGonagall, "he also mentioned to Dumbledore here, that he may know where another one is. Dumbledore agreed on the location, but neither know how to retrieve it"

"So why did Harry come to find us then?" asked Hermione

"He was hoping for your help Miss Granger. He knows you cannot go, and he will not allow you to go, but you can help with planning" explained the Professor

"OK, so where is the Hocrux hidden or where does he _think_ it's hidden?" asked Hermione

"He believe that it is hidden in Gringotts or more specifically in Bellatrix Lestrage's vault. We are aware of the security at Gringotts but we need to get in there. Do you have any ideas Miss Granger?" asked McGonagall. Hermione was shocked at first, **_'do they truly believe I can find out how to break into one of the most secured places in the wizarding world, except Hogwarts as Hagrid once said. But even Hogwarts was broken intoby Malfoy of all people! If this will help Harry defeat Voldemort then of course she would try'_**

"Hmm...I can try and help. But I can't promise anything Professor" said Hermione

"Of course. It will be very difficult to do this, we will be very grateful for your help Miss Weasley. Harry trusted you, as will we" said Dumbledore

"Thank you Professor" said Hermione, "Do we have any goblins on our side?"

"No, none. They see this as a wizards war and want nothing to do with us" explained McGonagall

"OK, no inside man then, we also can't Apparate in. I'm sorry Professor, but this will take a lot of thought" said Hermione

"I understand. You two better be off to bed" said McGonagall. Hermione stood up and walked towards the door but Ginny stayed seated

"Ginny?" asked Hermione, thinking Ginny was back into her daze

"I'm sorry Professor, but I didn't hear you mention anything about finding Harry" said Ginny

"The Order are out looking for him now. We are trying our very best to find him" said McGonagall sadly

"I'm scared Professor," confessed Ginny, "what if we never find him? What if Voldemort kills him? I know Harry is strong and brave, but he's only seventeen and Voldemort terrorized for years before disappearing and now he's back. I don't want to lose him and if it comes to that I want to be there beside him and die with him. I can't do that if Voldemort doesn't have the courage to duel him but capture him and not allow a fair fight. I couldn't live if Harry- if he was killed!" Ginny said before crying once again

"Ginny we're all scared for him, but we can't think like that" said Hermione putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder

"I c-can't h-help it" sobbed Ginny

"Miss Weasley, we will find him and we will help him win this war and defeat Voldemort" said McGonagall.

* * *

In the cave, Voldemort summoned Severus Snape, Crabbe Sr, Goyle Sr, Draco Malfoy and Wormtail. When they all arrived they bowed before him.

"I have summoned you, my closest, most loyal Death Eaters to give you a treat. Lucius and Bellatrix got me a wonderful gift and they shall be rewarded, but first may I introduce our guest of honour. Lucius you may bring him out" said Voldemort. Malfoy Sr. then came out of the shadows pulling a messy, black haired boy bound in chains. At the sight, all the Death Eaters eyes widened, Harry Potter was at the hands of Voldemort. Harry was fighting back, but Malfoy Sr. had a firm grip on Harry's hair, which seemed to cause the Boy Who Lived some pain, but he was mute; Malfoy had put the Silencing Charm on him.

"Crucio" said Voldemort pointing his wand at Harry. It was silent all round but Harry was rolling around in pain and his mouth was open as if screaming, "I want to hear him scream" Voldemort said coldly before removing the Silencing charm and repeated the curse. This time Harry was heard by all. It continued for minutes but it felt like hours to Harry, "Had enough yet Potter?"

"My Lord?" squeeked Wormtail

"Yes Wormtail?"

"My Lord, why are we keeping him here? Why not just kill him and show the world?"

"Tisk tisk, where's the fun in that Wormtail? I want him to wish he were dead and I will grant him that wish. He is so weak I can kill him without difficulty, and it will be done in front of everyone" said Voldemort, "now who wants a turn? Draco? You can repay your school mate for everything he has done. For putting your father in Azkaban," he said looking at Draco Malfoy, all the Death Eaters stepped out of Malfoy Jr's way who stepped forward

"Crucio!" he yelled angrily, Harry once again started writhing around in pain. There was so much anger in Draco's eyes as he looked at Harry on the ground

"Very good son" commented Lucius when Draco stepped back

"Yes, well done. Snape how about you?" Snape stepped forward and looked at his Master, "would you like to cause him pain like his father caused you? Ridiculing you in front of everyone at school. You can use any curse of your choice as long as it causes enough pain to entertain us" laughed Voldemort. Snape looked at Harry on the ground, Harry was breathing very hard and ragged considering he'd been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse many times in one day and had no chance to get his strength back

"Sectesempra" said Snape, as he said it Harry screamed in pain as deep gashes covered his body and one on his cheek. Blood came pouring out, Voldemort and the Death Eaters were laughing at the scene before him

"Brilliant Snpae!" called Voldemort, "now fix him up, we don't want him dying on us" Snape then bent down and muttered some spells over Harry. The blood slowly stopped but there were still scars covering him, if Harry saw his reflection, he would say he resembled 'Mad Eye' Moody, "Good now Apparate him back to Malfoy Manor and throw him into the cellar. We will be going to the Ministry in a few days time, or better yet we will kill him in Hogwarts, in front of all his friends and classmates. Snape you can find a way to get everyone in. You have three days" said Voldemort before Apparating to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

"McGonagall!" yelled Hermione jumping up from the Gryffindor table the next day at lunch, leaving a very confused George and Ginny behind. She ran up to the Head Table, "Professor I just thought of a way!"

"A way? What are you talking about Miss Granger?" asked McGonagall putting down her goblet of pumpkin juice

"The conversation we had last night with Ginny, I thought of a way to get in!" said a very excited Hermione. Everyone was looking up at Hermione with either curiosity or confusion, except Ginny and George who had now understood her excitement.

"You do?" asked McGonagall, "then meet me in my office with Miss Weasley after lunch" Hermione then ran back to her seat but had to leave a moment later as Selena was feeling sick.

"Come on Selena lets go visit Madame Pomfrey about this fever" Hermione said softly as she walked out the Great Hall. George stayed behind with Ginny who was holding Hazel.

"Do you think she really has a plan on how to get in?" asked Ginny giving Hazel a bit of toast to chew on

"Come on, it's 'Mione. Her plans are always brilliant and well thought out. Harry wouldn't turn to her if he didn't think she could help him and McGonagall has even turned to her. Even if this plan doesn't work she _will_ think of something," said George, "and you cannot feed my daughter toast, she is too young" he leaned over and took it from Hazel's grasp. This was obviously a bad idea, because as soon as he took it Hazel started screaming very loudly. George, got a quite a surprise, before he could even contemplate giving the toast back to her, he was floating into the air with his hair turning green. Everyone could hear Hazel screaming, some Gryffindors had to cover their ears, and when they turned to see what the problem was they burst out laughing

"Hazel, that's brilliant but maybe you should let daddy down?" said Ginny grinning

"Yeah honey let daddy down" George pleaded, Hazel continued crying and instead of coming down he went up higher and made the sound of animals, "Moo! Hazel please? Oink! I'll give you back your toast. Quack! Woof! Meow! Come on hone, daddy loves you! Hee-Haw!" Hazel stopped crying and began laughing along with everyone else. George began to slowly descend while still mimicking the different animals. Once he landed in his seat he quickle gave Hazel her toast back, "Good girl. Is my hair normal yet?" he asked Ginny

"It's back to it's flaming Weasley red, yes. I can't believe how powerful this little one is, she's only what? Three months and she can embarrass you in front of the whole school because you took her toast," said Ginny, she looked down at Hazel saying, "I will never, ever annoy you that's for sure" making Hazel giggle while biting her, now returned toast.

"I don't know who's side that temper's from, mum or Hermione" replied George stabbing a piece of bacon.

Ten minutes later Hermione returned to the Great Hall with Selena.

"How's little Selena? Feeling better?" asked George

"She's had some Fever Reducing Potion but she's still a little fussy" explained Hermione

"Oh? Well you should have seen this one after you left" said Ginny nodding to Hazel who was now on George's knee

"Why? What happened?" asked Hermione anxiously

"Nothing bad Hermione it's OK" said Ginny

"Not bad for you" George said quietly. Ginny smiled before explaining Hazel's tantrum and use of magic.

"I would hate to be you two when these two are two. That is the worst year for tantrums, and one has already kindly showed us her power" said Ginny

"Yes, it might be difficult. I think Hazel might be the worst though, Selena's a very quiet baby, while Hazel's loud and very magical already," said Hermione before sitting down and looking at Hazel, "But Hazel? Will we make a deal? If you are ever mad take it out on daddy"

"Oi! said George glaring at Hermione

"Don't worry George, I still love you" Hermione said before giving him a kiss, "come on Gin, we need to go meet McGonagall. I'm going to take Selena OK?" she said to George

"Alright, meet you in the Common Room later" George called after them.

When Hermione and Ginny reached McGonagall's office, they knocked and were permitted to enter

"Good afternoon Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and..."

"Selena. This one's Selena. She's not feeling too well so I thought I'd give George a little less work, after lunch's performance Hazel is a lot to handle" Hermione explained, "and good afternoon Professor"

"Yeah good afternoon" said Ginny

"Well you know why you're here, so what's your plan Miss Granger?"

"Well, I don't know much about the history of Gringotts but I do know that it is impossible for on to Apparate into the bank, that is if the 'one' is a wizard. I was wondering if maybe House Elves could Apparate into it, as they can Apparate inside Hogwarts?" asked Hermione

"Hmm...I'm not sure, no one knows as it has never been tried. We can try though, and if it does work we can plan from there. Good work Miss Granger" said McGonagall

* * *

At the Malfoy Manor Harry was under the Cruciatus Curse once again, Harry had lost count at how many times he went through the pain.

"Do you want to beg yet Potter? Do you want to beg for mercy, for me to stop?" Voldemort asked coldly

"Ha!" said Harry weakly, "like I would beg! Beg to a coward? I would never go as low as that!" Harry said with as much malice as he could.

"A coward? You dare call me a coward?" spat Voldemort

"Yeah I dar Riddle, because you are one!" cried Harry. This caused the Dark Wizard to torture once more.

"What makes you think I am a coward? I am winning! The wizarding world is scared, cowering at my feet, Dumbledore is dead and you will be soon enough. You will die at my hands in front of everyone you love and care for and then I will kill them!"

"The fact that you did not kill Dumbledore, you sent Draco Malfoy to do it, but in the end Snape did it, shows that you were too afraid to do it yourself. You still can't penetrate Hogwarts and you're weakening me so you can kill me. You won't fairly duel me after what happened in the graveyard. You're a coward! So cowardly that you tried to kill me, kill me when I was a baby because you heard that i was equal to your power! You chose to act when I was a vulnerable child, but that backfired, you cowardly prick!" yelled Harry

"How dare you! That was a big mistake Potter!Now you really will wish you were dead" screamed Voldemort. He pointed his wand at Harry and muttered an incantation. Nothing physically happened, and Harry just stared at Voldemort, Harry began laughing at the wizard before him. It wasn't until he realized what was happening did he stop. He was no longer in the dungeon but in the Department of Mysteries, watching Sirius fall through the veil, it changed, and he was in the graveyard witnessing Cedric Diggory being murdered and Voldemort coming out the cauldron. All of his worst memories and nightmares flew in front of his eyes. Harry was screaming for it to stop he couldn't relive Sirius', Cedric's or Dumbledore's death, he couldn't bear to hear his mother scream or his dad tell Lily to run with him or Ron yelling at him, or the torture's Voldemort put him through. He also couldn't stop it, it hurt too much, but the one memory that hurt the most of all was the memory that wasn't real but he was made to believe, the memory where all his friends were killed and he was forced to kill Ginny...Ginny. It continued all night, Harry thought it would never end and he would go mad. Eventually it did stop, and it left him curled in a ball on the floor

"That will teach you not to call me a coward!" sneered Voldemort when he returned, "now are you ready to beg?"

"I will never beg, no matter what you do to me. Torture and my worst nightmares won't even make me" said Harry shakily

"Fine, but it will soon be over, and everyone's hope will be gone as they watch you die" said Voldemort before turning and leaving

Upstairs, at a very long table, sat all of the Death Eaters waiting for Voldemort to return. When he walked into the room he turned to Snape

"Have you found a way into the school yet?"

"My Lord, it seems that there are two ways. I discovered that Mr Burke still has the Vanishing Cabinet and both sets are in working order. Another way is that if we had someone on the inside then they could make the Room of Requirement into a tunnel from one of the stores in Hogsmeade to the room" stated Snape in a monotone.

"I doubt anyone inside the castle would help us and even if they would we could not contact them. The Vanishing Cabinet is an excellent idea, congratulations Draco. Your plan from last year will once again help us penetrate Hogwarts. Now all of you and my other followers who are not present will attack the castle during dinner and hold all the students in the Great Hall. I will then enter with Potter and show everyone how weak he is and kill him, and then we will kill anyone who refuses to join. We will attack in two days. Now go!" ordered Voldemort.

* * *

Down in the cellar, Harry lay in a corner with his knees to his chest tears running down his cheeks. In front of Voldemort he could not show weakness, he couldn't let them know he was scared shitless. He wished he could see Ginny, Hermione, all the Weasleys (even Ron), Hazel and Selena, he even wished he could see the Dursley's. Voldemort was going to kill him and the last thing he would see would be that snake-like face and red eyes, and everyone would be watching his death.

**_Stupid place is just like Hogwarts, can't Apparate in and out' _**thought Harry, _**'only House Elves could Apparate in and out'**_ Harry sat up so fast that he got head rush

"Kreacher?" he whispered. As soon as his name was said, there was a loud crack and Kreacher appeared

"What was that?" asked Bellatrix upstairs. Harry quickly turned to Kreacher

"Kreacher can you take me out of here?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir. Kreacher has missed you so. Take my hand and I will return you to Grimmauld Place" replied Kreacher, as Harry took the House Elf's hand Bellatrix came yo the stairs and saw Kreacher Apparate Harry out. The last thing Harry saw was Bellatrix screaming and shooting a Stunner after them.

* * *

A/N: Well theres chapter 11 for ya..hope you like it. I loved writing this chapter because I for some reason enjoy stories where Harry gets caught. But he escaped!! Yay! (: well hope ya liked it please R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Do not own the Harry Potter clan (although do own Hazel and Selena Weasley)

**Chapter 12**

In number 12 Grimmauld Place, every room was empty and the house was yet again dusty and unkempt, as Kreacher had given up on this ever since his Master disappeared. There was a sudden crack next to the fireplace, and an injured messy, jet-black haired boy and House Elf appeared.

"Kreacher, thank you! I don't know any way to repay you. I could give you clothes, a holiday, anything you want!" said Harry weakly, hugging the House Elf

"I do not want any of those things Harry Potter sir. This can be my thank you for Master Regulus' locket" squeeked Kreacher holding the locket around his neck.

"OK. We're even now" replied Harry grinning, "now I need to go to Hogwarts to the Hospital Wing, I've had a few curses too many" Harry smiled sadly. He walked over to the fireplace and threw some Floo Powder in, "Thanks once again Kreacher. You can go work in Hogwarts if you want.McGonagall's Office, Hogwarts!" he said clearly. He disappeared from Grimmauld Place and appeared in McGonagall's office in the middle of one of her meetings.

* * *

In McGonagall's office, she was talking to Hermione and Ginny, the were making plans as Dobby had successfully apparated into the Weasleys' vault in Gringotts. Their planning was interrupted, however by someone Flooing in. When they first saw the visitor they thought they were dreaming, but they noticed that the other two were seeing the exact same thing. Ginny was the first to jump up and run over but McGonagall stopped her from running to Harry's side.

"What are you doing? Can't you see he'd hurt?" Ginny said angrily

"We cannot be sure it is truly Harry. It could be a Death Eater" McGonagall said calmly. She took out her wand and walked towards Harry slowly. Harry was kneeling on the ground from exhaustion and weakness.

"Who are you?" demanded the Headmistress

"I am Harry James Potter, Boy Who Lived, Chosen One, son of James Potter and Lily Evans. Come on Professor even a Death Eater would know that" replied Harry, just louder than a whisper.

"OK. Why did you leave Hogwarts?" she asked

"Ron said some things so I decided to leave in search of Voldemort's Hocruxes in order to destroy the cowardly git. I also believe one is in Bellatrix's vault in Gringott's and I have an idea on how to get it, but I have a feeling 'Mione's already found a way. Also I need to see Madame Pomfrey" he said before passing out.

"Now can we help him?" asked Ginny impatiently

"Yes, he needs immediate attention" replied McGonagall conjuring up a stretcher and levitating Harry atop it. She levitated the stretcher towards the Hospital Wing. In the corridors people were beginning to come out of class to go to their next lesson. When they saw the Headmistress levitating a stretcher it made everyone curious. They all started trying to get closer looks, the people at the back couldn't see anything but knew who it was by the whispers that reached them.

"They found Potter!"

"He looks like he's dead!"

"Potter? Dead? No he can't be!" When Gryffindor 7th years heard the rumours Seamus and Dean went running to the Common Room to tell Hermione, Ginny and George. When Ron found out he released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding since Harry left, but he took another one and was shocked to hear the rumour that Harry was believed to be dead.

In the Common Room Dead and Seamus ran in to find only George, Hazel and Selena.

"Shouldn't you be in class you two?" George smiled, he didn't give people into trouble for missing classes, he skipped many with Fred and Lee Jordan.

"Yeah, but they found him! Where's Ginny she'll want to know!" panted Dean

"Ginny and Hermione are having a meeting with McGonagall. What will they want to know?" asked George his smile faltering

"So she probably already knows. McGonagall was seen levitating a stretcher to the Hospital Wing and it was carrying Harry"

"What?! They found him? How?" demanded George as he stood, Hazel and Selena were on the floor laughing with each other

"I don't know" said Seamus, "Parvarti and Lavender told us and they heard from Dennis Creevey. The told me that it was definitely Harry and that he looks awful" George quickly picked up Hazel and Selena and walked towards the portrait hole quickly before turning to Dean and Seamus

"Thanks for telling me!" he called

"No problem, glad to help" came Dean's reply. George ran through the corridors, carefully so as to not drop one his daughters and frighten them by fast moving objects. He ran through the shortcuts and eventually reached the Hospital Wing ten minutes later. Outside the doors stood Hermione and Ginny. He walked over to them and Hazel reached for her mum. Hermione was sitting on a chair biting her nails and Ginny was pacing in front of the door.

"Hey" he greeted them as he walked towards them

"Oh George! I'm so glad you're here, who told you?" Hermione asked as she took Hazel from him

"Seamus and Dean told me. So you did find him, how?"

"He found us, he just Floo-ed in. He looks awful, I hope he'll be OK. He was so pale, and he was twitching, he was also covered in dry blood" said Hermione, who's eyes started to flood with tears

"'Mione it's OK. He'll get through this, he got out. He got out 'Mione, he figured a way out. We've just got to trust him, trust that he'll recover and trust Madame Pomfrey to help him" he said before whispering, "how's Ginny taking it?"

"You're right George," replied Hermione, "she's doing fairly well, she's not said a word though. She'd pissed off with McGonagall though"

"Why?"

"When Harry appeared she wouldn't let Ginny help him until she interrogated him. Only when he passed out did she conjure a stretcher. I understand her reasoning, he could have been a Death Eater, but he looked so weak I have to be mad at her"

"ARG! I need to know! This is so infuriating! I need to know he's OK! It's been twenty minutes!" yelled Ginny

"Ginny yelling won't let you in any faster. I would be careful, McGonagall might not let you in at all if she hears you yelling" warned George

"Shut up George!" snapped Ginny, giving him the same glare Mrs Weasley used, making George cringe and look away. Just as George looked away from his sister, McGonagall came out of the Hospital Wing

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley" she said nodding to each of them, "before I tell you of Mr Potter's state. I would like to warn you that he has been through a lot and I do not advise that you press him for any information.He has been under the Cruciatus Curse several times a day since he's been gone. He also has broken bones and it seems that our former potions master used Sectemsempra" she said coldly

"Professor what is Sectesempra?" asked George

"It is a spell of Snape's own creation. It is a very severe cutting curse. Causes deep gashes wherever the wand is pointed. In Harry's case, it was all over. Seems that Snape decided to move his wand around and cut his face, chest, arms and legs. And I believe he may have been put under a spell similar to Mr Malfoy's last year, but this just made him relive the nightmares and memories, not make any changes" explained McGonagall

"Is he going to be OK?" asked Ginny

"From what we have seen, he'll be just fine, only a bit shaken. There will be no lasting damage, only a few scars"

"Can we see him?" asked Hermione

"I'm not sure now is the best time. he is sleeping and we don't want to wake him" said the Headmistress

"If he's been under a curse to make him relive his worst nightmares, should he not wake up to someone he loves near him? It helped after that curse Malfoy did" said Ginny

"Oh. Alright, you can see him"

"Hermione I'll take Hazel, you go in" said George leaning in to take Hazel

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. George assured her that he was. Hermione followed Ginny and the Professor into the Hospital Wing to the only occupied bed at the corner of the room. When they reached the bed, Ginny sat down beside Harry's head and took his hand in hers. Harry was covered in bandages, he had a sling holding up his left arm, and the bandages covered his chest, both arms, and there was one wrapped around his head.

"How long will he take to heal Professor?" asked Hermione, Ginny had now dazed out staring at Harry

"I'm not sure. A day maybe more" was McGonagall's reply

"How can they be so cruel? All Harry did was survive his curse and try and stay alive during his attacks. This is all that stupid prophecies fault!" said Hermione

"That is why Harry has been put through this. He was being punished for surviving. They would make him beg for death, from seeing his injuries it is obvious that he did no such thing, and also didn't show weakness. We won't ever know what happened unless Harry told us, and I doubt he'll be ready for a while" said McGonagall

"Professor!" shouted Ginny

"Miss Weasley, be quiet!" ordered the Professor

"But, Harry! He's awake!" she cried

A/N: hope ya liked it..sorry i aint been updating..work every nite this week n then add studying in with tht had no computer time wot so ever! well please R&R

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter or his friends, or Hogwarts or anything mentioned in this. JKR does though. BUT i do own Selena and Hazel Weasley

**Chapter 14**

"But Harry, he's awake!" cried Ginny

"Yeah I am Ginny, I can tell 'cause all I see is blurs" same a reply

"Mr Potter. How are you feeling?" asked McGonagall

"Like my heads about to explode" he laughed, "Wait! How long have I been here?"

"About an hour and a half" said Hermione

"Alright. Look in two days, probably tomorrow since I escaped, Voldemort is going to get into the castle. We need to break the Vanishing Cabinet or he'll get in. He never talked about this around me...but for some reason our connection has reopened and I could see into his mind while he was explaining to the Death Eaters. His plan was to take over the one place he's always wanted to have control of; Hogwarts, and once he'd done that he was going to kill me in front of everyone. Only, I escaped, and he'll be pissed as hell and come early. Snape's doing the planning so they should be in pretty quickly. Voldemort only succeeded in one thing though" Harry explained

"What?" asked McGonagall

"Making me too weak to fight. If he does attack I won't be able to fight very well. I could try but it would be seriously sore, because it is fucking painful just to move"

"OK. We'll delay them by destroying the Cabinet and then we'll get the teachers and students ready for the attack, while we fix you up. Where is the Cabinet?" McGonagall asked

"It's in the Room of Requirement. I'll go, I'm the only one who knows where it is" said Harry sitting up

"But Harry you can barely move! You have been under the Cruciatus Curse loads of times, and cutting curses and physical injuries. You can't be able to get up in less than 2 hours" Hermione said, sounding like her old self about doing homework

"Hermione! If I don't get up and destroy that cabinet then Voldemort will get in and most likely kill all muggle borns and half bloods and any person that won't want to join him. I can't have any of you, or even anyone I know killed or tortured because I was too sore to move. I don't care if this depletes me of the rest of my strength. I have to stop this now or everyone I ever cared for will die. I already caused Dumbledore, Sirius, my parents, and Cedric's death! I can't have more. If I have to die in order for you all to survive then fine, I accept that and will die willingly!" he explained standing up, he nearly fell over but McGonagall steadied him.

"Harry please. Just tell me how to get into the Room, I know where it is thanks to DA. But I don't want to lose you. You need your energy if you have to leave again. but Harry you already told me I couldn't go hunt with you, but I don't want to deprived of fighting beside you, and if I do have to fight beside you I don't want you to die in it" Ginny said, snapping into her mum's stubborness

"Ginny I promised that I would let you fight beside me, but there is a chance that I will die and you have to accept that just as much as me. Now I can tell you how to get into the Room, but I can't risk that Malfoy left something there or Snape is ready earlier than I hoped. But I can make it to the Room just fine. You can come with me though, if you really want to" said Harry walking to the Hospital Wing, Hermione, McGonagall and Ginny followed behind and Ginny stood ready to catch Harry if he needed steadied.

When they got outside they met George sitting on the ground playing with his two daughters

"Harry! You're OK!" he cried out happily

"As OK as I'll ever be after what just happened, yeah" smiled Harry. His smile faltered, however, when Ron came walking down the corridor towards them

"What do you want Ron?" Ginny asked angrily

"I came to apologize. I know that it's a small chance that any of you will accept it, but I regretted what I said and did the moment I did it. I love you Harry like a brother, and you deserve my sister better than anyone. And George, Hermione, you both deserve to be happy and your daughters are beautiful and are living proof of your love for each other. Don't let a prick like me ruin that for yourselves. I have been a bastard all year, and I know I'm the reason you left Harry and got caught, and I'm sorry. I hope you'll one day forgive me" Ron said looking into everyones eyes. Without saying anything, Harry launched himself at his best friend and pulled him into a very manly hug.

"Ron, of course I forgive you. No matter what happened, I could never ever hold a grudge against you. You're like a brother to me and I don't think I could make it through this without you. But just now Ron, I have to help best I can by destroying the Vanishing Cabinet" said Harry backing out of the hug

"The Vanishing Cabinet? The thing Malfoy used last year?" asked a confused Ron

"Yeah, Voldemort is going to use it to get into the school and take over, and then kill me. I've got to protect all of you best I can with these injuries"

"You-Know-Who coming here? Well then get a move on! Don't let me stop this, I've already done enough damage for a life time" urged Ron. McGonagall and Harry ran past and made towards the stairs to the 7th floor. Ginny looked at Ron and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before following Harry. George just nodded to Ron and handed Hermione Selena and Hazel as they both were wanting their mum.

"Ron, you were a prick, but I gotta admit. You were certainly not as big a one as Percy, you at least acknowledged that you made a mistake. I'm glad you're here little bro" smiled George

"Thanks George, thats the biggest compliment you've ever given me. And I am sorry that I treated you, Hermione and the twins so horribly, that crossed the line. The twins are gorgeous and I don't deserve to call them my nieces, or the kids of my best friend"

"Ron stop apologizing please!" Hermione said, "I forgive you, Ginny forgives you, harry forgives you and George forgives you. Right now we have to concentrate on whats at hand"

"Oh right yeah. Come on!" George said impatiently before he ran to catch up with Harry, Ginny and McGonagall. Hermione and Ron followed but at a slower pace so as not to jostle the twins

"Can I hold one of them?" Ron asked after a few minutes silence

"You want to hold one of the girls? But you never wanted to hold them!" Hermione asked

"I know, but I was a git then, now I want to be a part of their lives. Theres a war ahead and if anything happens to me I'd like to know that the twins knew me, that they didn't hate me, that I had a chance to at least have an impact on their lives, even if for only a second" Ron explained

"Oh Ron! I never realized you actually had those feelings kept up, I always thought you had the emotional range of a teaspoon" Hermione said with an awkward laugh, Ron joined in

"Well come on lets catch up with the others. So this is Hazel? Or Selena?" Ron asked as they walked up the stairs

"You've got Selena, she's the quieter of the two and she wears polka dots. Hazel is a really loud and squirmy girl who wears stars. Plus they're eyes are different, see, Hazel has hazel eyes and Selena has green eyes. Selena is going to look so much like George, both of them will, but Hazel has a little bit of me in her. I just hope they might take part of my seriousness of school and knowledge from me too" Hermione smiled

"With you as their mother and George as their dad I think they're going to be really smart planning, sneaky troublemakers at school" Ron smiled back. They were both forgetting what lay ahead of them when they came to the end of a corridor and heard a bang, and saw flashes and smoke coming from around the corner, shaking the floor they were on.

"Hermione! Take Selena and go back to the Common Room. Stay there and don't leave!" Ron ordered

"No! I'm not leaving you to fight without me! I said I would fight and I will!"

"Hermione, this is real! You can't jsut want to fight to help us, but the best thing you can do for us is make sure the twins stay safe and don't lose you too. If something happens to you and George, or even just you then they will deprived of a mother for their lives. Don't do this to them!" Ron argued

"Hermione!" called another voice, it was George, "Get to the Common Room. Ron go warn the professors and the students. Tell them to go to their common rooms or stay and fight. Voldemort got through knowing Harry would try and stop him. Go!" Ron ran. "Hermione please. I can't fight knowing that you will be in this. Think of the twins! I can't have you fighting fearing that they might grow up without a mother. They need you, more than I do. Please?" George pleaded hurriedly

"George.." Hermione said slowly but she looked down at the twins and they looked up at her with sad eyes as if knowing what was going on, "Fine. But you will come back to me. I swear George if you don't come back, you will leave the twins with a very poor distraught mother. They'll have me in body but not my full heart, as you will have taken it with you" Hermione explained with tears in her eyes

"I will return. Please stay in the Common Room until someone comes to tell you it's safe. But make sure they aren't a Death Eater in disguise. Keep your wand by you at all times. Stay alert and stay safe. That is how you will help in this war. Keeping yourself and these children safe. Love is what will conquer this and you are helping me with it every minute" said George as he lead Hermione towards the stairs, "Now go!" George ordered before turning

"George!" Hermione cried for what felt like the last time. George turned back round and Hermione gave him one last kiss "Come back to me" she said before running down the stairs. He could hear the twins crying for their dad. George ran back to the fight.

* * *

**Before...entering the Room**

Harry, Ginny, George and McGonagall walked to the Room of Requirement with Hermione and Ron in tow

"How do you know he will continue with his plan even though he knows you know? He might find another way" suggested the Professor

"Voldemort isn't predictable, but he will not postpone a plan, if anything he will come faster. We need to get there soon or he might already be through. I cannot risk everyone's lives in this castle" Harry said fiercely

"How do you know what room it's in?" asked George.

"Malfoy. He kept using a Room where he kept the Cabinet. Trelwaney told me she was trying to 'hide' something in a Room. And then when I was hiding my potions book in the Room of Hidden things I saw a Cabinet. I'm guessing that's it. I'm not sure but it's worth a try" said Harry, "By the way, Professor, do you know of anything Ravenclaw ever owned? Like a cup or broach or something?" The Professor looked deep in thought before she answered

"Nothing but her Diadem. But that's been lost for centuries"she replied

"What does it look like?"

"Well it was like a tiara. Silver and simple. Nothing extravagant" Harry couldn't think of anythign but this Diadem, but lost for centuries? Well right now he must concentrate on the Room. Last time he had been in there was to hide his book next to a head bust, wig and...a tiara. A tiara? A tiara!!

"I know where it is!" he cried out breaking into a painful but fast run

"Found what?" asked Ginny

"The Diadem. Voldemort must have found it and hid it in the one place he called home! Hogwarts! He thought he knew all of Hogwarts secrets but hundreds of students have added things to the Room of Hidden things and that included myself and Malfoy. The Diadem is in Hogwarts and has been for 50 years" They finally reached the Room and Harry walked past it three times thinking of the room of hidden things. A door appeared.

"Mr Weasley and I will stay out here and make sure no wandering students come near. Also tell Hermione and Ron. Miss Weasley you should stay too" McGonagall advised

"No. I go in with Harry" Ginny said simply

"Fine. Come on Ginny" Harry and Ginny entered, "Ginny, you find the tiara. I'll show you where it is. I'll smash the Cabinet"

"Ok" Ginny and Harry walked forwards and Harry pointed to the tiara when he saw it. Ginny started walking towards it while Harry turned to the Cabinet. Ginny was half way there when Harry went to smash the Cabinet and a body flew out at him and wrestled him to the floor.

"AAAAAH!"

"Har-" Ginny started but stopped herself before it was too late, she had to help Harry by getting the Diadem and destroying it. Ginny continued her way towards the tiara but quieter than before, careful not to let her temper give her away- the Death Eater who caught Harry was taunting him now

"Think the Dark Lord didn't know better Potter? He stationed me to watch out for you. And here I am. I have called him, he will be here in seconds, and you will be tortured for our pleasure" he laughed

"You can do what you want to me, but I will not let you touch my friends or anyone in this school!" Harry answered back, pain shooting through his head: Voldemort was indeed coming, he was almost at the Cabinet. The Death Eater laughed and laughed at Harry. Ginny had finally reached the Diadem and picked it up before tip-toeing towards the door

"You are in no position to say anything Potter" said the cold evil voice of Voldemort. Ginny stopped in her tracks and looked towards Harry, there stood Voldemort, a cold, angry look in his eyes but a mocking smirk, Ginny was terrified for herself and Harry. She had never seen You-Know-Who before. I guess there was a first for everything, but she jsut wished there wasn't a first for this, "You will die today at my hands and then you cannot stop me from killing anyone if you are dead!" Voldemort sneered

"I may die, but everyone will fight you and you will be destoryed. Already half way there" Harry laughed

"What are you saying Potter? You are going to leave children to beat me? People who weren't destined to do it to kill me? Even you who was destined to do that cannot do it. I have taken great feats to ensure that I will defeat the muggle and wizarding world"

"I could destory you. But it just so happens that I was a bit behind on my schedule and couldn't get a certain few objects. I think my friends are going to get them and then you WILL be destroyed" Harry laughed. Ginny couldn't believe it, Harry was telling Voldemort about the Hocruxes. She had to get out of there, she ran without caring to the door. They didn't notice her until she opened the door and was closing it

"Get her!! Make sure Potter sees what happens to people who help him!" Voldemort yelled. Ginny got out and shut the door warning McGonagall and George.

"They're coming. They were  
waiting for Harry. I got the Diadem, they're coming to get me. I've gotta go back to the Common Room and destroy this. Where's the sword?" Ginny asked frantically

"Hermione got it from the Shrieking Shack after Harry was caught. It's in the Common Room. Go that way!" George yelled pointing opposite from where Ron and Hermione were. The door banged open and smoke blew out sparks everywhere. George shot a few Death Eaters and when he thought he could do it he ran to Hermione to warn her and get Ron to warn the rest of the school.

* * *

Ginny ran to the Common Room, when she made it there she saw Hermione sitting on the carpet crying with the twins

"Hermione!" Ginny cried out

"Ginny! How is everyone?" she asked

"I don't know. George told me to run back here where the sword was. I need to destroy the Diadem. I got it before Voldemort saw me. He's got Harry. I need to destroy this then call Dobby and get the goblet from Gringotts" Ginny said

"No. I will get the goblet. I have to do something. It's the least I can do, now destroy the Diadem" ordered Hermione picking up the sword from under the couch. Ginny raised the sword and brought it down on the Diadem, screaming filled the room. Not from just one source but from three: the Diadem, Hazel and Selena

"Sssh it's OK girls. This is good, this means we are closing to beating the bad man trying to hurt Harry" Hermione hushed them. They both calmed down as the screaming stopped

"One down 3 to go. But i thought Harry said that Voldemort made 7? That makes only 6" said Ginny

"Maybe Voldemort was waiting until he killed Harry to make his seventh one, but since he failed he was unable to do it" suggested Hermione

"Yeah..maybe" said Ginny slowly

"Ok now. I'm going to go get the Goblet. Dobby!" she called out. The house elf popped in next to them

"Harry Potter's friend called?" he asked

"Hello Dobby. I was wondering if you could take me to Bellatrix Lestrange's vault?" Hermione asked him politley

"Bellatrix?" Dobby asked cautiously

"Yes. There is something in there that can help Harry. he is in trouble, Voldemort has entered the castle and is attacking" Hermione explained

"Then Dobby will do what he can to help Harry Potter" said Dobby determinately taking Hermione's hand and popping them away

* * *

Ron ran down to the Great Hall and barged in

"Professors!" he yelled, "The school is under attack, Voldemort is on the 7th floor!" all the students sat frozen in shock before yelling frantically and trying to run out. Professor Sprout on the other hand stayed calm and used magic to louden her voice like Dumbledore used to do

"Quiet!" everyone stopped in there tracks, "I want anyone who is under age to return calmly to their dorms, and anyone of age and wants to fight may do so. Stay calm and please do not be alarmed. Ravenclaws, your Common Room is too near the 7th floor, I would like you to go to the Gryffindor or Hufflepuffs Common Room, whichever you prefer. Now Go!" she ordered. All the Slytherins left to the Common Room, only half of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws went while most of the Gryffindors stayed behind. Sprout walked towards Ron and asked him of the situation, he expained that Voldemort came in through the Room of Requirement and that Harry, McGonagall and George were fighting them

"The we must hurry." she said before once again raising her voice magically, "All of you wishing to fight I plead you think of the danger before going readily to battle. it is dangerous and many of us may not make it through. But now we must go to the 7th floor where only three people are warding the Death Eaters off" she said before everyone started running past her towards the 7th floor, "Mr Weasley, I would like you to owl the Order and your family. They may want to be in this to protect their children and other family members. Also please go make sure Miss Granger is safe" she said before also running off. Ron did as he was told and ran up to the Gryffindor tower. When he reached it he saw some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws socializing and talking worriedly to the other Gryffindors, he couldn't see Hermione anywhere but he saw Ginny and the twins sitting by the couch

"Ginny! where's Hermione?!" he asked worriedly

"She went to get the Goblet. We know where it is, she'll be back in a minute" just as she said this there was a pop and Hermione returned with Dobby and a golden goblet in her hand

"Thank you Dobby" she said to the House Elf, "Hello Ron. I have owled the Order and your parents and the people of Hogsmeade. They may want to protect their village too and help the school" she said before sitting down and picking up and plunging the sword into the goblet. Once again the room was filled with screaming, and once again from 3 sources. Although this time yelling from the other students was added in, all yelling profanities and questions

"What was that?"

"What the fuck?"

"Jesus Christ give us some warning!"

"Why are you destroying a goblet?"

"Why is the goblet screaming?!"

"Done" Hermione said once the screaming stopped, before turning to her children and calming them down, "Now it's just Voldemort and the snake"

"I'll get that little bugger" Ginny said before picking up the sword and running out the Common Room

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed

"Ron you can't stop her. She'll fight, Harry already tried to get her not to, it's in her blood, she's a fighter" Hermione said before telling Ron to go. Ron did but not without wishing he could stay with Hermione, but he knew he couldn't stay behind, he was also a fighter. He had to help his family and friends and school mates.

* * *

(A/N: there is the next chapter finally. The next one will be Harry versus Voldemort and the real battle with everyone. Hope you liked it. this is just from memory because I lost my sheets with my chapters written out :( )


	15. Chapter 15

OK. So this is the next chapter...goina be kinda hard to get everything straight considering I havn't written all that often recently and Ive actually had to re-read my own story to know whats happening lol

Hope you guys are all enjoying the story, because Ive got to admit that if i were you guys i wld actually like this story lol, not just because its my own, but because i really like Hermione and George together and it has part of the real Harry Potter plot in it :)

**Chapter 15**

Up in the 7th floor corridor Harry was being tortured by Voldemort as Ginny had just run out the door, not even around the corner yet when George and McGonagall attacked the Death Eaters.

"What did she have?! Who was she?!" he asked loudly while Cruciating Harry

"She had something that will help destroy you forever, once she destroys that you will be closer to death than you even know. And your question of who she was? Well she is someone that will bring your end to you, her name? You'll never know!" Harry answered back. Voldemort let out an angry yell

"Take him!" he called out to a Death Eater standing near by. The mysterious Death Eater grabbed Harry's hair and dragged him to the door and pulled him out into the corridor where he could see McGonagall fighting 3 Death Eaters and George fighting 5, "You are outnumbered! Stop now before you die!" he called to George and the Professor. Harry looked at George and could see through his eyes that Hermione was safe. George didn't have a worried look to show that Hermione may be in harm. She was probably in the Common Room, but where was Ginny? Harry asked George through his eyes, he hoped George could understand. The gleam in George's eye looked like victory, Ginny had escaped with the diadem and could possible get the goblet. Voldemort may be destroyed after all, even if Harry died.

"We will not stop until you are dead Voldemort! You and every one of your so called followers. Once you are gone they will turn on you like the last time and say they were under a curse or whatever. They are not loyal to you, only the mental ones like Bellatrix are loyal to you. Soon we will have the Order, the other teachers and possibly older students. You cannot win!" Harry said weakly from the ground

"You are in no place to say such things Potter" sneered Voldemort

"I may die Riddle, but you will still be destroyed," Harry said looking behind Voldemort and seeing Ginny, she smiled at him and nodded before holding up 2 fingers, the two Hocruxes had been destroyed. Now it was just the snake and Voldemort. The latter held his wand up and was about to curse Harry when a voice called out

"Don't you dare think about it!" called a familiar voice, Harry looked behind him and his classmates were all standing there with some teachers behind them. Neville Longbottom was the one who called out. The Death Eaters all stopped to look at the big group of people. George and McGonagall used this to their advantage and hit a few Death Eaters down, and the students and teachers ran forward to attack. Voldemort made the Death Eater that dragged Harry do it again, to the outskirts of the battle away from everyone, what he didn't know was that he was heading towards Ginny and the sword. Voldemort then hissed for Nagini, who came out of the Room of Requirement. Ginny saw the snake and snuck forward. Voldemort was soothing the snake and telling her to be patient and that she would soon be feasting. Ginny was now right behind Harry and Voldemort, she lifted the sword above her head, and quickly brought it down on Nagini. With a quick swipe Nagini lost her head. Voldemort screamed and pulled his wand onto Ginny. Harry knowing what was about to happen seconds before it did leapt up and lunged infront of Ginny. The killing curse hit him instead. The last thing he heard was Ginny screaming his name.

* * *

Harry woke up wondering where he was. Taking in his surroundings he found himself on the Hogwarts Express. DOing the first thing that came to mind he checked all the compartments, they were all empty bar one: the last one, the one he and his friends normally sat in. In this compartment sat the one person he never thought he would ever see in person again; Dumbledore.

"Professor!" Harry said in surprise

"Harry my boy. I am so glad to see you" Dumbledore replied

"But you're dead, does that mean I'm..?"

"Yes I am afraid you too Harry are dead" Dumbledore replied sadly, but with a slight gleam in his eyes, was it triumph? No it couldn't be

"But..I never defeated him! Voldemort is still alive, and I only had to kill him! We got all the Hocruxes, all of them yet I couldn't finish him off! I failed Dumbledore" Harry said sadly

"Ah Harry but you never did. I never got to tell you, Professor Snape was to do that, but he was unfortunate enough to be killed by Voldemort before he could explain to you." Dumbledore explained

"Snape's dead? Voldemort killed him? What was he to explain to me?" Harry asked frantically, Dumbledore laughed

"Harry my boy, I will explain. Yes Professor Snape is dead, Voldemort killed him after he learned that he was spy for us before my death" Dumbledore explained calmly, "Severus was spy for us from the moment you were put in danger Harry, from the moment he learned your mother was in danger-"

"My mother?"

"Yes, Severus and Lily were great friends when they were in Hogwarts, well that was until their 5th year, I'm sure you know all about it. Lily stopped being friends with Severus when he referred to her as a Mudblood. He told her he didn't mean it, but she wouldn't listen. When Severus heard the Prophecy and told Voldemort he never knew who it was about, Voldemort however thought it was Lilly Potter's son. Severus was devastated, he loved your mother Harry. That is why Voldemort asked Lily to move rather than just kill her, Severus asked Voldemort to spare her life. Of course that didn't happen, Voldemort killed her and Severus was distraught, he thought I had protected her and you, he was angry at me, at Voldemort. But he had to act uncaring to Voldemort, so as to not arouse suspicion to his spying. The years went by and severus continued in his heart broken life, until finally one year came by when Lily's son returned to Hogwarts. Severus went through his process of denying his true feelings inside. He couldn't bear to look in your eyes Harry, you have the exact colour of eyes as your mother. So Severus did the one thing he could, he avoided you and treated you worst of all, saying that you were exactly like your father. He couldn't bear to think of you as Lily's, just James'. He did however protect you, no matter what he said to himself, you were still your mothers, and he felt obligated to protect you as he was the one who led to your mothers death.

"So the years went by when he treated you as James' son yet protected you like Lily's. Then just last year I brought a cursed ring to my hand and a curse broke through me. Severus stopped the curse and kept it in my hand, but it was still spreading; slowly. I asked Severus to keep an eye on Draco Malfoy, I knew of his job to kill me, but I did not want that on Draco's conscience, I asked Severus to do it. I was going to die, I knew it, but I couldn't have Draco or his family killed because he couldn't kill me, I knew he wouldn't be able to do it, so I asked Severus to do it. Harry you must understand, Severus killed me on my request. I would like you to leave behind your grudge on your old professor. He may have treated you unfairly but he did it so he wouldn't have to admit to himself that you may be like your mother, that he could not let himself become weak in your hands, he missed your mother greatly and he was thankful you looked nothing like her. He hated James and could take his anger out on himself by putting it on the man he hated in school, that caused him to lose his best friend, or so her thought. He was angry at James and that was why he yelled at your mother.

"What Severus was meant to explain to you was none of his personal things or why he disliked you, but what I told him. I explained to him that when the time was right that he was to inform you that part of Voldemort's soul lived in you. Harry you were a-"

"Hocrux?" Harry finally said

"Yes. In order to defeat Voldemort, you had to destroy the soul that resided in you"

"So I had to die to defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked, he very much wanted to ask questions about Snape and his mum but right now he had bigger things to worry about

"Yes, but you are not fully dead Harry, just the soul in Voldemort. If you wish you may get off the train before it departs" said Dumbledore

"But if I stay on I can see my parents again? Sirius?" Harry asked

"Yes. But think Harry, do you think they really want to see you when you are seventeen? The send their love, and want me to pass on the message that they are so proud of you and that they know you will make the right decision" Dumbledore said looking into Harry's thoughtful eyes

"OK. I need to go back, not for myself, but for Ginny and all the Weasleys. I may not live this war, but I can't leave Ginny. I owe her. And I need to finish Voldemort once and for all" Harry said

"That's my boy. Good luck, and I hope to not see you for a few years" Dumbledore said before slowly dissipating into nothingness.

* * *

Ginny sat with Harry's head in her lap tears falling down her cheeks.

"You killed him!" she screamed looking towards Voldemort, but he wasn't standing there. He was on the ground, dead? No. He was slowly standing up

"Master!" called the Death Eater that was standing staring at Harry's body, but was now running to his fallen master

"Get away from me!" Voldemort said angrily. He stood and stared down at Harry's limp body, "Is he dead?" he asked no one in particular

"It seems so" replied the Death Eater. Ginny just cried sad and angry tears. She slowly lifter Harry's head and lay it down on the ground before standing up and pointing her wand at Voldemort

"You will die Voldemort! You have no one to blame but yourself!!" she cried out. The fighting around them had stopped, everyone was looking over at Ginny and they took in Harry's body lying on the ground

"Harry?!" called out a voice; it was Hagrid, "HARRY!" he yelled bounding over. He saw close up Harry's limp body and he fell to the ground and weeped, "You monster! you killed Harry!" he yelled out to Voldemort

"Yes! I killed your saviour! What are you going to do with no hero now? There is no one left to save you!" Voldemort laughed

"We don't need him to save us! We can fight too!" said a voice behind the Death Eater, the looked and there stood Ron surrounded by the Order, Hogsmeade residents, Ministry member, families of students and graduated students, "For Harry!" yelled Ron before running forwards. Voldemort swished his wand and hit Ron with a curse, Ron crumpled to the ground. The fight broke out again. Ginny fought the Death Eater who dragged Harry while Voldemort fought ten Ministry officials and everyone else fought Death Eaters, who were all outnumbered. The Death Eaters were surely to lose the war all together, but Ginny knew already that they had lost. They had lost Harry, and maybe Ron too.

* * *

Harry was lying with his head against something warm. He didn't dare open his eyes, he had to fool Voldemort, pretend he was dead. There was sobbing near his head, who was it? As much as he wanted to fool Tom Riddle, he couldn't bear to hurt the person who was aobbing

"You killed him!" Harry heard Ginny scream

"Master!" a Death Eater yelle

"Get away from me!" replied the Dark Lord angrily, what had happened to Voldemort?, "Is he dead?"

"It seems so"

"You will die Voldemort! You have no one to blame but yourself" Ginny cried out. The loud noises and screams had stopped, the battle was concentrating on Voldemort and Ginny, and...him, Harry's limp body.

"Harry?!" called a familiar voice, "HARRY!" Harry could feel the ground vibrate as Hagrid ran over and drop to his knees beside him, "You monster! You killed Harry"

"Yes! I killed your saviour! What are you going to do with no hero now? There is no one left to save you!" Voldemort laughed. Harry could hear someone yelling in the distance but he couldn't make out the words or voice. When the voice stopped the fight broke out again. Ginny laid Harry's head down gently on the ground and got up. Harry opened his eyes a bit and took in his surroundings, the Battle had moved over away from him. He could see Voldemort fighting Ministry officials, Shacklebolt was included. But as Harry was watching, Shacklebolt was hit, he fell to the ground. Harry stood up and walked slowly over to the battle, his ribs still hurt like hell and now thanks to Voldemort the rest of his body ached too. Taking action Harry threw a curse at Voldemort. It missed by a centimeter as Voldemort just moved to attack. Seeing he was almost hit Tom Riddle looked around at his attacker and was shocked for a fraction of a second before throwing more curses at the ministry.

"STOP!" Harry yelled through magically loudening his voice. Everyone stopped to look round

"HARRY?!" he head Ginny cry. Volemort was looking directly at Harry and was trying to smirk, but he could not.

"You are weak Harry, so weak you must fake your death in order to get advantage" Voldemort said coldly

"No i didn't fake it. I did die, but not myself, just your soul. Riddle I'm sorry to say that you destroyed you own last Hocrux" Harry said smugly. Voldemorts face showed nothing but shock and horror. Harry discovered his secret and he was telling the truth they had all been destroyed, "Let's see, Dumbledore got the ring, I got the diary and the locket, Ginny got the snake, and the Diadem, I'm guessing Hermione got the goblet, and you Riddle got me. When you attempted to kill me when I was a baby and the curse rebounded onto you and instead of killing you it sent a part of your soul into me. That is why we have a connection and why I could talk to snakes. But now that is gone. I was a Hocrux and you destroyed it" Harry explained

"It does not matter, I will still kill you as I killed your mother and father. Then I will all those you have mentioned who destroyed my prize possessions" said Voldemort looking at Ginny

"You can't hurt them. I did the same as my mother for them. I protected them by sacrificing my life. No curse you put on them will work. But right now Riddle. It is time for you to be finished" said Harry lifting his wand in a battle stance

"You cannot win Potter" was all Voldemort said before mirroring Harry's stance.

"Avada Kedavra"

"Expelliamus" The two spells collided, but this time instead of regurgitating ghosts of the last spell casted, a glow filled the whole room and blinded everyone. When they could finally see they saw Harry on the ground as well as Voldemort. However Harry was standing up and Voldemort was staying where he was, eyes wide open and blank. Cheering filled the room but before they could continue their celebration Death Eaters attacked again, only the loyal ones. Smart ones like the Malfoys, and all the Death Eaters that weren't in Voldemort's inner circle. Harry looked around for the very Death Eater he was eager to find, the one who betrayed his parents.

"Harry!" Ginny cried running over, "You're OK!"

"Yeah..I'm sorry Ginny. I never meant to do that to you. I just had to stop it, I couldn't let that curse hit you. but it turned out good. I wouldn't have learned that I was a Hocrux, and then Voldemort would have had one more Hocrux and we couldn't have ended this. But now, the Death Eaters are gone and so is Voldemort" said Harry weakly

"Yes Harry. It's finished. We can be together now, and not worry about the threat of Voldemort" Ginny said happily, "Harry?!" she cried out as Harry fell unconscious.

* * *

In the Common Room, Hermione sat with all the other students, waiting. It had been two hours and still no one had returned with news. No one was awake anymore, everyone had either gone up to their dorms or fallen asleep on the couch or by the tables. Hermione sat on the floor with Hazel and Selena, who seemed to know what was happening. They were very quiet and didn't laugh or smile. They just stared at Hermione or towards the Portrait hole. As Hermione drifted off to sleep sitting up she was jerked awake by the sound of the Portrait hole opening and closing, and Hazel saying "Dada"

"George?" Hermione asked looking up

"Yeah, Hermione, it's me" said George sadly

"Oh George!!" Hermione cried leaping up into George's arms, "What's wrong? Is everyone OK? Did Harry do it? Is Harry OK?"

"Harry's fine, he killed Voldemort. He's int he Hospital Wing just now, he fell unconscious after defeating Voldemort. There are loads of people in the Hospital Wing, but we lost some. Hermione we lost- I lost Fred! Fred's dead!" George sobbed into Hermione's arms

"Fred?" Hermione asked slowly, no Fred couldn't be dead. He was Fred he couldn't die, he wasn't meant to die.

"Yeah...he was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange and a curse got past him and he was killed. Angelina had to finish her off. But Angelina wouldn't fight anymore, she just sat on the ground and cried over Fred's body. She got hit and is now in the Hospital Wing. She woke up while I visited her and she woke up and went into shock, Madame Pomfrey had to sedate her. Hermione, I can't stand it, Fred's gone. he was my brother, my twin, the man most like me. I can't even bear to look at myself. Hermione I can't believe I even deserve you. If I didn't have you I would have preferred that I was taken instead, but now I just wish Fred wasn't taken. Why did Bellatrix have to do this to me? To Angelina? Angelina already lsot her parents to that woman, why did she have to take her husband?"

"George ssh. Just remember that Fred lives on through you, there is nothing I can say to make this better, to bring him back. But do not feel guilty, Fred died protecting you, the twins, me, and most of all Angelina. he knew what he was getting himself into and he knew what may happen to him. But just remember that he would have wanted to go out fighting rather than sit back and wait like I did. If we wanted to protect everyone we cared for then no one would have fought, Harry would not have let any of us fight. Fred will live on through you and Angelina and all of us. You can teach your daughters about him" said Hermione, she was anxious to George's reaction to this, Hermione wasn't the best at dealing with death. She had never lost a loved one.

"You're right. Hermione I don't know what life will be like without Fred, but I will not stop my life, Fred wouldn't have wanted that. I love my brother and am sad he's gone, but I can't change that, I can just make everyone remember him always" said George. Hermione nodded, she knew George was still sad but he was keeping a mask on to not upset the twins.

"How is everyone else? How is Ginny, Ron, and everyone?" asked Hermione

"Ginny is perfectly fine, Harry protected her against a killing curse. Turned out he was a Hocrux too, and when Voldemort killed him it destroyed the last Hocrux, but Harry came back. He killed Voldemort forever," explained George

"Harry died?" Hermione said

"Yeah, and then came back. I don't know how, but when he did come back he seemed to just know he was a Hocrux. I don't know how he killed Voldemort either. There was a bright flash and then when we could see again Harry and Voldemort were both on the ground, but only Harry was getting up" George explained

"What about Ron and the others?"

"Well Ron... he's not dead..but we don't know what happened to him. Hermione I'm sorry but he's in a coma and Madame Pomfrey can't get him out. She's sent him to St Mungo's. Mum and Dad are fine but they're not talking. They're sitting by Fred's body. I don't knwo who else survived, are injured or died. As soon as I'd seen Fred everything was a blur, I came and saw you" George said as they walked down the hallways holding Hazel and Selena.

"We always knew we would lose. We had lost from the beginning, from the moment that Sirius died we knew we had lost. But I am happy you came back George, battle scared physically and emotionally, but you came back" said Hermione finally taking in George's appearance. His robes were ripped and dirty, and his face was covered in soot. His eyes were sad, and would always have that look from this moment on, he would be happy at times but that sadness would always be there. He had a bruise on his forehead and a cut covered in dry blood on his shoulder

"I told you I would come back. I would never leave you Hermione. If I did die, I would not have gone on, I would have stayed longer just to say good bye to you and the girls. But I didn't die, so here I am. I think I'm the only one in the family who wouldn't have gone on. Fred's gone on and always would have. If I didn't have you Hermione then yes I would have gone on, but that promise to you would have kept me until I fulfilled it" George said as they reached the Great Hall doors, "Now Hermione you don't have to come in here if you don't want to. This is where everyone is that died"

"I want to go in George, I want to say good bye to Fred too, and anyone else that died that I should say it to" Hermione said looking into George's eyes

"OK, but what about the girls. Do you think they should really see this?"

"I don't know, but we both need to go in, who would look after them? Plus I think they should see their godfather one more time. Hazel, Selena, Uncle Fred is in here, but he is sleeping and won't wake up. So we need to say good bye OK?" she said to them. Selena looked up her mum and then her dad and said her first sentence

"Fwed sweep? Byebye?"

"Yes Fred is asleep and you have to say good bye" said George with tears welling up in his eyes

"Me miss Fwed" said Hazel

"I do too honey. But he can't come back. So we need to say good bye. Can you do that? Mummy and daddy will be there, so will grannie and grandpa and auntie Ginny and auntie Angie, also uncle Bill and uncle Charlie. You've never met Charlie so you should say hello to him"

"Chawwie? say hi to Chawwie and bye to Fwed?" asked Selena. For a girl who hadn't spoken before now, and only a few months old Selena was getting on with her words

"Yes. Come on let's go in and say good bye" said George taking Hermione's hand and leading them in

"George! I don't think the girls should be in here" said Mrs Weasley a few feet away, "They are too young"

"Gwannie? We say bye bye to Fwed" said Selena

"Oh!" Mrs Weasley gasped at Selena, before tears fell, "Are you sure George? Hermione?"

"We think the girls should say good bye to Fred too. They'll miss him too mum" said George

"OK. I always knew there was a risk I would lose one of my children, but I couldn't admit it o myself. I thought Percy leaving us was bad enough, but now I've lost Fred. I'm a horrible mother for not being able to protect all of you. Fred dead, and Ron in a coma" Mrs Weasley sobbed

"Mum you are not a horrible mother. You raised us all brilliantly, and Fred went out the way he would have wanted- fighting"

"He shouldn't have gone out at all! He had it all coming for him, a wife, and he could have started a family! But Bellatrix Lestrange took that from him!" George and Hermione had reached the Weasley family all sitting on the ground weeping, surrounding Fred's body

"Oh son" said Mr Weasley standing up and taking George into his arms

"Fwed?" Hazel asked looking down at Fred's body

"Remember Hazel, we have to say good- good bye. Fred is- he's asleep" Hermione said as tears fell down her cheeks

"Bye bye Fwed, we miss you" said Selena waving her tiny hand. She then snuggled her face into Hermione's neck

"Bye bye Fwed. Pwease wake up" said Hazel

"I'm sorry Hazel, but he can't" said George

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley. This should never have happened" Hermione said awkwardly

'You have nothing to apologize for Hermione, you did what you had to do and you stayed and looked after these two angels. Fred will live on through them since they have part of him in him thanks to George and yourself" said Mr Weasley sadly. Hermione slowly backed away from the family and let them mourn in peace without her disturbing them. She could see Ginny sitting by Fred's head in total shock, no tears, just disbelief. She like Hermione never thought Fred would be the one lying here, she didn't think any of the Weasley's would be in here, but least of all Fred. Hermione looked around the room and saw many friends, and classmates lying there. A few feet from her she saw Tonks and Remus Lupin, and by them was Colin Creevey, and Oliver Wood, and George must not have seen him yet, but lying at the back was Lee Jordan. George would be overcome with more sadness if he saw his best friend lying never to be awoken like his twin brother. Not able to handle any more death Hermione went up to the hospital wing to see Harry and any friends she could talk to.

When she reached the Wing she saw Harry sitting up in his bed looking out the window

"Harry!"

"Hawwy!" the twins screamed together

Oh hi. Hello you two, you can talk now I see"

"They were using sentences not too long ago" said Hermione

"byebye Fwed? He sweep fowevaw" said Selena

"Fred?" asked Harry sadly

"Yes, did you not know?" asked Hermione

"I just got up. I don't know anything that's happened. I just see these people in here and they're just the injured. What happened Hermione? Who all...?"

"I'm sorry Harry, this has to be a lot for you. Fred died, Bellatrix killed him. Then Angelina killed her, before she slumped down on top of Fred's body and just cried. She's in a bed out in the hall, she was hit with a curse while crying. The Weasley's are down in the Great Hall, all except Ron. He's in St Mungo's, Voldemort hit him and he's in a coma. Don't know how to get him out. And Harry I'm soo sorry but Remus and Tonks are dead" Hermione said without looking at Harry

"Lupin?" Harry asked shocked, "Ron?"

"Yes I'm soo sorry Harry" She knew how much Remus meant to Harry after Sirius died, his favourite DADA teacher, the last Marauder, the last man who was friends with his father was dead.

"Do you know anything of Wormtail?"

"No"

I've got to go. I need to see them, I need to say good bye to them and Fred, and then go see Ron. Then find Pettigrew" said Harry standing up and leaving. Hermione just sat in her chair holding her daughters and cried

"Mummy? Why you sad?" Selena asked

"I just miss Fred and Ron" Hermione told her child, "Come on let's go to the Common Room and tell everyone the fight is over" Hermione and the twins went to the Gryffindor Common Room and announced that the battle was over and won

"Hermione? Is Colin OK?" Dennis Creevey asked her

"I'm sorry Dennis. He is in the Great Hall with the others, he didn't make it" Hermione said sadly, she didn't like being the one passing on the horrible heart breaking news

"I should have fought. I should have been out there like Colin? I was too scared though. Colin was a real Gryffindor, he went and fought and was brave and courageous. I shouldn't be a Gryffindor, I am neither of those. I was too scared to go out and help" Dennis cried

"Ssh Dennis, I know it's sad and nothing will change how you feel, you really loved your brother and that is why you feel like this, there is nothing that will change that pain in your chest. You will always miss Colin, but do not say you are not brave. You show bravery in different ways. If you had gone out there Colin would not have been able to concentrate, he would have been too scared for your safety. Also you have not been trained in battle, you would have been no help in that battle. But remember Dennis, your brother died protecting you, this school and everyone in it. Always remember that. You are not the only one who stayed behind. We all have lost someone in some way. I have lost 2 brother in laws and I stayed behind too.We cannot change what happened, so do not feel guilty Dennis, feel proud that your brother helped stop Voldemort, he was a real hero" Hermione said, hoping this helped Dennis rather than bring him down

"Thank you Hermione. Colin wouldn't want me feeling guilty, and he wouldn't have wanted me in that Battle. I am going to go down and see him and say good bye and then owl our parents . Wait would they be able to come into the castle?"

"I'm sorry Dennis but muggles cannot see the castle, there is too many wards on it. I would speak to Professor McGonagall about your parents"

"Thank you Hermione" Dennis said again before running out

"Your welcome" Hermione said before sitting down on the couch and putting her two now sleeping angels into their own bassinets. She lay down on the couch and fell asleep.

Harry and Ginny were with the Weasley's mourning over Fred, Tonks and Remus. Harry decided to go visit Ron, only to learn that he couldn't be woken up and probably never would. Harry promised to visit his best friends bedside every day for the rest of his life. Before settling down that night he went to the Ministry to see what Death Eaters had been caught. Pettigrew was not with them. He had once again escaped in his rat form. Knowing he may never find him, Harry went back to Hogwarts and sat on the couch next to Hermione and fell asleep. The war was over, but their lives were forever changed.

(A/N: that is the end of the 2nd last chapter. The next one is an epilogue. The poll was made too late I think and I didn't kill Ron but more or less took him out. Hope you liked it please please please review..i dont think i had any for the last one i posted..well i didnt get any emails about them. )


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Harry Potter or his friends, or Hogwarts or anything mentioned in this. JKR does though. BUT i do own Selena and Hazel Weasley

**Chapter 14**

"But Harry, he's awake!" cried Ginny

"Yeah I am Ginny, I can tell 'cause all I see is blurs" same a reply

"Mr Potter. How are you feeling?" asked McGonagall

"Like my heads about to explode" he laughed, "Wait! How long have I been here?"

"About an hour and a half" said Hermione

"Alright. Look in two days, probably tomorrow since I escaped, Voldemort is going to get into the castle. We need to break the Vanishing Cabinet or he'll get in. He never talked about this around me...but for some reason our connection has reopened and I could see into his mind while he was explaining to the Death Eaters. His plan was to take over the one place he's always wanted to have control of; Hogwarts, and once he'd done that he was going to kill me in front of everyone. Only, I escaped, and he'll be pissed as hell and come early. Snape's doing the planning so they should be in pretty quickly. Voldemort only succeeded in one thing though" Harry explained

"What?" asked McGonagall

"Making me too weak to fight. If he does attack I won't be able to fight very well. I could try but it would be seriously sore, because it is fucking painful just to move"

"OK. We'll delay them by destroying the Cabinet and then we'll get the teachers and students ready for the attack, while we fix you up. Where is the Cabinet?" McGonagall asked

"It's in the Room of Requirement. I'll go, I'm the only one who knows where it is" said Harry sitting up

"But Harry you can barely move! You have been under the Cruciatus Curse loads of times, and cutting curses and physical injuries. You can't be able to get up in less than 2 hours" Hermione said, sounding like her old self about doing homework

"Hermione! If I don't get up and destroy that cabinet then Voldemort will get in and most likely kill all muggle borns and half bloods and any person that won't want to join him. I can't have any of you, or even anyone I know killed or tortured because I was too sore to move. I don't care if this depletes me of the rest of my strength. I have to stop this now or everyone I ever cared for will die. I already caused Dumbledore, Sirius, my parents, and Cedric's death! I can't have more. If I have to die in order for you all to survive then fine, I accept that and will die willingly!" he explained standing up, he nearly fell over but McGonagall steadied him.

"Harry please. Just tell me how to get into the Room, I know where it is thanks to DA. But I don't want to lose you. You need your energy if you have to leave again. but Harry you already told me I couldn't go hunt with you, but I don't want to deprived of fighting beside you, and if I do have to fight beside you I don't want you to die in it" Ginny said, snapping into her mum's stubborness

"Ginny I promised that I would let you fight beside me, but there is a chance that I will die and you have to accept that just as much as me. Now I can tell you how to get into the Room, but I can't risk that Malfoy left something there or Snape is ready earlier than I hoped. But I can make it to the Room just fine. You can come with me though, if you really want to" said Harry walking to the Hospital Wing, Hermione, McGonagall and Ginny followed behind and Ginny stood ready to catch Harry if he needed steadied.

When they got outside they met George sitting on the ground playing with his two daughters

"Harry! You're OK!" he cried out happily

"As OK as I'll ever be after what just happened, yeah" smiled Harry. His smile faltered, however, when Ron came walking down the corridor towards them

"What do you want Ron?" Ginny asked angrily

"I came to apologize. I know that it's a small chance that any of you will accept it, but I regretted what I said and did the moment I did it. I love you Harry like a brother, and you deserve my sister better than anyone. And George, Hermione, you both deserve to be happy and your daughters are beautiful and are living proof of your love for each other. Don't let a prick like me ruin that for yourselves. I have been a bastard all year, and I know I'm the reason you left Harry and got caught, and I'm sorry. I hope you'll one day forgive me" Ron said looking into everyones eyes. Without saying anything, Harry launched himself at his best friend and pulled him into a very manly hug.

"Ron, of course I forgive you. No matter what happened, I could never ever hold a grudge against you. You're like a brother to me and I don't think I could make it through this without you. But just now Ron, I have to help best I can by destroying the Vanishing Cabinet" said Harry backing out of the hug

"The Vanishing Cabinet? The thing Malfoy used last year?" asked a confused Ron

"Yeah, Voldemort is going to use it to get into the school and take over, and then kill me. I've got to protect all of you best I can with these injuries"

"You-Know-Who coming here? Well then get a move on! Don't let me stop this, I've already done enough damage for a life time" urged Ron. McGonagall and Harry ran past and made towards the stairs to the 7th floor. Ginny looked at Ron and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before following Harry. George just nodded to Ron and handed Hermione Selena and Hazel as they both were wanting their mum.

"Ron, you were a prick, but I gotta admit. You were certainly not as big a one as Percy, you at least acknowledged that you made a mistake. I'm glad you're here little bro" smiled George

"Thanks George, thats the biggest compliment you've ever given me. And I am sorry that I treated you, Hermione and the twins so horribly, that crossed the line. The twins are gorgeous and I don't deserve to call them my nieces, or the kids of my best friend"

"Ron stop apologizing please!" Hermione said, "I forgive you, Ginny forgives you, harry forgives you and George forgives you. Right now we have to concentrate on whats at hand"

"Oh right yeah. Come on!" George said impatiently before he ran to catch up with Harry, Ginny and McGonagall. Hermione and Ron followed but at a slower pace so as not to jostle the twins

"Can I hold one of them?" Ron asked after a few minutes silence

"You want to hold one of the girls? But you never wanted to hold them!" Hermione asked

"I know, but I was a git then, now I want to be a part of their lives. Theres a war ahead and if anything happens to me I'd like to know that the twins knew me, that they didn't hate me, that I had a chance to at least have an impact on their lives, even if for only a second" Ron explained

"Oh Ron! I never realized you actually had those feelings kept up, I always thought you had the emotional range of a teaspoon" Hermione said with an awkward laugh, Ron joined in

"Well come on lets catch up with the others. So this is Hazel? Or Selena?" Ron asked as they walked up the stairs

"You've got Selena, she's the quieter of the two and she wears polka dots. Hazel is a really loud and squirmy girl who wears stars. Plus they're eyes are different, see, Hazel has hazel eyes and Selena has green eyes. Selena is going to look so much like George, both of them will, but Hazel has a little bit of me in her. I just hope they might take part of my seriousness of school and knowledge from me too" Hermione smiled

"With you as their mother and George as their dad I think they're going to be really smart planning, sneaky troublemakers at school" Ron smiled back. They were both forgetting what lay ahead of them when they came to the end of a corridor and heard a bang, and saw flashes and smoke coming from around the corner, shaking the floor they were on.

"Hermione! Take Selena and go back to the Common Room. Stay there and don't leave!" Ron ordered

"No! I'm not leaving you to fight without me! I said I would fight and I will!"

"Hermione, this is real! You can't jsut want to fight to help us, but the best thing you can do for us is make sure the twins stay safe and don't lose you too. If something happens to you and George, or even just you then they will deprived of a mother for their lives. Don't do this to them!" Ron argued

"Hermione!" called another voice, it was George, "Get to the Common Room. Ron go warn the professors and the students. Tell them to go to their common rooms or stay and fight. Voldemort got through knowing Harry would try and stop him. Go!" Ron ran. "Hermione please. I can't fight knowing that you will be in this. Think of the twins! I can't have you fighting fearing that they might grow up without a mother. They need you, more than I do. Please?" George pleaded hurriedly

"George.." Hermione said slowly but she looked down at the twins and they looked up at her with sad eyes as if knowing what was going on, "Fine. But you will come back to me. I swear George if you don't come back, you will leave the twins with a very poor distraught mother. They'll have me in body but not my full heart, as you will have taken it with you" Hermione explained with tears in her eyes

"I will return. Please stay in the Common Room until someone comes to tell you it's safe. But make sure they aren't a Death Eater in disguise. Keep your wand by you at all times. Stay alert and stay safe. That is how you will help in this war. Keeping yourself and these children safe. Love is what will conquer this and you are helping me with it every minute" said George as he lead Hermione towards the stairs, "Now go!" George ordered before turning

"George!" Hermione cried for what felt like the last time. George turned back round and Hermione gave him one last kiss "Come back to me" she said before running down the stairs. He could hear the twins crying for their dad. George ran back to the fight.

* * *

**Before...entering the Room**

Harry, Ginny, George and McGonagall walked to the Room of Requirement with Hermione and Ron in tow

"How do you know he will continue with his plan even though he knows you know? He might find another way" suggested the Professor

"Voldemort isn't predictable, but he will not postpone a plan, if anything he will come faster. We need to get there soon or he might already be through. I cannot risk everyone's lives in this castle" Harry said fiercely

"How do you know what room it's in?" asked George.

"Malfoy. He kept using a Room where he kept the Cabinet. Trelwaney told me she was trying to 'hide' something in a Room. And then when I was hiding my potions book in the Room of Hidden things I saw a Cabinet. I'm guessing that's it. I'm not sure but it's worth a try" said Harry, "By the way, Professor, do you know of anything Ravenclaw ever owned? Like a cup or broach or something?" The Professor looked deep in thought before she answered

"Nothing but her Diadem. But that's been lost for centuries"she replied

"What does it look like?"

"Well it was like a tiara. Silver and simple. Nothing extravagant" Harry couldn't think of anythign but this Diadem, but lost for centuries? Well right now he must concentrate on the Room. Last time he had been in there was to hide his book next to a head bust, wig and...a tiara. A tiara? A tiara!!

"I know where it is!" he cried out breaking into a painful but fast run

"Found what?" asked Ginny

"The Diadem. Voldemort must have found it and hid it in the one place he called home! Hogwarts! He thought he knew all of Hogwarts secrets but hundreds of students have added things to the Room of Hidden things and that included myself and Malfoy. The Diadem is in Hogwarts and has been for 50 years" They finally reached the Room and Harry walked past it three times thinking of the room of hidden things. A door appeared.

"Mr Weasley and I will stay out here and make sure no wandering students come near. Also tell Hermione and Ron. Miss Weasley you should stay too" McGonagall advised

"No. I go in with Harry" Ginny said simply

"Fine. Come on Ginny" Harry and Ginny entered, "Ginny, you find the tiara. I'll show you where it is. I'll smash the Cabinet"

"Ok" Ginny and Harry walked forwards and Harry pointed to the tiara when he saw it. Ginny started walking towards it while Harry turned to the Cabinet. Ginny was half way there when Harry went to smash the Cabinet and a body flew out at him and wrestled him to the floor.

"AAAAAH!"

"Har-" Ginny started but stopped herself before it was too late, she had to help Harry by getting the Diadem and destroying it. Ginny continued her way towards the tiara but quieter than before, careful not to let her temper give her away- the Death Eater who caught Harry was taunting him now

"Think the Dark Lord didn't know better Potter? He stationed me to watch out for you. And here I am. I have called him, he will be here in seconds, and you will be tortured for our pleasure" he laughed

"You can do what you want to me, but I will not let you touch my friends or anyone in this school!" Harry answered back, pain shooting through his head: Voldemort was indeed coming, he was almost at the Cabinet. The Death Eater laughed and laughed at Harry. Ginny had finally reached the Diadem and picked it up before tip-toeing towards the door

"You are in no position to say anything Potter" said the cold evil voice of Voldemort. Ginny stopped in her tracks and looked towards Harry, there stood Voldemort, a cold, angry look in his eyes but a mocking smirk, Ginny was terrified for herself and Harry. She had never seen You-Know-Who before. I guess there was a first for everything, but she jsut wished there wasn't a first for this, "You will die today at my hands and then you cannot stop me from killing anyone if you are dead!" Voldemort sneered

"I may die, but everyone will fight you and you will be destoryed. Already half way there" Harry laughed

"What are you saying Potter? You are going to leave children to beat me? People who weren't destined to do it to kill me? Even you who was destined to do that cannot do it. I have taken great feats to ensure that I will defeat the muggle and wizarding world"

"I could destory you. But it just so happens that I was a bit behind on my schedule and couldn't get a certain few objects. I think my friends are going to get them and then you WILL be destroyed" Harry laughed. Ginny couldn't believe it, Harry was telling Voldemort about the Hocruxes. She had to get out of there, she ran without caring to the door. They didn't notice her until she opened the door and was closing it

"Get her!! Make sure Potter sees what happens to people who help him!" Voldemort yelled. Ginny got out and shut the door warning McGonagall and George.

"They're coming. They were  
waiting for Harry. I got the Diadem, they're coming to get me. I've gotta go back to the Common Room and destroy this. Where's the sword?" Ginny asked frantically

"Hermione got it from the Shrieking Shack after Harry was caught. It's in the Common Room. Go that way!" George yelled pointing opposite from where Ron and Hermione were. The door banged open and smoke blew out sparks everywhere. George shot a few Death Eaters and when he thought he could do it he ran to Hermione to warn her and get Ron to warn the rest of the school.

* * *

Ginny ran to the Common Room, when she made it there she saw Hermione sitting on the carpet crying with the twins

"Hermione!" Ginny cried out

"Ginny! How is everyone?" she asked

"I don't know. George told me to run back here where the sword was. I need to destroy the Diadem. I got it before Voldemort saw me. He's got Harry. I need to destroy this then call Dobby and get the goblet from Gringotts" Ginny said

"No. I will get the goblet. I have to do something. It's the least I can do, now destroy the Diadem" ordered Hermione picking up the sword from under the couch. Ginny raised the sword and brought it down on the Diadem, screaming filled the room. Not from just one source but from three: the Diadem, Hazel and Selena

"Sssh it's OK girls. This is good, this means we are closing to beating the bad man trying to hurt Harry" Hermione hushed them. They both calmed down as the screaming stopped

"One down 3 to go. But i thought Harry said that Voldemort made 7? That makes only 6" said Ginny

"Maybe Voldemort was waiting until he killed Harry to make his seventh one, but since he failed he was unable to do it" suggested Hermione

"Yeah..maybe" said Ginny slowly

"Ok now. I'm going to go get the Goblet. Dobby!" she called out. The house elf popped in next to them

"Harry Potter's friend called?" he asked

"Hello Dobby. I was wondering if you could take me to Bellatrix Lestrange's vault?" Hermione asked him politley

"Bellatrix?" Dobby asked cautiously

"Yes. There is something in there that can help Harry. he is in trouble, Voldemort has entered the castle and is attacking" Hermione explained

"Then Dobby will do what he can to help Harry Potter" said Dobby determinately taking Hermione's hand and popping them away

* * *

Ron ran down to the Great Hall and barged in

"Professors!" he yelled, "The school is under attack, Voldemort is on the 7th floor!" all the students sat frozen in shock before yelling frantically and trying to run out. Professor Sprout on the other hand stayed calm and used magic to louden her voice like Dumbledore used to do

"Quiet!" everyone stopped in there tracks, "I want anyone who is under age to return calmly to their dorms, and anyone of age and wants to fight may do so. Stay calm and please do not be alarmed. Ravenclaws, your Common Room is too near the 7th floor, I would like you to go to the Gryffindor or Hufflepuffs Common Room, whichever you prefer. Now Go!" she ordered. All the Slytherins left to the Common Room, only half of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws went while most of the Gryffindors stayed behind. Sprout walked towards Ron and asked him of the situation, he expained that Voldemort came in through the Room of Requirement and that Harry, McGonagall and George were fighting them

"The we must hurry." she said before once again raising her voice magically, "All of you wishing to fight I plead you think of the danger before going readily to battle. it is dangerous and many of us may not make it through. But now we must go to the 7th floor where only three people are warding the Death Eaters off" she said before everyone started running past her towards the 7th floor, "Mr Weasley, I would like you to owl the Order and your family. They may want to be in this to protect their children and other family members. Also please go make sure Miss Granger is safe" she said before also running off. Ron did as he was told and ran up to the Gryffindor tower. When he reached it he saw some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws socializing and talking worriedly to the other Gryffindors, he couldn't see Hermione anywhere but he saw Ginny and the twins sitting by the couch

"Ginny! where's Hermione?!" he asked worriedly

"She went to get the Goblet. We know where it is, she'll be back in a minute" just as she said this there was a pop and Hermione returned with Dobby and a golden goblet in her hand

"Thank you Dobby" she said to the House Elf, "Hello Ron. I have owled the Order and your parents and the people of Hogsmeade. They may want to protect their village too and help the school" she said before sitting down and picking up and plunging the sword into the goblet. Once again the room was filled with screaming, and once again from 3 sources. Although this time yelling from the other students was added in, all yelling profanities and questions

"What was that?"

"What the fuck?"

"Jesus Christ give us some warning!"

"Why are you destroying a goblet?"

"Why is the goblet screaming?!"

"Done" Hermione said once the screaming stopped, before turning to her children and calming them down, "Now it's just Voldemort and the snake"

"I'll get that little bugger" Ginny said before picking up the sword and running out the Common Room

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed

"Ron you can't stop her. She'll fight, Harry already tried to get her not to, it's in her blood, she's a fighter" Hermione said before telling Ron to go. Ron did but not without wishing he could stay with Hermione, but he knew he couldn't stay behind, he was also a fighter. He had to help his family and friends and school mates.

* * *

(A/N: there is the next chapter finally. The next one will be Harry versus Voldemort and the real battle with everyone. Hope you liked it. this is just from memory because I lost my sheets with my chapters written out :( )


	17. Chapter 17

OK. So this is the next chapter...goina be kinda hard to get everything straight considering I havn't written all that often recently and Ive actually had to re-read my own story to know whats happening lol

Hope you guys are all enjoying the story, because Ive got to admit that if i were you guys i wld actually like this story lol, not just because its my own, but because i really like Hermione and George together and it has part of the real Harry Potter plot in it :)

**Chapter 15**

Up in the 7th floor corridor Harry was being tortured by Voldemort as Ginny had just run out the door, not even around the corner yet when George and McGonagall attacked the Death Eaters.

"What did she have?! Who was she?!" he asked loudly while Cruciating Harry

"She had something that will help destroy you forever, once she destroys that you will be closer to death than you even know. And your question of who she was? Well she is someone that will bring your end to you, her name? You'll never know!" Harry answered back. Voldemort let out an angry yell

"Take him!" he called out to a Death Eater standing near by. The mysterious Death Eater grabbed Harry's hair and dragged him to the door and pulled him out into the corridor where he could see McGonagall fighting 3 Death Eaters and George fighting 5, "You are outnumbered! Stop now before you die!" he called to George and the Professor. Harry looked at George and could see through his eyes that Hermione was safe. George didn't have a worried look to show that Hermione may be in harm. She was probably in the Common Room, but where was Ginny? Harry asked George through his eyes, he hoped George could understand. The gleam in George's eye looked like victory, Ginny had escaped with the diadem and could possible get the goblet. Voldemort may be destroyed after all, even if Harry died.

"We will not stop until you are dead Voldemort! You and every one of your so called followers. Once you are gone they will turn on you like the last time and say they were under a curse or whatever. They are not loyal to you, only the mental ones like Bellatrix are loyal to you. Soon we will have the Order, the other teachers and possibly older students. You cannot win!" Harry said weakly from the ground

"You are in no place to say such things Potter" sneered Voldemort

"I may die Riddle, but you will still be destroyed," Harry said looking behind Voldemort and seeing Ginny, she smiled at him and nodded before holding up 2 fingers, the two Hocruxes had been destroyed. Now it was just the snake and Voldemort. The latter held his wand up and was about to curse Harry when a voice called out

"Don't you dare think about it!" called a familiar voice, Harry looked behind him and his classmates were all standing there with some teachers behind them. Neville Longbottom was the one who called out. The Death Eaters all stopped to look at the big group of people. George and McGonagall used this to their advantage and hit a few Death Eaters down, and the students and teachers ran forward to attack. Voldemort made the Death Eater that dragged Harry do it again, to the outskirts of the battle away from everyone, what he didn't know was that he was heading towards Ginny and the sword. Voldemort then hissed for Nagini, who came out of the Room of Requirement. Ginny saw the snake and snuck forward. Voldemort was soothing the snake and telling her to be patient and that she would soon be feasting. Ginny was now right behind Harry and Voldemort, she lifted the sword above her head, and quickly brought it down on Nagini. With a quick swipe Nagini lost her head. Voldemort screamed and pulled his wand onto Ginny. Harry knowing what was about to happen seconds before it did leapt up and lunged infront of Ginny. The killing curse hit him instead. The last thing he heard was Ginny screaming his name.

* * *

Harry woke up wondering where he was. Taking in his surroundings he found himself on the Hogwarts Express. DOing the first thing that came to mind he checked all the compartments, they were all empty bar one: the last one, the one he and his friends normally sat in. In this compartment sat the one person he never thought he would ever see in person again; Dumbledore.

"Professor!" Harry said in surprise

"Harry my boy. I am so glad to see you" Dumbledore replied

"But you're dead, does that mean I'm..?"

"Yes I am afraid you too Harry are dead" Dumbledore replied sadly, but with a slight gleam in his eyes, was it triumph? No it couldn't be

"But..I never defeated him! Voldemort is still alive, and I only had to kill him! We got all the Hocruxes, all of them yet I couldn't finish him off! I failed Dumbledore" Harry said sadly

"Ah Harry but you never did. I never got to tell you, Professor Snape was to do that, but he was unfortunate enough to be killed by Voldemort before he could explain to you." Dumbledore explained

"Snape's dead? Voldemort killed him? What was he to explain to me?" Harry asked frantically, Dumbledore laughed

"Harry my boy, I will explain. Yes Professor Snape is dead, Voldemort killed him after he learned that he was spy for us before my death" Dumbledore explained calmly, "Severus was spy for us from the moment you were put in danger Harry, from the moment he learned your mother was in danger-"

"My mother?"

"Yes, Severus and Lily were great friends when they were in Hogwarts, well that was until their 5th year, I'm sure you know all about it. Lily stopped being friends with Severus when he referred to her as a Mudblood. He told her he didn't mean it, but she wouldn't listen. When Severus heard the Prophecy and told Voldemort he never knew who it was about, Voldemort however thought it was Lilly Potter's son. Severus was devastated, he loved your mother Harry. That is why Voldemort asked Lily to move rather than just kill her, Severus asked Voldemort to spare her life. Of course that didn't happen, Voldemort killed her and Severus was distraught, he thought I had protected her and you, he was angry at me, at Voldemort. But he had to act uncaring to Voldemort, so as to not arouse suspicion to his spying. The years went by and severus continued in his heart broken life, until finally one year came by when Lily's son returned to Hogwarts. Severus went through his process of denying his true feelings inside. He couldn't bear to look in your eyes Harry, you have the exact colour of eyes as your mother. So Severus did the one thing he could, he avoided you and treated you worst of all, saying that you were exactly like your father. He couldn't bear to think of you as Lily's, just James'. He did however protect you, no matter what he said to himself, you were still your mothers, and he felt obligated to protect you as he was the one who led to your mothers death.

"So the years went by when he treated you as James' son yet protected you like Lily's. Then just last year I brought a cursed ring to my hand and a curse broke through me. Severus stopped the curse and kept it in my hand, but it was still spreading; slowly. I asked Severus to keep an eye on Draco Malfoy, I knew of his job to kill me, but I did not want that on Draco's conscience, I asked Severus to do it. I was going to die, I knew it, but I couldn't have Draco or his family killed because he couldn't kill me, I knew he wouldn't be able to do it, so I asked Severus to do it. Harry you must understand, Severus killed me on my request. I would like you to leave behind your grudge on your old professor. He may have treated you unfairly but he did it so he wouldn't have to admit to himself that you may be like your mother, that he could not let himself become weak in your hands, he missed your mother greatly and he was thankful you looked nothing like her. He hated James and could take his anger out on himself by putting it on the man he hated in school, that caused him to lose his best friend, or so her thought. He was angry at James and that was why he yelled at your mother.

"What Severus was meant to explain to you was none of his personal things or why he disliked you, but what I told him. I explained to him that when the time was right that he was to inform you that part of Voldemort's soul lived in you. Harry you were a-"

"Hocrux?" Harry finally said

"Yes. In order to defeat Voldemort, you had to destroy the soul that resided in you"

"So I had to die to defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked, he very much wanted to ask questions about Snape and his mum but right now he had bigger things to worry about

"Yes, but you are not fully dead Harry, just the soul in Voldemort. If you wish you may get off the train before it departs" said Dumbledore

"But if I stay on I can see my parents again? Sirius?" Harry asked

"Yes. But think Harry, do you think they really want to see you when you are seventeen? The send their love, and want me to pass on the message that they are so proud of you and that they know you will make the right decision" Dumbledore said looking into Harry's thoughtful eyes

"OK. I need to go back, not for myself, but for Ginny and all the Weasleys. I may not live this war, but I can't leave Ginny. I owe her. And I need to finish Voldemort once and for all" Harry said

"That's my boy. Good luck, and I hope to not see you for a few years" Dumbledore said before slowly dissipating into nothingness.

* * *

Ginny sat with Harry's head in her lap tears falling down her cheeks.

"You killed him!" she screamed looking towards Voldemort, but he wasn't standing there. He was on the ground, dead? No. He was slowly standing up

"Master!" called the Death Eater that was standing staring at Harry's body, but was now running to his fallen master

"Get away from me!" Voldemort said angrily. He stood and stared down at Harry's limp body, "Is he dead?" he asked no one in particular

"It seems so" replied the Death Eater. Ginny just cried sad and angry tears. She slowly lifter Harry's head and lay it down on the ground before standing up and pointing her wand at Voldemort

"You will die Voldemort! You have no one to blame but yourself!!" she cried out. The fighting around them had stopped, everyone was looking over at Ginny and they took in Harry's body lying on the ground

"Harry?!" called out a voice; it was Hagrid, "HARRY!" he yelled bounding over. He saw close up Harry's limp body and he fell to the ground and weeped, "You monster! you killed Harry!" he yelled out to Voldemort

"Yes! I killed your saviour! What are you going to do with no hero now? There is no one left to save you!" Voldemort laughed

"We don't need him to save us! We can fight too!" said a voice behind the Death Eater, the looked and there stood Ron surrounded by the Order, Hogsmeade residents, Ministry member, families of students and graduated students, "For Harry!" yelled Ron before running forwards. Voldemort swished his wand and hit Ron with a curse, Ron crumpled to the ground. The fight broke out again. Ginny fought the Death Eater who dragged Harry while Voldemort fought ten Ministry officials and everyone else fought Death Eaters, who were all outnumbered. The Death Eaters were surely to lose the war all together, but Ginny knew already that they had lost. They had lost Harry, and maybe Ron too.

* * *

Harry was lying with his head against something warm. He didn't dare open his eyes, he had to fool Voldemort, pretend he was dead. There was sobbing near his head, who was it? As much as he wanted to fool Tom Riddle, he couldn't bear to hurt the person who was aobbing

"You killed him!" Harry heard Ginny scream

"Master!" a Death Eater yelle

"Get away from me!" replied the Dark Lord angrily, what had happened to Voldemort?, "Is he dead?"

"It seems so"

"You will die Voldemort! You have no one to blame but yourself" Ginny cried out. The loud noises and screams had stopped, the battle was concentrating on Voldemort and Ginny, and...him, Harry's limp body.

"Harry?!" called a familiar voice, "HARRY!" Harry could feel the ground vibrate as Hagrid ran over and drop to his knees beside him, "You monster! You killed Harry"

"Yes! I killed your saviour! What are you going to do with no hero now? There is no one left to save you!" Voldemort laughed. Harry could hear someone yelling in the distance but he couldn't make out the words or voice. When the voice stopped the fight broke out again. Ginny laid Harry's head down gently on the ground and got up. Harry opened his eyes a bit and took in his surroundings, the Battle had moved over away from him. He could see Voldemort fighting Ministry officials, Shacklebolt was included. But as Harry was watching, Shacklebolt was hit, he fell to the ground. Harry stood up and walked slowly over to the battle, his ribs still hurt like hell and now thanks to Voldemort the rest of his body ached too. Taking action Harry threw a curse at Voldemort. It missed by a centimeter as Voldemort just moved to attack. Seeing he was almost hit Tom Riddle looked around at his attacker and was shocked for a fraction of a second before throwing more curses at the ministry.

"STOP!" Harry yelled through magically loudening his voice. Everyone stopped to look round

"HARRY?!" he head Ginny cry. Volemort was looking directly at Harry and was trying to smirk, but he could not.

"You are weak Harry, so weak you must fake your death in order to get advantage" Voldemort said coldly

"No i didn't fake it. I did die, but not myself, just your soul. Riddle I'm sorry to say that you destroyed you own last Hocrux" Harry said smugly. Voldemorts face showed nothing but shock and horror. Harry discovered his secret and he was telling the truth they had all been destroyed, "Let's see, Dumbledore got the ring, I got the diary and the locket, Ginny got the snake, and the Diadem, I'm guessing Hermione got the goblet, and you Riddle got me. When you attempted to kill me when I was a baby and the curse rebounded onto you and instead of killing you it sent a part of your soul into me. That is why we have a connection and why I could talk to snakes. But now that is gone. I was a Hocrux and you destroyed it" Harry explained

"It does not matter, I will still kill you as I killed your mother and father. Then I will all those you have mentioned who destroyed my prize possessions" said Voldemort looking at Ginny

"You can't hurt them. I did the same as my mother for them. I protected them by sacrificing my life. No curse you put on them will work. But right now Riddle. It is time for you to be finished" said Harry lifting his wand in a battle stance

"You cannot win Potter" was all Voldemort said before mirroring Harry's stance.

"Avada Kedavra"

"Expelliamus" The two spells collided, but this time instead of regurgitating ghosts of the last spell casted, a glow filled the whole room and blinded everyone. When they could finally see they saw Harry on the ground as well as Voldemort. However Harry was standing up and Voldemort was staying where he was, eyes wide open and blank. Cheering filled the room but before they could continue their celebration Death Eaters attacked again, only the loyal ones. Smart ones like the Malfoys, and all the Death Eaters that weren't in Voldemort's inner circle. Harry looked around for the very Death Eater he was eager to find, the one who betrayed his parents.

"Harry!" Ginny cried running over, "You're OK!"

"Yeah..I'm sorry Ginny. I never meant to do that to you. I just had to stop it, I couldn't let that curse hit you. but it turned out good. I wouldn't have learned that I was a Hocrux, and then Voldemort would have had one more Hocrux and we couldn't have ended this. But now, the Death Eaters are gone and so is Voldemort" said Harry weakly

"Yes Harry. It's finished. We can be together now, and not worry about the threat of Voldemort" Ginny said happily, "Harry?!" she cried out as Harry fell unconscious.

* * *

In the Common Room, Hermione sat with all the other students, waiting. It had been two hours and still no one had returned with news. No one was awake anymore, everyone had either gone up to their dorms or fallen asleep on the couch or by the tables. Hermione sat on the floor with Hazel and Selena, who seemed to know what was happening. They were very quiet and didn't laugh or smile. They just stared at Hermione or towards the Portrait hole. As Hermione drifted off to sleep sitting up she was jerked awake by the sound of the Portrait hole opening and closing, and Hazel saying "Dada"

"George?" Hermione asked looking up

"Yeah, Hermione, it's me" said George sadly

"Oh George!!" Hermione cried leaping up into George's arms, "What's wrong? Is everyone OK? Did Harry do it? Is Harry OK?"

"Harry's fine, he killed Voldemort. He's int he Hospital Wing just now, he fell unconscious after defeating Voldemort. There are loads of people in the Hospital Wing, but we lost some. Hermione we lost- I lost Fred! Fred's dead!" George sobbed into Hermione's arms

"Fred?" Hermione asked slowly, no Fred couldn't be dead. He was Fred he couldn't die, he wasn't meant to die.

"Yeah...he was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange and a curse got past him and he was killed. Angelina had to finish her off. But Angelina wouldn't fight anymore, she just sat on the ground and cried over Fred's body. She got hit and is now in the Hospital Wing. She woke up while I visited her and she woke up and went into shock, Madame Pomfrey had to sedate her. Hermione, I can't stand it, Fred's gone. he was my brother, my twin, the man most like me. I can't even bear to look at myself. Hermione I can't believe I even deserve you. If I didn't have you I would have preferred that I was taken instead, but now I just wish Fred wasn't taken. Why did Bellatrix have to do this to me? To Angelina? Angelina already lsot her parents to that woman, why did she have to take her husband?"

"George ssh. Just remember that Fred lives on through you, there is nothing I can say to make this better, to bring him back. But do not feel guilty, Fred died protecting you, the twins, me, and most of all Angelina. he knew what he was getting himself into and he knew what may happen to him. But just remember that he would have wanted to go out fighting rather than sit back and wait like I did. If we wanted to protect everyone we cared for then no one would have fought, Harry would not have let any of us fight. Fred will live on through you and Angelina and all of us. You can teach your daughters about him" said Hermione, she was anxious to George's reaction to this, Hermione wasn't the best at dealing with death. She had never lost a loved one.

"You're right. Hermione I don't know what life will be like without Fred, but I will not stop my life, Fred wouldn't have wanted that. I love my brother and am sad he's gone, but I can't change that, I can just make everyone remember him always" said George. Hermione nodded, she knew George was still sad but he was keeping a mask on to not upset the twins.

"How is everyone else? How is Ginny, Ron, and everyone?" asked Hermione

"Ginny is perfectly fine, Harry protected her against a killing curse. Turned out he was a Hocrux too, and when Voldemort killed him it destroyed the last Hocrux, but Harry came back. He killed Voldemort forever," explained George

"Harry died?" Hermione said

"Yeah, and then came back. I don't know how, but when he did come back he seemed to just know he was a Hocrux. I don't know how he killed Voldemort either. There was a bright flash and then when we could see again Harry and Voldemort were both on the ground, but only Harry was getting up" George explained

"What about Ron and the others?"

"Well Ron... he's not dead..but we don't know what happened to him. Hermione I'm sorry but he's in a coma and Madame Pomfrey can't get him out. She's sent him to St Mungo's. Mum and Dad are fine but they're not talking. They're sitting by Fred's body. I don't knwo who else survived, are injured or died. As soon as I'd seen Fred everything was a blur, I came and saw you" George said as they walked down the hallways holding Hazel and Selena.

"We always knew we would lose. We had lost from the beginning, from the moment that Sirius died we knew we had lost. But I am happy you came back George, battle scared physically and emotionally, but you came back" said Hermione finally taking in George's appearance. His robes were ripped and dirty, and his face was covered in soot. His eyes were sad, and would always have that look from this moment on, he would be happy at times but that sadness would always be there. He had a bruise on his forehead and a cut covered in dry blood on his shoulder

"I told you I would come back. I would never leave you Hermione. If I did die, I would not have gone on, I would have stayed longer just to say good bye to you and the girls. But I didn't die, so here I am. I think I'm the only one in the family who wouldn't have gone on. Fred's gone on and always would have. If I didn't have you Hermione then yes I would have gone on, but that promise to you would have kept me until I fulfilled it" George said as they reached the Great Hall doors, "Now Hermione you don't have to come in here if you don't want to. This is where everyone is that died"

"I want to go in George, I want to say good bye to Fred too, and anyone else that died that I should say it to" Hermione said looking into George's eyes

"OK, but what about the girls. Do you think they should really see this?"

"I don't know, but we both need to go in, who would look after them? Plus I think they should see their godfather one more time. Hazel, Selena, Uncle Fred is in here, but he is sleeping and won't wake up. So we need to say good bye OK?" she said to them. Selena looked up her mum and then her dad and said her first sentence

"Fwed sweep? Byebye?"

"Yes Fred is asleep and you have to say good bye" said George with tears welling up in his eyes

"Me miss Fwed" said Hazel

"I do too honey. But he can't come back. So we need to say good bye. Can you do that? Mummy and daddy will be there, so will grannie and grandpa and auntie Ginny and auntie Angie, also uncle Bill and uncle Charlie. You've never met Charlie so you should say hello to him"

"Chawwie? say hi to Chawwie and bye to Fwed?" asked Selena. For a girl who hadn't spoken before now, and only a few months old Selena was getting on with her words

"Yes. Come on let's go in and say good bye" said George taking Hermione's hand and leading them in

"George! I don't think the girls should be in here" said Mrs Weasley a few feet away, "They are too young"

"Gwannie? We say bye bye to Fwed" said Selena

"Oh!" Mrs Weasley gasped at Selena, before tears fell, "Are you sure George? Hermione?"

"We think the girls should say good bye to Fred too. They'll miss him too mum" said George

"OK. I always knew there was a risk I would lose one of my children, but I couldn't admit it o myself. I thought Percy leaving us was bad enough, but now I've lost Fred. I'm a horrible mother for not being able to protect all of you. Fred dead, and Ron in a coma" Mrs Weasley sobbed

"Mum you are not a horrible mother. You raised us all brilliantly, and Fred went out the way he would have wanted- fighting"

"He shouldn't have gone out at all! He had it all coming for him, a wife, and he could have started a family! But Bellatrix Lestrange took that from him!" George and Hermione had reached the Weasley family all sitting on the ground weeping, surrounding Fred's body

"Oh son" said Mr Weasley standing up and taking George into his arms

"Fwed?" Hazel asked looking down at Fred's body

"Remember Hazel, we have to say good- good bye. Fred is- he's asleep" Hermione said as tears fell down her cheeks

"Bye bye Fwed, we miss you" said Selena waving her tiny hand. She then snuggled her face into Hermione's neck

"Bye bye Fwed. Pwease wake up" said Hazel

"I'm sorry Hazel, but he can't" said George

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley. This should never have happened" Hermione said awkwardly

'You have nothing to apologize for Hermione, you did what you had to do and you stayed and looked after these two angels. Fred will live on through them since they have part of him in him thanks to George and yourself" said Mr Weasley sadly. Hermione slowly backed away from the family and let them mourn in peace without her disturbing them. She could see Ginny sitting by Fred's head in total shock, no tears, just disbelief. She like Hermione never thought Fred would be the one lying here, she didn't think any of the Weasley's would be in here, but least of all Fred. Hermione looked around the room and saw many friends, and classmates lying there. A few feet from her she saw Tonks and Remus Lupin, and by them was Colin Creevey, and Oliver Wood, and George must not have seen him yet, but lying at the back was Lee Jordan. George would be overcome with more sadness if he saw his best friend lying never to be awoken like his twin brother. Not able to handle any more death Hermione went up to the hospital wing to see Harry and any friends she could talk to.

When she reached the Wing she saw Harry sitting up in his bed looking out the window

"Harry!"

"Hawwy!" the twins screamed together

Oh hi. Hello you two, you can talk now I see"

"They were using sentences not too long ago" said Hermione

"byebye Fwed? He sweep fowevaw" said Selena

"Fred?" asked Harry sadly

"Yes, did you not know?" asked Hermione

"I just got up. I don't know anything that's happened. I just see these people in here and they're just the injured. What happened Hermione? Who all...?"

"I'm sorry Harry, this has to be a lot for you. Fred died, Bellatrix killed him. Then Angelina killed her, before she slumped down on top of Fred's body and just cried. She's in a bed out in the hall, she was hit with a curse while crying. The Weasley's are down in the Great Hall, all except Ron. He's in St Mungo's, Voldemort hit him and he's in a coma. Don't know how to get him out. And Harry I'm soo sorry but Remus and Tonks are dead" Hermione said without looking at Harry

"Lupin?" Harry asked shocked, "Ron?"

"Yes I'm soo sorry Harry" She knew how much Remus meant to Harry after Sirius died, his favourite DADA teacher, the last Marauder, the last man who was friends with his father was dead.

"Do you know anything of Wormtail?"

"No"

I've got to go. I need to see them, I need to say good bye to them and Fred, and then go see Ron. Then find Pettigrew" said Harry standing up and leaving. Hermione just sat in her chair holding her daughters and cried

"Mummy? Why you sad?" Selena asked

"I just miss Fred and Ron" Hermione told her child, "Come on let's go to the Common Room and tell everyone the fight is over" Hermione and the twins went to the Gryffindor Common Room and announced that the battle was over and won

"Hermione? Is Colin OK?" Dennis Creevey asked her

"I'm sorry Dennis. He is in the Great Hall with the others, he didn't make it" Hermione said sadly, she didn't like being the one passing on the horrible heart breaking news

"I should have fought. I should have been out there like Colin? I was too scared though. Colin was a real Gryffindor, he went and fought and was brave and courageous. I shouldn't be a Gryffindor, I am neither of those. I was too scared to go out and help" Dennis cried

"Ssh Dennis, I know it's sad and nothing will change how you feel, you really loved your brother and that is why you feel like this, there is nothing that will change that pain in your chest. You will always miss Colin, but do not say you are not brave. You show bravery in different ways. If you had gone out there Colin would not have been able to concentrate, he would have been too scared for your safety. Also you have not been trained in battle, you would have been no help in that battle. But remember Dennis, your brother died protecting you, this school and everyone in it. Always remember that. You are not the only one who stayed behind. We all have lost someone in some way. I have lost 2 brother in laws and I stayed behind too.We cannot change what happened, so do not feel guilty Dennis, feel proud that your brother helped stop Voldemort, he was a real hero" Hermione said, hoping this helped Dennis rather than bring him down

"Thank you Hermione. Colin wouldn't want me feeling guilty, and he wouldn't have wanted me in that Battle. I am going to go down and see him and say good bye and then owl our parents . Wait would they be able to come into the castle?"

"I'm sorry Dennis but muggles cannot see the castle, there is too many wards on it. I would speak to Professor McGonagall about your parents"

"Thank you Hermione" Dennis said again before running out

"Your welcome" Hermione said before sitting down on the couch and putting her two now sleeping angels into their own bassinets. She lay down on the couch and fell asleep.

Harry and Ginny were with the Weasley's mourning over Fred, Tonks and Remus. Harry decided to go visit Ron, only to learn that he couldn't be woken up and probably never would. Harry promised to visit his best friends bedside every day for the rest of his life. Before settling down that night he went to the Ministry to see what Death Eaters had been caught. Pettigrew was not with them. He had once again escaped in his rat form. Knowing he may never find him, Harry went back to Hogwarts and sat on the couch next to Hermione and fell asleep. The war was over, but their lives were forever changed.

(A/N: that is the end of the 2nd last chapter. The next one is an epilogue. The poll was made too late I think and I didn't kill Ron but more or less took him out. Hope you liked it please please please review..i dont think i had any for the last one i posted..well i didnt get any emails about them. )


	18. Chapter 18

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!! for the lack of updates

grade 12 is exhausting!! soo much work

ive barely had time to even go on the comp at all...but here you are the EPILOGUE!!!

I do not own any of this, it is all the fantastic J.K. Rowling..I do own Hazel and Selena tho :)

**Epilogue**

It was one week after the battle, and the funerals were taking place. McGonagall had taken down the wards for the school for this one day so that muggle parents could attend. Although some of the bodies were not being buried at the school, everyone wanted to say goodbye to their loved ones together. It was time for Mr Weasley and George to say good bye to Fred.

"I have lost my son. I never thought I would ever experience this feeling, of outliving my own son. The day I learned that You-Know-Who was gone after the mysterious defeat of Harry Potter, I felt sad for that boy who had lost his parents. But most of all I was happy, I could raise my children in a world where I wasn't afraid of losing them and my family one day when i came home from work. I was proud of everysingle one of my children. Bill for being Head Boy and workign for Gringotts, Charlie for graduating and beocming a Dragon keeper, Percy for being Head Boy and working for the Ministry, Fred and George for actually starting their own booming business, and Ron for being the adventurer with Harry Potter, and Ginny my daughter for not being a troublemaker in a house of boys and being my good little girl. I raised all my children in a home where money wasn't very big around the house, they all got used books and cloaks for school but they didn't complain.

"They were all kind-hearted children. Then came the day when Charlie moved away, we had lost our first son to career, he moved to Romania to work with dragons. Then Bill moved to Egypt to work for Gringotts and get gold. Percy and I had a fight about the return of You-Know-Who. SO my family was slowly moving away from each other. I knew that this would happen one day, I couldn't keep them forever. But when You-Know-Who returned I was no longer the father I once was, I was paranoid that my family was at risk again, after 13 years. I continued to live like I did before, I tried and tried. But it didn't happen, You-Know-Who was out in the open and people were being killed everywhere. I was at my worst when I learned that Fred and George had left their school to go to Diagon Alley. I was paranoid that Death Eaters would attack them.

"But then the day came when Bill got married, and moved home, and then Fred got married and George became the father of two beautiful babied. i thought everything would be fine no matter what was happening in the world. My family was falling into place. Then I got an owl from Hermione telling me that the battle had begun. My children were in danger at their own school! So I went and when I arrived I saw Harry Potter on the ground, appearing to be dead. He was like my own son, the first casualty had arrived. George was fighting five Death Eaters and Ginny was at You-Know-Who's mercy. I felt horrified. Everything so wonderful was turning. I had a new determination, bring this to an end once and for all. We all ran and Ron was hit with some curse. My youngest son was down. The battle lasted hours.

"When You-Know-Who was dead I felt triumphant. That is until I saw Fred, my son dead! I had now lost two sons. I fell to my knees and sobbed. The world was gone for me. I decided to check on Ron and he was alive, unconscious but alive. I got Shacklebolt to carry Ron to the Hospital Wing while I carried my dead son to the Great Hall. I never thought I would ever have to go through carrying my dead son to a resting place. I outlived my son and I feel horrible. I couldn't protect any of them form the evils of the world and I hate myself for it.

"We have all lost someone here today, whether it be a son, a brother, an uncle, a godfather, or a husband, we have lost in our victory. In order to win we must lose. I will always miss my joking son who I am extremely proud of, but I know he would have wanted to die fighting and for that I honour him. Good bye my son, I will always miss you and I hope to one day see you in the eternal life" Mr Weasley began sobbing as he placed a rose over Fred's casket, "Now I would like to introduce my son George who knew Fred best" George stepped up onto the podium and wiped away his tears before beginning.

"War. We always lose, no matter who the winner is. I knew that I would lose in this war, I could have died myself, but I never really _knew_ the full extent of the loss. When I went into battle I never thought that I would come out with no twin. I always thought that Fred was the strong one. He was my idol, I followed his example. We came up with things together yes, but I always looked to him for guidance. Since we were children I always wanted him to be proud of me, to be glad I was his brother. He loved me, I knew that. But I never felt that I was good enough to be his twin. He was smart, and always had the girls. He met Angelina in first year and I knew from the moment I saw them together that they were meant for each other. In our fifth year they finally got together. I was happy for him, but at the same time I was jealous. He got the girl he wanted and a gorgeous one at that. I felt that i had lost my brother to a girl. But I hadn't, we still spent a lot of time together and we still had our jokeshop, which Harry was kind enough to help start.

"But I always felt that he had more than me, and I knew that he was the better brother. He had the marks, the girl, and the jokes. He was so much more confident than me and I tried to learn from him. When I met Hermione she made me feel that I could be more than I made myself out to be. I had two beautiful girls and I love them. I made Fred the godfather and he was happy and honoured to have that place. Life went on, I had a family as did Fred, we were finally maturing, which neither of us thought would ever happen. Time passed and then the battle began.

"I went in knowing that my life was in danger, but I made sure that Hermione and my girls were safe. I knew that my whole family was in danger. When I saw Harry fall trying to protect my sister I knew that we had lost already. Ron fell next and I continued fighting. I lost track, but then Harry ended it. He was alive. Once the battle was over I decided to check on my family, and that's when I saw Angelina collapsed over Fred. I stood in shock. My brother was gone. I was in disbelief, I never thought that this would happen. it was then that, I now feel guilty for it, but I hated Harry. He had been hit with a killing curse and he survived, twice now. Whiel my brother was never getting up again.

"But today, a week after it has sunk in, I realize that my brother was a hero. He died protecting his wife, his brothers, his sister, his parents, and everyone still alive today. He was a hero and I still idolize him, more than before, and I hope that he was just as proud of me as I was of him. Goodbye my brother, my twin, my best friend, I hope that you are happy now and hope you will one day proud of me" George ended his speech with a tear covered rose falling on the casket.

Everyone then stood up and dropped a rose on Fred's casket too. Hermione and Angelina walked up to George and gave him a pat on the arm

"He was proud of you George, I know it. I could tell by the way he talked of you. He was so proud of you that if we ever had a baby he said he was going to make you the godfather. And I regret that I only found out yesterday...I wish Fred would have been here to find out and be there when his child was born" said Angelina with tears welling up in her eyes

"You're pregnant?" George asked quietly

"Yeah, I found out yesterday"

"Well congratulations. If you want you can stay in our house until you feel ready to go home" offered Hermione

"Thanks. But I would prefer to be at my hosue. I need to let this sink in and the best way to do it is to deal with it head on. I don't want to pretend it didn't happen by avoiding my house. Thanks, but I'll see you some time soon. Bye" Angelina turned and walked away.

"You think we'll see her anytime soon?" asked Hermione

"I don't think she'll come see us for a while now. I guess being with me is too much. Even me being with me is sometimes too much" George said sadly

"George I know its hard. But Fred lives through you. By looking at yourself you can see Fred and remember him and never forget. That's the worst thing about losing someone; forgetting them. Come on George, lets go home. The girls are probably restless with my parents." said Hermione taking George's hand.

**15 years later**

Christmas dinner was being made in the Burrow kitchen. Mrs Weasley was cooking, while Hermione sat in the livingroom playing with her 3 month old son, Cole, and Hazel and Selena played with her ten year old son John.

"Oh Ickle Johnington! You can't beat us, even if you try we will get you back at school. Remember you're starting Hogwarts next year" laughed Hazel

"Hazel stop! I want teddy back. Please!" moaned John

"Awh poor Ickle Johnington wants his teddy back!" laughed Selena as she flew around on her broom

"Please! Stop being mean Selena, and Hazel!" said John starting to cry

"Awh poor John! Don't know why you care so much about a teddy bear, you're going to Hogwarts soon. People will laugh at you if they see you with a bear" Hazel replied throwing the bear over her shoulder. John let out a squeal since Hazel was high up and teddy might break depending on where he landed. Selena, even though she loved teasing her brother, knew that Hermione and George would be mad at them if teddy was hurt, so she used her wandless magic and slowed down the fall and levitated it over to John

"Selena!" George called

"Uh-oh!" she said. She may be fifteen, but she was still scared for her dad's reaction to her wandless magic

"Selena, I know you are fifteen, and you can perform wandless magic perfectly, and the school and ministry cannot track that. But you shouldn't use it!" he said

"I'm sorry dad. But I didn't want John's bear breaking. I know he's ten and shouldn't have a bear and I tease him for it, but I do know he loves it, and I love him. So that would be going too far" replied Selena

"That's good of you. But be careful who you do that in front of. Your family is OK, but we have some people coming over today who aren't family. We have Luna and Rolf coming with their twin boys Lorcan and Lysander, and Hannah and Neville are coming over with their children Jesse and Jennifer. I don't want you causing more trouble for yourself. You and Hazel already do that at school from what I hear. Letters home about pranks and tricks. You're as bad as me and my brother used to be" George said with a grin, "I don't mind, but your mother would prefer it if you used your smarts for better things"

"Ah, but you and uncle Fred never listened to her or grannie did you? Hazel and I are doing fine in school and having fun. Poor firsties don't know what hit them. Don't know if John will be better or worse off for being our brother" laughed Selena before running off

"Daddy!" John yelled running over with his arms stretched out, George caught him up into a big hug

"Have your sisters been teasing you Johnny?" asked George, John replied with a nod, "Well I think you should talk to your mum, she'll know exactly how to help you out. She had to deal with me and my brother Fred. Also Harry will know. He, Hermione and Ron had to deal with us every day." smiled George thinking back to the memories

"I wish I met uncle Fred and uncle Ron. Hazel and Selena did. It's not fair!" complained John

"I wish you met them too. And no it's not fair that they were taken, but they went in order to make a safe world where your mum and me could raise you in a safe environment. And now Harry does that too for a job. He's tracking down bad people to keep us safe" explained George, But come on, let's go inside and see Cole and mummy. Harry and Ginny will be here soon with James, Albus, and Lily"

A few hours later everyone who was expected had arrived. Harry, and a very pregnant Ginny, with their three kids and Harry's godson, Teddy. Neville and Hannah with their two. Bill and Fleur with Victoire, Dominique and Loius. Luna and Rolf with their boys, Charlie and his new wife Sammy. Percy and Penelope couldn't make it though, they had business in Africa. Even Angelina and her fifteen year old son Fred came along. Everyone sat around the table and got ready to eat and talked of old times, future times and the presesnt

"So Harry, have you been visiting Ron lately?" asked Hannah

"Yeah, still giving money to help out you know? None of the treatments are working completely yet though. However when I went to see him today he blinked once when I told him it was me, and that I missed him. I really hope he comes out of it, I want him to meet his nieces and nephews and live life, not in a coma from something Voldemort did. It should have been me that went down, not him, or Fred, or Remus, or anyone" Harry said sadly

"But daddy, if you had gone, then you would have left mummy alone, and me, James, and Albus wouldn't have been born and my little brother or sister wouldn't be in mummy's tummy" said Lily sadly

"You tell him sweetie. Harry we cannot change what happened, it wasn't your destiny to go. You did die that night, and you came back. That's how we know it wasn't your time. You came back. Now we will help Ron as much as we can, and we are all having a nice time. I'm sure we all wish we had everyone still with us. Teddy needs his parents, Fred needs his dad, and our children need their uncle. But we have all accepted that we can't have them back. They're gone" explained Ginny holding her husband's hand

"Yeah uncle Harry, I know it would be better if my dad had lived and stayed for mum, to keep her happy and look after me, but my dad died a hero. I'm proud to be his son, and I love you all. I'll see him one day I bet, and I hope that when we do meet, he will be proud to call me his son" said Fred. Angelina smiled happily at her son. Dinner from that moment on was concentrated away from their lost ones, not that they hated talking about it, but more of the fact that harry blamed himself for their death.

"Mum, dad? can we be excused from the table?" asked Hazel and Selena simultaneously

"Sure" replied Hermione, "Why don't all you kids go play in the snow?"All the kids jumped up from the table and ran out

"You know I think they will all be good friends forever. I know Victoire and Teddy will be, they've been together since her first year at Hogwarts, so that's three years now. And I know James and Hazel are good friends. They are the pranksters of the school, Selena's more of the troublemaker" laughed George

"Oh I sure hope they don't target me when I start next year" chuckled Neville, "I had enough from you and Fred"

"Well, John will sure need help at school, like Hazel said, being their brother might help him or it might be the complete opposite, but I know Albus and Jesse will look out for him. They'll be the trio you, Ron and 'Mione used to be I feel. Let's just hope they don't attract as much trouble" smiled George

"Oh don't worry, James is more of a troublemaker than Albus. Albus is more of a Hermione in my opinion. But that still didn't stop you did it 'Mione?" smiled Harry

"Nope. Just helped you get out of trouble" answered Hermione with a smile, as she fed little Cole

"Poor Cole is the only baby of the family now, hopefully he and this one will be good friends" smiled Ginny as she rubbed her stomach.

"They will be. Can't have a family that are always together have cousins that despise each other. Oh well, come on let's go have some coffee and laugh at the kids in the snow" laughed Mr Weasley.

Three weeks later Ginny had a baby girl and named her Kara. After Kara was born Harry talked with Ginny and they agreed that Harry needs to move on from the past. They came to the conclusion that Harry could see Ron when he wanted, but that he had to distance himself, and not go every day. Everyone moved on and Angelina met another man, and Fred approved. Everyone moved on slowly, and life became good once again for everyone, after fifteen years of coping.

**The End**

A/N: Hope you liked..sorry for the wait...but i finally ended the story. Now I'm about to start a whole new one...dont know wot to call it yet. but i will put a post up when the first chapter is up :) please review...and thank you loyal readers for waiting so long and being with Hermione and George to the end.


	19. Author's note

Author's Note

If you haven't gotten a author's alert on my new story..then here is one for my loyal fans :) luv u all btw lol

My new story is a Dumbledore/Ron manipulating story. It is called The Italian Man (i know stupid name haahaha) here is the summary:

**What happens after the Battle when Harry goes missing? Is he still out there? or is he dead? Who does Neville find in Italy that may change everyone's lives? Who are the goodies and who are the baddies? Better inside I PROMISE!! Read & Review :)**

please please please read it, tell me what you think..the next chapter will be up today too..coz i am not motivated to study at all haha when my exam is in like 4 days lol


End file.
